Trouble in Tortall III: Trouble's End
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: The final installment in my Trouble in Tortall series! Read both Trouble in Tortall and Trouble in Tortall II: Triplet's Trouble before reading this one, you need to in order to understand it. Look inside for full summary. COMPLETE!
1. On the Road

**Author's Note 1:** Ladies and Gentlemen! I am please to present the final installment to the Trouble in Tortall Series, Trouble in Tortall III: Trouble's End. You know, I really had never imagined it would go this far, I am surprised, but thrilled. Enjoy!

* * *

**Full Summary:** The third and final installment of the Trouble in Tortall series. Battles for custody have been solved, and romance is blooming between our favorite characters (Both mine, and TP's). So, everyone is happy, right? Wrong. Just as problems disappear, new ones appear! Will Trouble ever end for our three favorite triplets?

* * *

**Chapter One**- On the Road

"Should someone wake up Kaiya?" 18-year old Carly of New Hope said "We want to make the most out of riding today."

"Leave that to me" Caden said and stood up.

"Nuh-uh" Carly said "I don't care if you two are engaged, Caden. You don't get to go into the girl tent.

"I don't have to" Caden said, and walked right up to the tent flap, holding it open "Riders! _Turn out_!"

In the timeframe of about a minute, Kaiya jumped out of the tent, fully dressed and trying to finish getting armed. She looked around and seemed to remember that she wasn't a mission with the Riders-she was with her sisters, Kirsten's suitor, and her fiancé. She scowled at Caden, who kissed her, smiled, and said in a bright, cheery tone "Good Morning, Sunshine."

She punched him in his arm, and he pretended like he was hurt "You know" Caden said "If I was Evin, and you had punched me, you would be in a lot of trouble for hitting your commander."

"Yes, but your not my commander, so you can't do anything about it" Kaiya said, finally returning his kiss "Have I told you how much I hate your Evin interpretation?"

"Only about a million times since I started courting you" Caden said "Though, I could have used my Sarge impersonation."

"I hate that impersonation even more! You actually have the same thunder to your tone that Sarge has! It is scary!"

Caden chuckled "Come have breakfast, love. We want to get on the road soon

Kaiya glared at Caden, then turned to face her sisters "He is no longer allowed to wake me up, got it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think I like his way of waking you up" Carly said, grinning.

"So do I" Kirsten said.

Kaiya stuck her tongue out at her sisters.

* * *

About an hour after their lunch break, Kaiya, Caden, Carly, Kirsten, and Nicholas arrived at what looked to be a large camp. In reality, it was a Bazhir Tribe. The Tribe of the Bloody Hawk to be precise. A small boy ran up to them, closely followed by two men who were armed.

One of the men nodded "It's nice to see you, Kirsten."

It took Kirsten a few minutes to realize who it was that spoke "Ishak?" she asked.

The man nodded.

Kirsten smiled at one of the Bloody Hawk's Shamans', Kourrem, oldest son "How are you?"

"I am doing well. Glad to see you arrived safely."

"How did you know we were coming?" Kaiya asked.

"The Voice told us" Ishak said as Kirsten said "Jonathan told them. He tells them every time we visited."

"He did that when Raoul took me to the Sandrunners Tribe" Carly said.

"Come on" Ishak said "My mother and Kara have been waiting for you for weeks."

* * *

Kirsten was pulled into a hug the moment she walked into the shaman's tent "Kirsten! It is so good to see you again! How is Alanna? Who are you're friends?"

"Hi Kara. It's great to see you too. Hello Kourrem." Kourrem nodded in Kirsten's direction, and once Kara let go, Kirsten went over and hugged her as well.

"So? How is Alanna? Who are your friends?"

"Alanna is fine. She told me to tell both of you hello" Kirsten said "As to my friends, these are my sisters; Lady Knight Carly and Rider Kaiya, Kaiya's fiancé; Rider Caden, and my suitor; Sir Nicholas"

"Suitor?" Kara said, her eyes dancing beneath her veil.

"Yes" Kirsten said

"You don't seem any different then you did as a squire." Kara said

"And except for the fact I hold a shield and Alanna is no longer training me, I'm not any different."

"We already have two tents set up for you. The bigger one is for you and your sisters. The Voice told us it would be three girls and two boys, so that is what we prepared for." Kourrem said "Ishak will show you to them, and then all of you are welcome to come back in here. We can catch up, and we can get your sisters and friends better."

* * *

The tents were stuffed with the most comfortable pillows and cushions the tribe had available.

"At last!" Carly collapsed onto a pile of pillows "A comfortable place to sleep tonight! I love the Bazhir, they accommodate the simplest people, like warriors for the king, and make them feel like royalty"

"It probably helped that they consider us to be important because the Voice announced our arrival." Kirsten said

"I say we stay put for a while" Carly said "We have been knights for all of a four weeks , and for two of them, we have been forced to camp without the comfort of pillows and cushions."

"We don't want to stay too long" Kaiya said "Remember, we are suppose to visit the Sandrunners Tribe as well, and we wanted to go to New Hope."

"We have three months" Carly said "Let's enjoy it for a little while"

"Come on" Kirsten said, throwing pillows at Carly and Kaiya "Let's go get the gentlemen and return to Kara and Kourrem's tent. Remember? They wanted to talk with us"

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **You all know the drill. Just push the little button that says go next to 'Submit Review'. I do love reviews, and flames are accepted. I love s'moores, and there are never any flames to make them with...I miss s'moores (No, I don't want you to force you to say bad things about my work, but if you have it, give it. I won't improove otherwise)

* * *

**Author's Note 3:** I am still writing this story, so if you have anything you want to see, TELL ME! I'll do my best to work it in.


	2. The Bloody Hawk

**Chapter Two**-Bloody Hawk

(A week later)

Kaiya, Caden, Kirsten, Nicholas, and Carly watches as two of the young boys in the tribe practiced their fighting skills.

"Look at them" Carly said "Pages couldn't go at this level of skill for this long until their third year...those two can't be more than 10"

"Actually, they are both nine" a male voice said from behind

The girls turned to look over their shoulder "Hello Ishak" they said

"Admiring real fighters?" Ishak asked

Kirsten laughed "I don't think you can call those fighters. More like fighters in training. I could beat them easily"

"How would you like to fight a warrior of the tribe?" Ishak asked "See who is better, you or us"

Kirsten raised her eyebrows "Was that a challenge?"

"Depends" Ishak said "Would you accept if it was?"

"It would depend on the terms of the challenge"

"What sort of terms?"

"Would it be armed or unarmed"

"There is nothing like the thrilled of an armed fight"

"I agree"

"So armed, of course"

"Would there be a bet placed on this fight?"

"Of course"

"What would that bet be?"

Ishak thought for a moment "Looser serves the winner at the evening meal"

"Sounds good to me" Kirsten said

"Does that mean you would be accepting the challenged if it was offered?"

"If it was offered, I would gladly except the challenge."

"Then I suppose I am challenging you"

"Then I suppose I am accepting your challenge"

Caden leaned over to Nicholas, Kaiya, and Carly "Did she except the fight?"

Nicholas shrugged, just as lost as Caden "Did he even challenge her?"

"They're fighting" Carly and Kaiya said together

Ishak walked over to where the two boys were practicing, and after getting their attention, he got them to clear out of the way so he and Kirsten could fight. Most of the younger village men and boys were nearby, and when they saw Kirsten and Ishak getting ready to fight, they ran over to watch.

A minute later, an older warrior stood between Kirsten and Ishak, setting the rules

"This is not a fight to the death. First to draw blood wins. Looser has to serve the winner at the evening meal, and follow any standards set by the winner. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Kirsten and Ishak said together

The warrior stood out of the way "Begin!" he instructed

Ishak lunged at her first, and Kirsten dodged him easily. She raised her own knife to strike back, and her blade met with his as he raised it to block her. They broke apart, and circled each other, watching the other one carefully, waiting for the next move.

"I should tell you that when you loose you go behind a veil to serve me tonight" Ishak said "It'll remind you of your place"

"I thought Lady Alanna got rid of the ugly side of you...or was that just fear of her temper?" Kirsten said "If I beat you, you'll have to admit before everyone here I was the better warrior"

"I fear nothing, and I will never admit such a thing!" Ishak said, lunging again. This time it was a narrow miss when Kirsten avoided him. She had to spin to get out of the way, and as a result, she lost her balance and fell. She rolled in the sand, and jumped to her feet.

The fight continued on for about an hour. Both Kirsten and Ishak were sweating and panting for breath, though Ishak was a little better off.

"Tired?" he asked "Would you like to stop and just admit defeat now?"

"I never surrender" Kirsten said, and lunged at him. He sidestepped out of her range, and she fell to the ground. She rolled onto her back and got back on her feet. Ishak moved in for an attack. Kirsten took this chance to make an attack at him. Her knife went about half a centimeter into his skin, and when she removed the blade, there was blood on the tip. She glanced at Ishak's arm. Seeing the blood on her blade, he did the same.

A few drops of blood dripped to the sand. The fight was over.

"You fought a good fight" Kirsten said as they shook hands

Ishak nodded "You did too, and you were the better warrior...this time"

"Sorry? I don't think everyone could hear that" Kirsten said as she knelt down to clean her knife. She kept an eye on Ishak. He was a friend, but he had a giant ego, and a temper when his pride was hurt.

"I said...you were the better warrior in this battle. You fought well, and won"

Many of the younger men and all of the boys in the tribe looked shocked at hearing Ishak admit to loosing. Many were probably shocked that he had lost.

"I was impressed with how you fought, Ishak. I hope you'll show me a few of those attacks you made. I've never seen anything like them"

_There_ she thought _I salvaged some of his pride...a fellow warrior who he just lost to wants to learn from him_.

Ishak smiled "Do you think you'd be able to keep up with me? I am a fierce teacher, and don't stand for mistakes"

Many of the younger boys-including the two boys who had been fighting when Ishak challenged Kirsten, nodded or murmured agreement. It seemed Ishak was responsible for defending the tribe _and_ teaching future defenders.

"Where and when do you teach?"

"Every evening, right after the evening meal, Right here" Ishak said

"I'll be here after the evening meal, then" Kirsten said

Kirsten walked over to Kaiya, Caden, Nicholas, and Carly. Nicholas smiled at her "I really want to kiss you right now" he said

"Are you going to disgrace me in front of the tribe? Right after I have gained some respect from them?"

"No" Nicholas said "But that is the only reason why I haven't bent you backwards and kissed you"

"Save it for when we can be alone"

"I look forward to it" Nicholas said, his eyes shining

"So do I" Kirsten said, her own eyes shining

"Hey, anyone up for a ride?" Carly asked

"Maybe some other time" Kirsten said

"Yeah, some other time sounds good" Nicholas said

"Caden and I really should make some wedding plans, but you are welcome to join us" Kaiya said "Come on Caden. let's go"

Caden, Kaiya, Kirsten, and Nicholas left. Carly sighed. She didn't feel like listening to Caden and Kaiya make wedding plans, and she _really_ didn't want to watch Nicholas and Kirsten make out. She decided to get her horse, Gypsy, and go for a ride alone, and leave all thoughts of her sister's love lives and her lack of one behind.

"Come on Gypsy. My sisters are to busy, but who needs them to have fun? And who needs a man to make me happy. I have you, and that won't change"

* * *

(Hours later)

Carly walked into the tent. The tribe was still in the Moment of the Voice, so she did so quietly.

"Carly Adrienne of New Hope! Where in the name of Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess have you been! We have been worried sick!" Kirsten demanded, running over and hitting Carly over the head.

"Ow! I went for a ride"

"You could have told us!" Kaiya said

"I didn't realize that I needed to ask your permission, _mother_" Carly said

"We were really worried about you, Carly. The desert is dangerous"

"I know how to take care of myself" Carly said

"Did we hear...Carly! You're back!" Nicholas said

Nicholas and Caden ran into the tent

"You don't seem concerned about scaring us" Kirsten said "Do you know how long it took Nick and Caden to calm us down?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me" Carly said "But first, let me make sure you know I really feel loved, I mean, at least you realized I had left. That's something, I guess"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kirsten asked

"I just slip out of existence every time you two get a moment alone with your _precious_ men"

"Um...I think that is our cue to leave" Caden said

"I think you're right" Nick said. The boys left

"No!" Kirsten said "Both of you stay"

"Carly, what do you mean, you slip out of existence? You are our sister. You are important to us." Kaiya said

"Except when Nick and Caden are in the room. Then I take the back seat"

"You do not!" Kaiya said "How could you say that!"

"When was the last time we went anywhere, just the three of us? No Nicholas and no Caden."

Kaiya and Kirsten were silent

"How many times since we arrived at the tribe have we gone out for rides?"

"I don't know" Kirsten said

"Six" Carly said

"You actually counted?" Kaiya asked

"Yes" Carly said "Do either of you know how many times I suggested it just be the three of us?"

"One or two times" Kirsten said

"Six" Carly said "Every single ride we go on, Caden and Nicholas have to be with us, because 'they'll get lonely' or they'll 'feel left out'"

"If you didn't want them to come, you could have said something"

"The first few times I did! _You_ two didn't listen"

"It's not our fault you can't make yourself wanted by any boy, Carly" Kirsten said coldly "You had all of New Hope, then all of the palace, and now you have most of this tribe"

"Kirsten!" Kaiya said "That's not fair"

"Neither is what she is doing" Kirsten said "It's not fair of her to accuse us of not caring about her, while we have been worried sick about her"

"If you were so worried, why didn't you go looking for me? I wasn't that far away. I went to the oasis we passed on our way here" Carly said

"Because we would have been wondering around aimlessly" Kaiya said

"We had other things to do" Kirsten said, shooting icicles out of her eyes at Carly.

"I know" Carly said "You, Kaiya, have a wedding to plan, and you, Kirsten have a suitor to find private spots to kiss, since he won't disgrace you and do it publicly. It's nice to know where you're priorities lie"

"If you want a suitor so damn bad, make yourself available!" Kirsten said

"I thought we had a deal. We would do everything together, no matter what"

"We made that deal when we were eight" Kirsten said "Stop begrudging us for having our own lives. Stop making us feel bad for finding someone to love"

"Then stop making me feel less important because you have found someone to love"

"That is all in your head! We never stopped caring about you!" Kaiya said

"Where is all this suddenly coming from anyway?" Kirsten asked

"It not just suddenly coming from anywhere!" Carly said "I have felt this way for over a year, but I kept it to myself, knowing it would make you feel like I needed pity! It's just hit me tonight that you wouldn't pity me, seeing as you have all but forgotten me!"

"If you feel so forgotten here, why don't you go back to the palace? Or go to New Hope? Dad, Mom, and Dylan won't make you feel forgotten! Neither will Tobe, Ilane, Lalasa, Cleon, Piers, Loey, or Treyvan!"

"Maybe I will!" Carly snapped

"Maybe you should!" Kirsten snapped back. "Maybe we don't want you here, if this is how you are going to act!"

There was no missing the hurt in Carly's eyes over Kirsten's words.

Just then, a small Bazhir girl came into the tent "The evening meal is ready" she said, and left.

Kirsten stormed out. Kaiya reached the tent flap turned around "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not hungry" Carly said

"Do you want us to bring you something back?"

"No thanks" Carly said "I packed more rations then the rest of you, I'll just eat some of that"

"OK, if you're sure..." Kaiya said

"I am" Carly said

"If we had known where you were, we would have dropped everything and gone looking for you" Kaiya said "Honestly, Carly"

Carly said nothing, but turned her back to the tent entrance

"We'll see you when we get back, and Kirsten doesn't mean it when she said we don't want you here"

"Yeah, actually, I think she did" Carly said "See you later"

"If you feel up to it, come and watch Kirsten in Ishak's lesson tonight"

"I'll think about it" Carly said

Kaiya left the tent

* * *

After the meal, Kaiya and Kirsten returned to their tent to find all of Carly's stuff gone, and all the blankets she had used folded up and placed in a rug-covered corner. The pillows she had used were on top of the blankets. They went to where their horses we kept. Sure enough, her horse was gone.

**Author's Note 1:** WOW! I didn't expect to get such a good turn out of reviews on a new story, especially not after I took a break from Tamora Pierce to do Harry Potter...by the way, any Harry Potter fans out there? PLease R&R my stories.**

* * *

**

Review Reply

**SOPROL:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**inktounge58:** Yes, one of the girls doesn't have a suitor. That is Carly.

**dares to dream:** WOW WOW WOW! Three capital YES's in a row! I feel so special. I am glad you enjoyed the first special.

**Baying-for-the-Moon:** No, I don't think you have reviewed to my other stories. But you made me know you like them now, so it is ok!

**ElvenPrincess69:** Thanks! I loved the wake-up call too...it was awsome!

**AnkokuSama:** I'm an amazing writer? THANKS! I am glad you are enjoying this story as well, and I will be more than happy to keep the chapters coming.


	3. Trouble in Romance

**Chapter Three**-Trouble in Romance

Kara came into the tent the following evening after the Moment of the Voice.

"The Voice said he'll put other tribes out on the watch for her, and tell them to let him know if they find her. Then he'll let us know and tell us, so we can tell you"

"What if she goes strait to the capital? Or Strait to New Hope?" Kaiya asked

"He will also let the palace guards and your adoptive mother know, so they can be on watch for her as well. We'll find her, don't worry"

"Jon is going through to much trouble" Kirsten said "I say we let Carly go"

"Kirsten, what is wrong with you?" Kaiya asked

"Nothing" Kirsten said "Carly is the one who went and threw a tantrum over not having a suitor. She is the one who ran away"

"She's our sister!"

"She didn't act much like a sister last night, why should I act like one now?"

"You didn't help things by rubbing it in her face" Kaiya said hotly

"It was the truth. Sometimes you need a wake-up call, and Carly had one coming to her"

"Your wake-up call didn't have to be so rude"

"Are you siding with her?" Kirsten asked "Remember, she shot you down for being engaged to Caden as well"

"She was right to! We have been ignoring her since we got involved with Caden and Nicholas. She was right when she said we treated her like a third wheel. You said she needed a wake-up call...maybe we did too"

"We did not ignore her"

"Kirsten, come on. Be honest"

"Well, we didn't completely ignore her! And it's not like it was just when we were planning things with her that we invited the boys. We invited her to join us when we planned time with the guys"

"I know that, but-"

"No buts, Kaiya. I am not letting Carly's tantrum ruin my celebration of completing knight-training. If you remember correctly, this trip was going to be the three of us. It's not our faults our suitors wanted to join us and protect us"

"Maybe Caden and I should return home, and you two should go look for Carly"

Kirsten and Kaiya jumped-they hadn't heard the two guys come in

"Don't be silly, Nick" Kirsten said "Carly has been like this before. She'll cool off, apologize, and it will be forgotten"

"But for how long?" Caden asked "She didn't just suddenly get upset about us being here. It's been building up...how long until she started bottling her feelings about us again?"

"Caden and I have been talking" Nick said "And we decided we won't let ourselves come between you two and Carly"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiya asked

Caden hesitated "We'll stay with you until we find Carly, but-"

"But?" Kirsten asked, looking from Nicholas to Caden "There is a 'but' in this conversation?"

Nicholas walked over to Kirsten, and rested his hands on her shoulders "Yes, there is, and this is it...if Carly tells us that it bothers her that you two have someone and she doesn't-"

"Don't say it" Kirsten said, tearing away from Nicholas "Don't you dare say it"

"Kirsten, listen to me"

"No! If you are going to say we'll break up because of Carly, I won't listen to you!"

Kaiya looked at Caden "You both feel this way?"

Caden nodded "Neither of us like it, but we agreed that if we are the problem-"

"It's Carly who is the problem!" Kirsten snapped "I swear, when I find her, I am going to kill her for making you two feel this way"

"Kirsten, no" Nicholas said "I won't let you and your sister have problems because of me"

"And I won't let you and Carly have problems because of me" Caden told Kaiya, holding her close. Kaiya tried to pull away

"We can't touch like this, Caden" she said "It is considered disgracing me"

"I'll leave" Kara said "Then you won't be in public anymore, and it will be perfectly fine for you to touch each other, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

Kara left, and Caden pulled Kaiya close to him again "We won't decide anything until we can talk to Carly" he promised

"If she makes this engagement fall apart, I'll help Kirsten kill her. That will solve the problem right then and there" Kaiya said. She turned to look at Kirsten. Her head was buried deep into Nicholas's shirt, and she was shaking. Nicholas was rubbing Kirsten's back in a soothing gesture. Kaiya's eyes grew wide. Kirsten never cried! Kel was more likely to cry than Kirsten.

"If we aren't worth ruining your relationship with Carly, what makes you think we feel like we are worth you two becoming murderers?" Caden said, lifting her chin to look into his eyes

"We think you are worth it" Kaiya said

"That's sweet, Kaiya, but we aren't" Caden said. He pulled her away from him enough that he could kiss her "Are you two ready for supper?"

"I'm not hungry" Kaiya said

"Neither am I" Kirsten said, pulling away from Nicholas. Her eyes were read and swollen, and her nose was pink "I think I'll just go to bed"

"Yeah, me too" Kaiya said

"You two promise to not run off like Carly did?" Nicholas asked

"I promise" Kaiya said

"So do I" Kirsten said

"Alright. Good night" Nicholas said, kissing Kirsten "Remember, we haven't decided anything yet"

"No. You're just leaving the choice in the hands of our jealous triplet" Kirsten said, returning the kiss

Kaiya kissed Caden "We'll talk more about this in the morning. Kirsten and I deserve a say in if we break up or not because of our sister"

Kirsten nodded

"Ok, we'll talk tomorrow" Caden promised

"Sleep well" Nicholas said

The two boys left.

* * *

Carly shivered in the tent she had packed back at the palace. She had become spoiled with all the warm blankets and rugs at the Bloody Hawk that had been made to block out the cold desert night air.

_I am being stupid_ she thought _What kind of sister am I if I begrudge my sisters for being happy._

After a moment, she realized she was only mad herself, not her sisters _Kirsten was right._ she thought_ There were plenty of times when I could have gotten a suitor if I had wanted one...why didn't I pick one?_

She shook her head and cleared it of the thoughts of suitors and love. _I'm starting to sound like Cousin Meathead when he writes Yuki love poems_ she shuddered at the thought

_I just need to be around some friends _he thought _They'll keep my mind off of love...but I can't go back to the capital. Then I'll have to explain to mom all about my petty jealousy. Maybe it's better if I don't have a suitor...I won't be worrying about them if I go off on a mission for the Crown. _

Yes, time with some friends was exactly what she needed, and she knew just the place to go...she knew how to get there. It would only take a week. Then she'll ask someone to let Jon know where she was through the Moment of the Voice. If she hurried, she could make it a day or two before Kaiya, Kirsten, Nicholas, and Caden were suppose to leave the Bloody Hawk. Then they could come and they would make up, get back to their adventures, and everything would work out just fine.

_Well, I can't sleep anyway._ _I might as well start riding now. Please Mithros and Great Mother Goddess, don't let me loose time by having to fight hill men._

She quickly broke down her make-shift campsite, and loaded up her mount before saddling her mare and riding off in the desert night.

* * *

**Review Repl****y**

**dares to dream:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I am glad I can still have twists that no one is expecting. Thanks for reviewing.

**SOPROL:** I love it when people tell me they like my work. Thanks for reviewing.

**inktounge58:** Just so you know, when it comes to my stories, there is no such thing as a questions that is spacy and stupid. I see it as you are paying attention to my stories, which flatters me. I am glad you liked this chapter.I feel for Carly too. I only have one older sister, and we are only 18 months apart, so I really spend a lot of time feeling left out...as to you're idea...it is scary how much it is like where I was taking this story, only I like part of yours better than mine, so now you have me thinking if I can use it, and still get the rest of my story to work...I'll probably be combining my idea with yours, so thanks for the idea! Thanks for reviewing!

**ElvenPrincess69:** I am glad you liked the chappie. Yeah, I know Kirsten was harsh to Carly, but I figured one of the triplets has to have a fierce temper and I already made Kaiya the romantic one, so (shrug) I probably could have gone easier on her, but too late now. I'll have Kirsten make it up to Carly later. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. The Sandrunners pt1

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I meant to update it last week, but I got busy with California Standardized Testing (Which is EVIL!) and now I am having to study for Finals (Evil x 2!)! However, to makew up for missing a week, I am making you all an offer...if I get **at least** **3 reviews** by **Wednesday Night,** I will do another update on Wednesday night as well as another update next Saturday.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

It had been six days since Jon sent out an alert for all Bazhir Tribes to be on the lookout for Carly. Kaiya and Kirsten's sword hilts were locked, each trying to find a disadvantage they could use to disarm each other. Kaiya was slightly taller than Kirsten, and decided to put her extra height to work. Kirsten was able to break away from the force being pressed down of her.

"Please, Kaiya!" Kirsten yelled as the girls began circling her "Alanna was my knight-mistress...you don't think she had me learn how to throw off a taller opponent?"

"How did she teach you? You're taller than her. But then again, everyone is taller than her"

Kirsten laughed "Not Treyvan"

"Seeing as Treyvan is three, that isn't saying much" Kaiya said

"It's fun being able to make short jokes about Alanna and not have to worry about her walking up behind me"

Kaiya grinned.

"To answer your question, she put me against mom, Raoul, George, younger son, Alan, or anyone she could get who was taller than me" Kirsten said with a grin of her own

Both grins was quickly replaced with a frown, however, as the tribes alarm went up. The tribe was under attack. The two girls spun their horses around, and raced for the entrance of the tribe. Many men of the Bazhir were getting themselves ready to ride out, and some were already riding out. The elder woman were taking the children away from the danger, and the rest of the woman were assembling what they would need to help Kara and Kourrem with the wounded after this battle. As the shamans, Kara and Kourrem would be in the middle of the fighting, using their magic in the attack.

Kaiya brought her Riders Shield up, as Kirsten raised her knight's shield. Nicholas and Caden soon rode up next to them, with their own shields raised. Nicholas pulled out a spyglass, and looked through it. After a minute, he lowered it "Hill men" he said "I'd say somewhere between 100 and 200 of them"

"I thought hill men traveled in small numbers" Kaiya said

"So did I" Kirsten said "Myles told us hill men usually travel in small groups, normally no more than ten or fifteen"

"Are you sure those are hill men and not another tribe?"

Nicholas passed the spyglass to Caden, and he looked though it "Those are hill men, alright" he said "And here I was thinking it was going to be a peaceful vacation"

"Evin cursed it" Kaiya said "He said that he wouldn't let us use this vacation as an excuse to get out of shape, and now we have a battle on our hands"

"Can't you go one day without making fun of Evin or blaming something on him? He is your commander, you know" Caden asked

"Are you crazy? It's too much fun to blame things on him"

"Can we talk about that later?" Kirsten asked "I personally want to help the tribe out"

Caden and Kaiya nodded. The two Riders and the two knights rode out into the battle field at a charge. The four horses had all been trained for battle, and when they reached the hill men, they reared, striking down anyone who got to close to their riders. All four riders used their swords and slashed down any of the hill men who got within their reach.

A man who was missing one hand used his remaining one to grab Kirsten and tried to pull her out of the saddle. Nicholas came up behind him, and took his war hammer before striking the man on the head with it, crushing his skull and killing him. Kirsten smiled at him, then half-turned in her saddle to gut a man who had come up behind her. She looked around for her next opponent, and saw a man coming up behind Kaiya, sword raised

"Kaiya! Behind you!" Kirsten called

Kaiya turned, and raised her shield in time to protect her, before using her sword to cut deep into the man's leg. Two more men came up in the other one's place, Kaiya fended off both of them. Kirsten heard a class of metal behind her, and turned. Ishak's mare was behind her, and Ishak was fighting a hill man

"Didn't they teach you to watch your back up at the palace?" Ishak called, quickly glancing behind him to look at her

"Yes. It was drummed into me by the training master and by Lady Alanna"

"It wasn't drummed in nearly enough" Ishak said as he killed the man.

Kirsten really wanted to hit him, but didn't get a chance as she had to block a on-coming swing from another hill man. She gutted him, and turned to make some rude comment, but Ishak was gone. She swore, and decided she'd have to get back at him later.

* * *

Kaiya brought her shield up against her next opponent, and swore a minute later. She hadn't noticed the man had a second sword with him. While her Rider's shield had protected her from the first sword, the hill man had pulled out the second sword and cut deeply into her upper thigh. Kaiya pulled away, and swung her blade at him. He forced his pony away from her reach and grinned. Caden came up and killed him by running him though with his sword from behind.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"You're hurt"

"I'll let Kara or Koureem see it when this is done with, don't worry about-look out!"

Caden turned around, and dodged an arrow at the last second. He grabbed his crossbow that he had brought, and set an arrow. Then, he rode off to go and fire it at the bandit who had fired at him. Kaiya looked around for a new opponent.

* * *

Carly took out a spyglass that Kel had given to her as an 18th birthday present. Each of the triplets had gotten one with their names engraved into them. She looked through the glass.

_I know I am going the right way, but how much farther can it be?_

She turned around in her saddle and she saw a small cloud of dust with people in front of it. Startled, she lowered the spyglass, and saw about ten men in horrible shape riding towards her, kicking the sand up behind them. She bit her lip. She was talented, but one knight against ten bandits were not enjoyable odds for her.

_No way out of it except to win I guess_ Carly thought as she pulled out her sword.

* * *

"Caden put me down, it's just a scratch. I can walk! Kara and Kourrem will heal it and I will be on my way" Kaiya said as Caden carried into the tent he and Nicholas shared.

"I can't trust you." Caden said as he put her on the pile od pillows and blankets that made up his bed "I love you, but I can't trust you when it comes to injuries. I'll decide how bad it is"

"You're not a healer...and why aren't we in the tent that everyone else who was hurt went to?" Kaiya asked as Caden began to take off her breeches.

"I don't need to be a healer" Caden said "We had the same training, and all learned how to assess and heal wounds as trainees. We are in here, because then I can kiss you once I take care of your leg" as if to demonstrate this power, he leaned down and kissed her.

"Caden, really. I could heal it by myself with the little magic I have from-" she hissed in pain as the cloth rubbed over her wound.

Caden sat down on a small pillow and looked at the cut "You're going to need stitches. Luckily, I always carry the needle and thread for stitches"

"You are _not_ stitching me up" Kaiya said "I have heard stories about how you do stitches...they are sloppy, and crooked, and-"

Caden hit Kaiya gently on the arm "Just for that, you don't get anything to numb the area I need to stitch up"

"But Caden...you know I hate stitches!" Kaiya whined pounding her fists on the rug under her like a small child having a tantrum.

"That's too bad. You are getting them"

"Please can I have something to numb the pain at least? I'll shut up and be good"

Caden shook his head "Too late, little girl"

"Don't call me little girl. You are only three years older than me"

"Three years and seven months" Caden corrected "And if you act like a little girl, I am calling you a little girl. Now be quiet and don't you dare move"

Caden turned his back to her and dug through his bag, finally turning around with a needle and some thread. He tested his needle, wincing and nodding with satisfaction that the needle was sharp. Kaiya looked at the needle and her stomach turned. She _hated_ needles. When Caden came near her with the needle, she crawled backwards "You know, the first thing we learned in training was never used something on a wound that hasn't been steralized."

"Kaiya, you are my fiancé. Do you really think I would use a needle that hadn't been sterilized and risk making you sick? All of my medical supplies were cleaned carefully and thoroughly." He came closer to her and kneeled next to her, and she backed up more

"How do I know that it is really clean? I wasn't there when you steralized it"

"Kaiya, you are being ridiculous. Stay still" Caden moved over to her walking on his knees. She backed up into a wall of the tent

"We are in the dessert. How do you know sand didn't get into the bag and all over the needle?"

"I had them sealed up in a special cloth" Caden stood up and walked back to his bag and showed her a cloth with oil around two of the edges "The oil kept the cloth sealed so that nothing came in and nothing got out unless I wanted it to. Now, either you can come back over here and have the stitches put in or I can go back over to you little corner, hold you down to keep you from moving, and place the stitches in, but you are getting stitches.

He turned his back to her to put the cloth back where he pulled it out from. Kaiya sighed, and crawled back to where he had originally placed her. Caden turned around and seeing her sitting where she had originally been, smiled "Good girl"

She stuck her tongue out at him, closed her eyes, and turned her head away from Caden and her sliced thigh.

"Ouch!" Kaiya said as the needle went into her leg "Caden, that needle is sharp! OW!"

"It has to be sharp, Kaiya, or else it won't pierce the skin" Caden said "Now stop being a baby about it"

"I'm not being a baby about it" Kaiya snapped

Kaiya just lay on the blankets while Caden stitched her thigh up, wincing occasionally as the needle went into her skin. Finally, Caden cut the string and bandaged her leg and put the remaining bandaging, the needle, and the thread back in his bag. After testing her weight on the leg, she walked out of the tent and both she and Caden went to help with the other wounded men.

* * *

Carly wiped sweat from her face for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few minutes. The bandits were wearing her down, and if she didn't end this soon, she didn't stand a chance. She had managed to kill three and injure one badly enough that he wasn't fighting anymore, but the odds were still six against one.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by men wearing white burnooses of the Bazhir, and they started sending the bandits back. Once the bandits were gone, her defenders came back towards her. She sent a quick prayer to Mithros and the Goddess that they knew her. If these men thought she was also an enemy, or she had been working with the bandits and meant to help lure enough warriors away that the Tribe wouldn't be able to withstand a major attack, she was in trouble.

She sighed with relief as she recognized the two men in the lead of the men who rode to her. They were brothers, Shakil was the oldest, followed by Jamar, who was Carly's age. They were members of the Sandrunners Bazhir Tribe, and in the few trips the Own had made down to the Sandrunners simply to annoy Jon because Raoul wasn't home for social events, she had become very close to them.

"Hello Carly!"

"How are you, Jamar?" Carly said, smiling at her friend and practice opponent whenever Raoul hadn't been teaching her.

"Good. How are you? Why are you out in the dessert all alone? The Voice told us you left your sisters, but we figured-"

"The Voice told you I left my sisters?"

Jamar nodded "One of the Shamans from the Bloody Hawk Tribe told him you and your sisters had fought, and then you had ran off"

"Really?" Carly asked

"Your sisters have been worried about you"

"They have?"

"How bad was your fight?" Shakil asked "You said you and your sisters always worry about each other, even when you are within each other's sight."

"It was bad" Carly said "It was really bad, and I acted like a complete child, I can't believe I was so rude to them"

"Come on, let's get you into the tribe. All the Tribes in the dessert have been keeping a tent ready for you, as the Voice ordered us to"

"Remind me to thank Jo-the Voice-the next time I talk to him" Carly told Shakil

"Come on. Zahara will be pleased you are here" Jamar said, naming his and Shakil's little sister.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**dares to dream:** Well, you got your answer to where Carly was off to...she went to the Sandrunners Tribe. I am glad things are sounding good, I hope you liked this chapter.

**ElvenPrincess69: **I am glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope this one is as good. Yeah, I felt so sorry for Caden and Nicholas, but I also feel for Kirsten and Kaiya, because they have to hope Carly won't tell their fiance and boyfriend to break up with them...I'd hate to be in that posistion!

**inktounge58: **Glad to see you are enjoying this. Thanks for the review.

**xxMistyStarxx:** I am glad you loved the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much. Yeah, I felt bad for Carly too, and then in the last chapter I felt bad that Nicholas and Caden think they'll have to break up with Kirsten and Kaiya. Like I also told ElvenPrincess69, I feel bad for Kirsten and Kaiya too, because they have to hope Carly won't tell their fiance and boyfriend to break up with them...because they have to hope Carly won't tell their fiance and boyfriend to break up with them...but I guess its for things like that, that makes this a drama.


	5. The Sandrunners pt2

**Author's Note:**

Well, I promised that if I got three reviews by today, I would update...I got three on the same day I oosted! So here you go, here is the next chapter! Keep the reviews coming, and I'll do another post on Saturday! I hope this chapter is a good one.

"Are you so tired you will fall over asleep if we don't take you strait to your tent? Or can you stay awake long enough to talk to Zahara?"

"I am always up to seeing Zahara" Carly said with a smile. Zahara was one of Shakil and Jamar's little sisters, and in the few times Raoul had brought Carly down here, the two girls had become good friends.

* * *

Shakil and Jamar led Carly to the tent their family used. Shakil held the tent flap open, and gestured for Carly to go in. She did so, followed by Jamar, then Shakil entered, dropping the flap behind him.

"Carly!" an excited voice said, and Carly found herself bombarded. She looked down a little, and saw Shakil and Jamar's younger sister, Zahara, hugging her.

"Hello, Zahara. I missed you"

"Zahara, get back to your weaving" a young girl behind a loom in the tent said in a crisp tone.

"Quiet, Amani, I will get back to it when I am ready. Mother put me in charge, remember?"

"Only because you are older. We all know who is more responsible"

"I believe I told you to be quiet!"

"Both of you, stop arguing right now" Shakil said. The girls lowered their gaze behind their veils and fell quiet.

Carly looked at Shakil "I'm impressed. I thought only Ayman could get them to stop fighting.

The tent grew very quiet. Carly frowned as the eyes behind Zahara's veil lost their excitement, hopefulness, and cheer, then was replaced with sadness.

"What?" Carly asked

"Our father died" Jamar said

"What?" Carly asked, shocked "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"He died in an attack on the tribe. Shakil is now in charge of the tent" Amani said "Which means he should get Zahara to get back to her weaving before mother comes back and gets mad at her for not working"

Carly rolled her eyes. Two years ago, when she had last visited the tribe with Raoul and the Third Company, the 10-year old had shown glimpses of her mother. Now, at 12, she was a spitting-image...attitude and all, it seemed. Mistress Yadira, their mother, was an old-fashioned Bazhir woman who hated Carly because she was a female who didn't wear her veil and practiced the fighting arts, rather than work on weaving or such a task as that.

"Amani, get back to your own work. If Zahara wants to get herself in trouble, that is her business, not yours." Shakil said

Amani, like a proper Bazhir woman, never argued with a man, and returned to her work.

"Sit down, Carly! How are you? What have you been doing for the past two years? Where is Lord Raoul? Where is the Third Company? I was told you are traveling alone. Is it true? Are you still a squire? Have you-"

"Whoa! Slow down Zahara. Let's go back to 'Sit down'" Carly said, laughing as she took a pillow and sat down by the abandoned loom she had seem Zahara at before she had ran to hug her. Zahara went on the other side of the loom, and began working, and Jamar and Shakil grabbed pillows and sat on either side of Carly.

"OK" Carly said when everyone was settled "Now ask one question at a time, _slowly_."

"How are you?"

Carly sighed "I've been better, but I usually don't feel that great after a fight with my sisters until we've resolved it, and I ran away before we could"

"What did you fight about?"

Carly glanced at Shakil and Jamar "I don't want to talk about it"

"What have you been doing for the past two years?"

"Working towards getting my knight's shield"

"Are you still a squire?"

"Nope. I got my shield almost three months ago"

"Where are Lord Raoul and the King's Own?"

"I don't know right now" Carly said "They could be on a mission, or they could be at the palace."

Zahara stopped talking, and worked a little more on the weaving in front of her

"Any other questions?"

Zahara shook her head. Carly looked at the design forming on the loom, and was impressed by the detail she saw.

"What are you making?"

"A blanket" Zahara said "Mother wants to start finding a possible husband for me, and she wants to show the mothers of prospective sons my work."

"Jamar, are you married yet?" Carly asked

Jamar shook his head "Mother is still looking, both for me and for Shakil"

Carly looked at Shakil "_You_ aren't married yet?"

Shakil shrugged "My mother hasn't found a woman I want to marry yet"

"Even though she has shown him half the tribe's eligible woman" Jamar said.

Just then, the tent flap opened, and Carly sighed to herself as Mistress Yadira, Jamar and Shakil's mother, entered. She spotted Carly, and quickly covered her surprise.

"Carly? What are you doing here?"

"We saw her on the road here, and surely you remember the Voice's orders" Shakil said

"Of course" Yadira said to her oldest son "Welcome, Carly. Would you like me to show you to the tent that was set up for you?"

"Maybe later, thank you, Mistress Yadira" Carly said "Just out of curiosity, what were the Voice's Orders?"

"He said you were to be welcomed by the first tribe that spotted you, and that tribe was responsible for keeping you there until your sisters could reach you. Your sisters would stay at the Bloody Hawk until he heard where you were, and then he would send your sisters here by escort of two men from the Bloody Hawk."

"We can tell the Voice you have arrived during the Moment of the Voice tonight" Yadira said

Carly nodded, noticing Yadira's discomfort. Carly knew that Yadira was one of the tribe members who believed she was demon-possessed "I think I'd like to see where my tent is now, I am tired, and would like to get a little sleep before supper"

"I'll show you" Jamar said

Carly nodded, and said good-bye to Shakil and Zahara, as well as Amani's twin brother, Arash, and 9-year old Yasmin, the youngest in the family. Out of respect, she said good-bye to Yadira and Amani, but she saved them for last.

* * *

Jamar led her only a short distance from the tent his family stayed in. "When your sisters arrive, you will all share a tent, there is a tent next to it for the men traveling with them"

"Thank you, Jamar" Carly said

"Will you sit with us at supper?"

Carly smiled "I'd like that"

"Good" Jamar smiled "I or Shakil will get you and wake you up when supper is ready"

"Alright, see you later" Carly said, and walked into the tent

* * *

(The Bloody Hawk)

"Are you sure you girls won't even consider it?" Kara asked "There is no rush"

"We're sure, Kara" Kirsten said "We love the Bazhir, and the Bloody Hawk-"

"Then why not join the tribe?" Kourrem asked "It's very quick, and painless. Alanna joined the tribe."

"We just don't think the Bazhir life is for us" Kaiya said

"And Alanna beat a man in a trial by combat" Kirsten said "She told me that story before"

"You don't have to have a combat in order to join" Kourrem said "As long as a person of influence-"

"-such as the shamans" Kara cut in

"Such as the shamans say you can join, you may" Kourrem said

"You don't have to live with the tribe, and you don't have to participate in the Moment of the Voice, if that is what you are worried about" Kara said

"It's not that..." Kaiya said

"Then what is it?" Kara asked

"Carly" Kaiya and Kirsten said together

"What about Carly?" Kourrem asked

"We are identical triplets...everything is the same between us-" Kirsten said

"-and Carly isn't here to join the tribe with us, so we can't" Kaiya said "It would just feel wrong knowing our blood has something hers doesn't"

"We wouldn't be the same triplets we were before" Kirsten said "You wouldn't understand unless you were a triplet or a twin"

"Alanna was a twin, and she didn't have a problem with it" Kara said

"That is because there were already a million other differences between them" Kirsten said "The three of us are like on person made three times the exact same way. Alanna and her twin were extremely close, but the three of us are even closer than them"

"That is a pretty strong bonding" Kara said

"We hope you understand" Kaiya said "It's nothing against the tribe"

"I suppose it's like you said." Kourrem said "We wouldn't understand unless we are a twin or triplet. Come on Kara, it's time for the Moment of the Voice"

Kara nodded, and followed Kourrem out of the tent

* * *

(Later)

Kara and Kourrem rushed to Kirsten and Kaiya's tent. When they arrived, Nicholas and Caden were in there. Nicholas and Kirsten were kissing passionately, as were Caden and Kaiya. Kourrem cleared her throat. Kirsten and Kaiya glanced at the door, and quickly pulled away

"What-" Caden asked

"Why-" Nicholas started at the same time

"Behind you" Kaiya and Kirsten said

Caden and Nicholas turned around and seeing Kara and Kourrem, turned red "Oh" they said together.

"That's alright, you didn't know we were done with the Moment of the Voice" Kourrem said "Speaking of the Voice, he told us something you'll be happy to here"

"Carly? They found her?" Kaiya asked

"She arrived at one of the other tribes about three hours ago"

"Where?" Kirsten asked, having forgotten the anger she had against her sister (Caden and Nicholas had backed down from the breaking up idea)

"She is with the Sandrunners Tribe" Kara said "We'll send two of the tribe's men to escort you there as soon as you are ready to leave"

"We'll leave tomorrow at dawn" Kirsten said "Is that ok with you guys?"

"Yes, it means we'll get a few hours of riding before it gets too hot" Kaiya said "We'll have to drag the boys out of bed, but that's fine"

"We'll be up in time, don't worry" Caden said. Nicholas nodded his agreement

"Tomorrow at dawn it is" Kourrem said "We'll find two men at supper who are willing to go"

* * *

**Review Replies**

**inktounge58:** See? I kept my promise! Thank you for reviewing, and thank you forbeing honest in your review, I love getting positive feedback, but that won't help improve my writing (that doesn't mean I don't want possitive feedback if I have earned it!). I am sorry that the writing seemed a bit rushed. I was going through a severe case of SWBS (Severe Writers Block Syndrome) when I wrote that. I am glad that the story itself was good.

**dares to dream:** I am glad you liked the last chapter a lot. While this story isn't so much about the action, I am hoping to put a little more action in.

**xxMistyStarxx:** Thanks! I am glad you liked the review.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks! You need to stay tuned if you want to see Carly get a man.

* * *


	6. The Sandrunners pt3

**Author's Note:** I am sorry, all my wonderful reviewers! I meant to post this yesterday, but it was my prom night, so I was at a friend's house becoming pretty, and then a few hours before I was suppose to get out with my boyfriend, I got very sick, and spent the whole night in bed (just the way every girl wants to spend her prom night, right?). I still don't feel that great, so some reviews would be nice, and of course, consructive critisism is welcomed.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Kirsten looked around at the group of riders in the dawn light. Caden and Nicholas were making sure that everything was secure on the horses. Kara was giving Kaiya some medicines and bandages. Ishak and one other member of the tribe, a young man named Kalen, were mounted up and ready to escort Kirsten, Kaiya, Caden, and Nichols to the Sandrunners Tribe.

Kaiya walked over with the medicine and bandages, and placed them carefully in an extra saddlebag, and then mounted up, smiling at Kirsten. Kirsten returned the smile. Once Nicholas and Caden were mounted, the group set off, the two Bazhir men in the lead.

"Do you think Carly is still mad about how we acted? You know, by ignoring her?" Kirsten asked.

"I don't know" Kaiya said "I wouldn't blame her if she was still mad, but I find it very hard to believe that she didn't find some better way to spend her time alone than sulk over the fact that we ignored her."

"I say first thing we do when we are reunited is go for a ride and have a picnic, just the three of us."

"That sound like a great idea!" Kaiya said "You hear that boys? It will be an all-girl picnic."

Caden and Nicholas nodded.

"We understand" Caden said.

"Yeah" Nicholas said "I think a little sisterly bonding is in order for you three."

* * *

(At the Sandrunners Tribe)

Carly bit back a little laughter as she saw two little boys practicing their unarmed combat. One of them had made a rookie's mistake, though both had claimed to be top of their class.

"What is so amusing?"

Carly turned around in surprise "Oh, hi Shakil."

"Did I scare you?"

"No, not at all" Carly said "I am a knight. I don't scare easily."

They both stood next to each other for a minute before Shakil spoke again "You still have not answered my question."

"What question?"

"What had amused you?"

"Oh, it's just this fight. One of the boys made a mistake I would expect out of someone with less than a month of training. After that, I would expect them to know better."

"So you could do better?"

"Oh, easily" Carly said "I could beat anyone in this tribe with little effort for some, and no effort for most."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Would I take a little effort or no effort? Even after all those times I dumped you on your back when you were here last."

"Hey! That was two years ago. I have improved immensely."

"Oh really? I would love to see this immensely improved fighter in you...that is, if you weren't scared to fight me."

Carly grinned at him "You don't scare me, Shakil Hubbak."

"Prove it" Shakil said "I challenge you to a test of your skills against me."

"Where?"

"There is another area cleared for fighting not too far away from this one" Shakil said.

"When?"

"Are you doing anything important now?"

Carly thought about it for a minute. Shakil had always managed to unseat her on horseback duels, and he always knocked her on her back in unarmed combat. But...that was two years ago...

"I accept on one condition" she said.

"What is this condition?"

Carly smiled "Try not to cry too hard when I beat you. It will do a lot of damage to your honor."

Shakil raised his eyebrows at her "You are assuming you will win."

"Like I said, I have improved immensely" Carly said.

* * *

(In the desert between the Bloody Hawk and the Sandrunners-after several hours on the road)

"Let's stop here and eat" Ishak said, pulling the reins of his horse. Kalen followed suit.

"Alright, I guess that this spot is as good as any" Kirsten said.

Kirsten, Carly, Nicholas, and Caden set up lunch for everyone as Ishak and Kalen talked and kept a look-out for hill men.

Kirsten walked over to the two Bazhir when the food was ready, and they came to join the group, while remaining on watch.

"So Ishak, how far is it to the Sandrunners?"

"It will take about a week at this pace" Kalen answered for Ishak "But if we pushed harder than we need to, we could make it in about four days."

Kirsten and Kaiya traded looks.

"Let's not rush the horses" Kaiya said "Carly will still be there when we get there, and maybe the little more time apart will be for the better."

Kirsten nodded.

* * *

(Sandrunners Tribe)

Carly rolled herself up in a ball as she fell to ground, and called herself several kinds of stupid for not noticing Shakil's sweeping foot. The training master at the palace would have given her an extra hour of combat practice for a week for that mistake, and Raoul had taught her better than that! She had simply gotten distracted. She always got distracted when she fought him, it didn't make sense!

A hand reached out to her, and she looked up. It was Shakil's. She smiled at him, and took it, letting him pull her up.

"Have enough yet?" he asked, smiling at her, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

Carly didn't respond.

"Carly?" Shakil asked "Carly, are you even listening to me?"

Carly blinked, there she was, getting distracted again! _Snap out of it Carly! _"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"I ask if you had enough yet. That was the third time I tripped you, and I have already thrown you once. I'd say I have beaten you." Despite his words, his smile was kind, not mocking, and not in the superior tone many men in the tribe used when speaking to women. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he looked at her.

Carly blushed "Yes, I surrender. You win."

"You _have_ improved, you know" he told her as they walked towards the edge of the cleared area "I just wouldn't say you've improved immensely."

"Thanks."

Carly was surprised to see a crowed had gathered while they fought, since the cleared off area was about a mile away from the back of the tribe. Among the crowd, Carly saw Zahara. She smiled.

"You were great, Carly!" Zahara said.

"I was good" Carly corrected the 14-year old "If I was great, I wouldn't have made as many mistakes."

"I still think you were great" Zahara said, and sighed "I wish I could fight that that, but women never fight among the Bazhir."

From nearby, Carly heard one of the young men of the tribe say "So Shakil, now that you are warmed up, care to have a _real_ fight? One that will actually test your skills as a warrior?"

Shakil agreed, and Carly saw the two young men go out on to the area.

"Come on Carly, let's go back to the tribe" Zahara said.

"Actually, I think I'd rather stay here" Carly said "Maybe if I study your brother's technique, I'll be able to beat him the next time we fight."

Zahara shrugged "I'll stay too. With Shakil here, I can't get into trouble with mother for being so far away from the tribe, and it gives me a break from my weaving."

Carly looked closely at the moves that Shakil made, and watched as his muscles barely moved as he went from attack to attack, giving his opponent no clues as to where he would strike next. He made the fight seem like a dance, and he moved smoothly and gracefully from one hit or kick into the next.

Carly hadn't noticed that Zahara had been talking to her, and she surprised herself when she asked "So, Zahara...is Shakil involved with anyone?"

Carly's hands flew over her mouth as her brain registered what she had said '_Where did that come from!'_ She thought, horrified.

Zahara was looking at Carly with an equal amount of surprise "What do you mean?"

"Is he still single? I mean, I know he isn't married, but is he even looking at marrying any of the girls your mother has shown him?"

"No. Why?"

"No reason" Carly said "So...how about today's weather? Nice isn't it?"

"Carly-"

"I mean, it's a little hot for me, but I'm from the north, and-"

"Carly, don't change the subject" Zahara said "Why did you ask if Shakil was single?"

"I told you, no reason" Carly said, looking away from Zahara.

"No, there is a reason, Carly. You always have a reason" Zahara said, and forced Carly to look at her as she studied Carly carefully before smiling, her eyes dancing under her veil "How did I miss that!"

"Miss what?"

"You like Shakil."

"Well, of course I like him. He is a good friend, he can help me improve my fighting, he-"

"No, I mean you like him in a way beyond being friends" Zahara said.

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Don't deny it, Carly, it is obvious you do."

Carly blushed.

"You do!"

"Shush! Do you want him to hear you?" Carly said as a few of the on lookers of the fight looked at them. She lowered her voice "Is it really that obvious?"

Zahara nodded "You know, I think you would make a cute couple."

"You think so? Really?" Carly asked.

Zahara nodded "But you'll have to let him know soon, he has had many possible brides shown to him...he might choose one if he thinks you're not interested."

Carly leaned back "What would you say my chances are with him?"

Now it was Zahara's turn to look away.

"Zahara? What is it?" Carly asked.

"I...you see, the thing is..."

"Yes?" Carly prodded.

Zahara sighed "There is no easy way to say what I have to say, since I know you like him now, but..." Zahara bit her lip.

"Out with it, Zahara. What are my chances?"

"Very small" Zahara said "You see, a few months ago, mother began to have a hard time finding him a wife, and was considering marrying him to a woman of another one of the tribes."

"And?" Carly said "What has that to do with me?"

"He-" Zahara hesitated before rushing through the statement "He refuses to have a relationship beyond friendship with a woman who is not a member of the Sandrunners Tribe."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**spazzysassyangel**: Thanks! I am glad you liked the chapter!

**dares to dream**: Was it that obvious with the introduction of Jamar ans Shakil that I wanted Shakil and Carly to get together? Or are you just that good? I am glad that you liked the chapter. It is nice to see siblings that get along. My sister and I get along pretty well, but we still have major blow ups every once in a while (and minor blowups once every few days!)

**SOPROL**: Well, while I was in the outlining stage of this story, I was re-reading the Alanna books, and while reading Liones Rampant, come across the part when Raoul talks about being adopted by the Sandrunners, and figured to play with it a bit. I am glad you enjoyed it. I am glad you liked the chapter.**  
**

**Dragonfly257**: Wow...I think that is the longest review I have ever gotten...Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for the help with my grammar...I stink at editing my own work (but then again, doesn't everybody?) I printed out your review, bur I promise, I didn't flush it doen the toilet. Instead, I have it taped to my computer. Hopefully that will remind me to check my work before I post. I am in an Honors 11th grade English class, and my teacher is constantly pointing out my lack of proper puntuation, so it is something I need to work on. Don't worry, I did take your criticism constructively. I agree with you, It is always good to have something to work on (how else am I suppose to improove?). And Caden and Nicholas had completely backed down from the whole breaking up idea, so that isn't a concern. Usually, I put a lot of thought into the opinions of my reviewers, but I am afraid that I have to tell you that I had planned to have Carly end up with someone before I started writing this story, sorry! This is a wrap up on the series, and I had thought that a romance for Carly would be a nice way to end things (Plus it is in the genre of ROMANCE, so...). But I do agree with you, Carly has to love herself before she can love someone else. I will work on that. I am glad you are seeing there different personalities though, I have been having a hard time writing that, and I wasn't entirely sure it would be noticed, so thanks! Sorry about the grammar and punctuation, like I said before, I stink at editing my work, because I see how it is suppose to be, not how it actually is. That is why I rely on my reviewers to point mistakes out to me. I am glad that, despite my horrible punctuation, you like my story.

**inktounge58**: I'm glad chapter five was better than four. As for Carly getting a man, and your guess being Jamar...yes, you are very close...but not right. Maybe this chappie steers you in a slightly different direction.

**Elven Princess69**: I'm glad you liked chapter five. I am also glad you liked Zahara. As to will Carly find a guy in this fic, well, I would say that you have to wait and see, but I think this chapter kind of hints at the answer (at least, I hope it does). I am glad you are glad that Kaiya and Kirsten found out Carly was safe, and I am glad thatyou are glad that Nicholas and Caden backed down from the breaking up deal...wow, that is a whole lot of gladness!


	7. Joining the Tribe

**Previously in Trouble in Tortall III: Trouble's End... **

_Carly leaned back "What would you say my chances are with him?"_

_Now it was Zahara's turn to look away._

_"Zahara? What is it?" Carly asked._

_"I...you see, the thing is..."_

_"Yes?" Carly prodded._

_Zahara sighed "There is no easy way to say what I have to say, since I know you like him now, but..." Zahara bit her lip._

_"Out with it, Zahara. What are my chances?"_

_"Very small" Zahara said "You see, a few months ago, mother began to have a hard time finding him a wife, and was considering marrying him to a woman of another one of the tribes."_

_"And?" Carly said "What has that to do with me?"_

_"He-" Zahara hesitated before rushing through the statement "He refuses to have a relationship beyond friendship with a woman who is not a member of the Sandrunners Tribe."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Carly's smile fell from her face "He won't have a relationship with a woman outside of the tribe? At all? No exceptions?"

Zahara slowly nodded "I'm so sorry, Carly."

Carly looked back at Shakil. He had managed to defeat his opponent, and now he was letting him up. The two men shook hands and laughed with each other. She felt a squeeze in her heart as she listened to the laughter.

She looked at Zahara as the girl suddenly started tugging on her arm.

"What?"

"I know a way that you might get Shakil to have a relationship with you after all!"

Carly fought to keep her voice calm "How?"

"Well, he won't have a relationship outside of the tribe, right?"

"Right."

"Well? What if you _became_ a member of the tribe? You could join the tribe, and then you would be a woman of the tribe-meaning you'd become eligible!"

"Your mother would never approve of him being with me" Carly said "It wouldn't have mattered if I was born into the tribe."

"Mother can't stop him. He is the head of our tent. What he says goes. If he says you two are in a relationship, you two are in a relationship, even if mother doesn't like it!"

Carly smiled at Zahara "Zahara, you are a genius! What do I have to do to join the tribe?"

"Come on" Zahara said "Let's go talk to the headman."

* * *

Later that day, Zahara ran into the tribe "Carly is joining the tribe!" she announced to everyone in the tent.

"What!" Yadira and Amani asked in alarm.

"What?" Shakil and Jamar asked, both very excited.

"Carly is joining the tribe!" Zahara repeated "We went to the headman, and he told her she would have to fight someone to prove she was strong enough to be of the tribe, but if she won, she'd be a member! He even asked the Voice yesterday at the Moment of the Voice to speak for her, and he did!"

"When is the fight?" Shakil asked.

"In three days" Zahara said "Isn't this great news? It'll be great once Carly is part of the tribe!"

"Now Zahara, you have to be prepared for disappointment. If Carly loses-"

"That won't happen" Shakil said.

Yadira turned to face her eldest son "Shakil, not you too. You know how the men in this tribe fight. Her body wouldn't be up to-"

Shakil stood up "I've seen Carly fight. I've even fought against her. She knows what she's doing, and she is capable of more than you give her credit for, mother. Now, I am going to congratulate our soon-to-be member" He quickly left the tent and quickly walked to Carly's.

"Carly? It is Shakil, may I come in?" he asked through the tent flap.

"Of course, Shakil. Come on in" Carly called.

Shakil walked in, and saw Carly cleaning and sharpening her knives and sword.

"I heard you will be joining the tribe" Shakil said.

"Only if I win the combat" Carly said.

"Don't worry, you will. Who are you against?"

"The Headman's son, Aijad nib Jiblon, offered."

"So...three days from now, right?"

"Right" Carly said.

"This is great Carly. You are going to be a really great addition to our tribe, and I have fought against Aijad many times. I'll help you, and show you some tricks to beat him if you'd like" Shakil said. He moved closer to Carly, and sat across from her on the floor of the tent, and pointed to the knives waiting to be cleaned "Would you like some help?"

"With my fighting, or cleaning all these knives?"

"Both, or either" Shakil said.

"Sure, if you would clean the weapons while I sharpen them, that would be great" Carly said "I'd ask you to sharpen them, but I am very picky."

Shakil smiled "I can understand that."

* * *

The two of them worked silently for about an hour before they were done.

"You know, everyone in the tribe will be thrilled when you join us. You are a great warrior."

"Not everyone will be thrilled. I know your mother won't. She thinks I am a demon, and probably believes I will end up corrupting the entire tribe.

Shakil shrugged "Let her think that then. It is not true."

Carly smiled at Shakil, and felt her heart drumming on her chest. She prayed to any listening gods that Shakil couldn't hear it. She also noticed Shakil was leaning towards her, and her face felt hot.

"Carly, I-"

"Carly!"

Shakil jumped five feet in the air, and raced to one end of the tent just as Jamar walked in.

"Carly! I am so glad you are joining the tribe!"

"You are both so convinced that I will win. Will you be terribly disappointed if I loose?"

_Damn, that sounded corny. That is something I'd expect from a love-sick court lady fresh from the convent!_

"Why wait so long to congratulate her?" Shakil asked, with what sounded like a hint of contempt "You found out the same time I did."

"I thought you might be working, and I wanted to avoid that."

"You just barely missed helping me clean and sharpen my sword and knives" Carly said.

"Perfect timing then" Jamar said.

Carly noticed out of the corner of her eye that Shakil was acting really weird. He would glare at Jamar, then look at her for a moment, then frown as if thinking to himself. The pattern was continuous.

Carly had seen Nicholas and Caden act like that with Kaiya and Kirsten when other boys would make them smile or laugh, but that made sense. They loved her sisters. Why was Shakil treating 0her like Nicholas and Caden treated Kirsten and Kaiya?

* * *

(Somewhere in the desert)

"I hate the hot" Kirsten said, her skin had turned a slight pinkish red in the days since they had left for the Sandrunners Tribe "I blame the fact that it never gets this hot in the north, and I was raised in the north, so I never got used to the heat."

"We were both raised in the north" Kaiya said "I don't mind the heat at all."

"Well, you have been traveling with the Riders for the past three years. You have been in different climates at different parts of the year" Kirsten said.

"There is an oasis about half an hour's ride from here" Ishak said "We will stop and rest there for a while. That way the horses can rest and you can cool off a little."

"That's all I ask for" Kirsten said as she tried to find a way to use her coat that she could keep the sun out of her face, but not where she would be boiling hot.

* * *

(Sandrunners' Tribe-three days later, soon after the Moment of the Voice)

A crowd gathered for Carly's combat. Both supporters and people who disapproved of Carly wanted to come and see the results of the combat.

The headman of the Sandrunners, Hannam nib Jiblon, stood between Carly and his youngest son. Carly had met Aijad before, and she hated him. He was the most sexist of the entire tribe, and believed that Carly had made a demon possess the training master and Lord Raoul, then the Chamber of Ordeal and King Jonathan into _thinking_ she was talented, rather than her really being talented.

_This will be fun. Let's see how he feels about me after I cream him in this combat_ Carly thought.

* * *

Carly stumbled backwards to avoid Aijad's knife. She got a firmer grip on her own, and lunged. Aijad turned just enough that Carly was sent flying to the ground. Since she was holding an unsheathed knife, she didn't curl up like the Shang Warriors at the palace taught her to. She was rewarded with a sharp pain in her arm. A quick look with her magic told her she'd have a nice, colorful bruise tomorrow, but nothing was broken. She arm was already turning a faint bluish-purple.

_Bruise Balm will help. I'll put some on tonight, while everyone is in the Moment of the Voice._

Carly quickly jumped back up and turned, just in time to see Aijad coming at her. She dodged his knife, but then grabbed his arm and pulled the knife out of his hand before helping him over her hip. She caught her breath while he laid down and remained in the sand.

"You may kill him" Carly could hear the suppressed anguish in his voice "It is your right."

Carly turned and bowed respectively to Hannam "Hannam nib Jiblon, I do not kill if I have a choice. That would make me a barbarian, not a honorable warrior. Furthermore you are a good friend of one of my teachers, Lord Raoul of Goldenlake, I will not cause your family pain by killing your son."

Two of Aijad's older brothers ran forward and pulled their brother up, and helped him walk away, panting hard. Shakil and Jamar both ran forward and gave her a towel.

"You did great" Shakil said "Welcome to the Sandrunners."

The crowd remained for the ceremony following the combat.

"The law is the law" Hannam clearly said "We know the law well here. Carly Burns of New Hope from the north has won the right to join our tribe. She is now one of us."

There were a few cheers from some of the men that Carly had fought before. They knew they wouldn't need to worry about her taking care of herself if the tribe was attacked. If anything, the attackers should feel afraid when they see her. Despite that, Carly could seem many men and many more women frowning at the thought of her, a woman warrior, becoming one of them.

The headman turned to face Carly "Hold out your arm" he instructed. Carly obeyed. In a swift movement the man opened a shallow cut on the inside of her forearm. Holding out his own wrist, he did the same, then pressed their two wounds together.

"Become one with the tribe, and one with out people" he commanded softly. An alien magic flooded Carly's body, and she nearly fainted. Her body wasn't use to having so much power. She wasn't sure she would be able to keep from fainting for too much longer.

Their combined blood welled up and dripped onto the sand. The men who had cheered for her earlier cheered louder now.

Zahara quickly bound up her arm. The magic from the Bazhir felt strange in her body, and she hoped the strangeness would soon go away. Once Zahara was done with Carly's arm, she ran off to help the women bring out food to eat, as a celebration for their new member. Many men in the tribe came up to Carly and sat down with her, talking about the many heroic things for the tribe that they had done.

* * *

Carly headed back to her tent after the party had gone on for a while, commenting that she was very tired. She found Shakil waiting for her outside her tent.

"I was hoping to catch you away from where everyone was" Shakil explained "I figured this would be the best place to do that."

"Yes, right outside my tent is a good place to catch me" Carly said.

For the past few days, Shakil had been looking at her funny, and he was doing it again now "Hey Shakil? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just haven't seemed like yourself these past few days, and when you came out of the Moment of the Voice tonight, you were frowning."

"The Voice just gave me a lot to think about, is all" Shakil said.

"Care to share it?" Carly asked.

"No. Not now, anyway. I don't know, maybe I will tell you what he told me another time."

"It was about me, wasn't it? The Voice told you something about me."

* * *

**Review Reply**

**inktounge58:** Like I had told you, you were close...like in the same family close! Yep, I had Carly join the Sandrunners.

**spazzysassyangel:** Sorry, that was my fault for making Shakil seem like a jerk. He had been teasing her...in a friend-to-friend way. Sorry, I guess I didn't make that clear! Hopefully I made it a bit more clear that he really isn't a bad guy in this chapter

**Dragonfly257:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. Hopefully this one is good too. Yep, I made Carly a member of the tribe, and she had to fight a snotty "guys-are-better-than-girls"-types a lesson. Obviously, she didn't mind getting a difference between her and her sisters, but you have to remember, this is all in the name of love. Maybe I'll make her regret it later, once the gushy lovey-dovey feeling of a crush passes, I don't know. I hadn't planned on another fight sparking between the girls, but maybe I will...you've given me something to think about. And, like you said, of course they have to be happy in the end. I'm glad you are loving it, and as long as my readers keeep reviewing, I'll keep writing.

**ElvenPrincess69:** Don't be sorry about your review for chapter five. You NEVER have to apologize for a review to me. I think Carly and Shakil will make a cute couple too (that's why I paired them, lol!)

**dares to dream:** I love it when the wishfull thinking of my reviewers appears in my story. Well, she still haven't told him how she feels. You'll have to stay tuned for that and Shakil's reaction

**middnightblue33:** I'm glad you love these stories. Thanks for reviewing.


	8. Together Again

**Chapter Eight:** **Coming back together**

Kaiya, Kirsten, Nicholas, and Caden were finishing up with the cooking of their supper when Ishak and Kalen come over after the Moment of the Voice.

"We should be at the Sandrunners Tribe tomorrow, shortly before midday." Ishak said "Kalen and I will stay there for one night, and then leave to return to the Bloody Hawk."

Kirsten handed him a plate while Kaiya gave a plate for Kalen.

"It'll be good for you two to see Carly again" Nicholas said

"I know" Kirsten said "But...well, Kaiya doesn't really have any reason to dread seeing Carly, but I do"

"Why?" Nicholas asked

"Do you not remember how nasty I was to her? I wouldn't blame her if she hates me for it"

"She can't hate you" Kaiya said "The three of us are incapable of hating each other, it's been proven"

"How did you three prove that?" Caden asked

"Well when we were about six years old, I took Kel's sword, and played with it, and then I cut myself. I started crying and Kirsten ran out shortly before Kel and Dom. Once they got there, I didn't want to get in trouble for stealing and playing with Kel's sword, so I said Kirsten took it, and she was playing with it when I came out to tell her to stop, and she played more, and then ended up cutting me. Then, a few days later, while the Own was at New Hope, I took Faleron's flask that holds...I can't remember what it holds, but it was alcoholic, and I slipped into Carly's drink before dinner."

"How much alcohol?" Caden asked

"Enough to make her drunk...very drunk"

"How badly did you hurt yourself with the sword?" Nicholas asked

"I still have a scar on my stomach from it" Kirsten said "It wasn't too bad, the healers fixed me up quickly enough with their magic"

"Why didn't Carly run out when you hurt yourself"

"I think she was in the city, playing with some of our friends. Either that, or she was sick." Kirsten said

"So that was it? That's how you proved you didn't hate each other"

"Well, it didn't end there" Kirsten said "Later on, when we were seven or eight, I ended up shoving Kaiya down a flight of stairs when I was mad at her, and she broke what, two ribs?"

"Three" Kaiya said

"Then, I disappeared before Kel and Dom got to the staircase, so that it looked like Kaiya had fallen down the stairs. With Carly, a few months earlier, I had ridden her horse, and the horse got injured. Because of that injury, Carly couldn't participate in a horse race we were having a few days later. Carly had challenged this one girl from the city, and it took months to make the girl stop teasing her"

"Poor Carly. She's been on the bad end of both of her stories"

"Oh, she had her times" Kirsten said "One time, soon before she and I were going to start training at the palace, Tobe was watching us, Ilane, and Lalasa while Dom was with the Own and Kel took Cleon to the healers for a check-up. Now you have to know that Alanna and George were at New Hope, and out in about the city. Well, George had recently taught us to throw knives-"

"George taught three ten year old how to throw knives?"

"Yes, but only to make us shut up about teaching us" Kirsten said "Anyway, she took some knives into the hallway and played darts with them, and then she heard Kel coming back, and ran. Well, Kel wasn't exactly happy to find a design of knives forced into the walls of the hallway, and so..." Kirsten shrugged "Carly blamed the whole thing on me"

"A year earlier, Carly had been playing in Kel's office. Kel had been writing some reports and managing the finances of New Hope. Carly opened a window because it was hot in the room, and the office was really stuffy. Well, it had been a windy day, and the wind came in and blew the papers everywhere-including out the window and down into a mud puddle below on the ground. After that, she quickly left, not wanting to get caught. She had borrowed a toy of mine that had my name on it, and was so worried about Kel coming and getting caught that she accidentally left the toy there. Kel found it, and thought I had opened the window...Carly just never corrected her."

"Wow" Caden said "You three must have given Kel, Dom, and Tobe millions of headaches growing up"

"Yep" Kaiya said "While we had been mad at each other, we always still loved each other afterwards"

"But all those times were different" Kirsten said "First of all, we were younger. With the sword, Kel overheard you telling me it was you, when you came to apologize for me getting in trouble. With the alcohol, Faleron was the only one who really got in trouble for leaving his alcohol out where Carly could get it and drink it. Though, she did get in some trouble. With your ribs, they never found out I had done it, and they thought you had fallen, so you didn't get in any trouble. With Carly's horse, the horse told Tobe while he was healing her, and Tobe told Kel and Dom. With the knives, George got in more trouble with Alanna because he taught us than I got in with Kel. With the papers, Carly soon felt so bad about getting you in trouble, she ran to Kel, and told her everything. And we also always apologized to each other right away. Carly ran off before I could apologize"

"So you'll go to the tribe, apologize, and everything will be fine" Kaiya said "Don't worry about it, Kirsten"

* * *

(The next day)

Shakil, Jamar, Carly, and one of Shakil and Jamar's friends were having practice combats when Zahara ran over. It was shortly before the midday meal

"Carly! Go to your tent!" Zahara called

Carly had been fighting Jamar, and both stopped when Zahara called her name "Why?"

"Your sisters have arrived!" Zahara said "They were taken to the tent you three will share"

Carly ran off from where she was to her tent. Jamar and Shakil-who had stopped his own fight when he heard what Zahara was saying-quickly followed.

Carly ran into her tent with Zahara, Shakil, and Jamar. Kirsten and Kaiya turned when they heard the tent flap opening. Carly had been ready to leap on her sisters and hug them, she was so excited they were finally here, and she had missed them both so much. When her sisters turned to face her, she thought back to the fight they had, and something inside her stopped her from leaping on them.

Nicholas and Caden were helping the girls get their stuff unpacked, and Caden was the first to beak the uncomfortable silence

"Well, Nick, what do you say we go and unpack our own stuff" he said

"I think that's a good idea" Nick said "If you ladies need us, we'll be over in the tent next to you"

Caden and Nicholas left.

"Um...I should get back to my weaving" Zahara said, and left

Carly turned to face Shakil and Jamar "Could you two excuse us? We need to...I think my sisters and I need a few minutes alone"

Shakil smiled at Carly, and left, but Jamar didn't move "Are you sure you want us to-"

Shakil grabbed his brother and pulled him out of the tent.

With everyone gone, the silence became eerie again. Kaiya slowly walked over to Carly, and hugged her, Carly quickly returned the hug, then backed away "We missed you"

"I missed you too" Carly said. She looked up at Kirsten "I missed both of you"

Kirsten smiled at Carly, her eyes filling with tears of remorse "I was a jerk, you know, back at the Bloody Hawk"

"Yeah" Carly said

"But, hey, sisters fight"

Carly smiled "And they're still sisters"

Kirsten smiled, and ran over to Carly before hugging her fiercely

"I am so sorry" Kirsten said "I was out of line"

Carly pulled away "I'll make you a deal. I'll forgive you for being a jerk, if you forgive me"

"Forgive you?" Kirsten asked "What is there to forgive?"

"For being jealous, and for attacking you and Kaiya for having men in your lives. I was wrong to do that."

"I forgive you" Kirsten said

"I forgive you too" Carly said

The two hugged again

"Hey, can we join in?"

Carly and Kirsten turned and saw Kaiya, Nick, and Caden all standing in the entry to the tent

"Of course you can join in" Carly said "Come on"

The three young adults hurried over and joined, turning the hug into a group hug.

"I missed all of you" Carly said

"We missed you too" Kirsten said "So? What has been going on? We have been separated for a little over two weeks

* * *

(a few days later)

Kirsten, Kaiya, and Carly returned from their picnic, and dropped the remaining food off at their tent.

"That was great, having it be just the three of us" Carly said "And I would love to stay and talk, but I have to run. I have training"

"Training?" Kirsten asked

"Yes, I am training with the warriors of the tribe." Carly said, pulling her hair into a horsetail "Shakil and Jamar are helping teach me. Now I have to run, or I'll be late...do I look alright? My horsetail isn't crooked"

"Yeah, you looks fine" Kirsten said

"Great. Got to go"

Kirsten and Kaiya watched her go

"Have you noticed anything different about Carly since we got here?" Kirsten asked

"Yes. Since when does she like to go to training? She always hated it, I thought. She wanted to be a knight, but the two of you always told me she complained about having to do what an instructor told her to do, rather than what she wanted to do"

"Yeah, and she has been really...dare I say it, girly"

"Girly?"

"Think about it, Kaiya. She is going to training right?"

"Yes"

"She had asked us how she looked before leaving. Why is she concerned about how she looks during a training session if she is just going to be getting dirty and sweaty?"

"She is always using her handheld mirror to make sure she looks nice before supper too" Kaiya said

"Why would Carly be going to training when she doesn't have to, and why would she always care about how she looks?"

Kirsten and Kaiya looked at each other, and smiled before saying "A boy!"

"She likes someone!" Kirsten said

"Who do you think it is?" Kaiya asked

"I don't know" Kirsten said

"We have to figure it out. Wouldn't it be great if we could get them together? Then, Carly will finally have a guy of her own too!"

"Should we get the guys involved?"

"Yeah, they can ask the guys around the tribe, and see if they will tell them if they like Carly" Kirsten said

Nicholas and Caden were in their tent when the girls came in.

"Busy?" Kirsten asked

"Not really" Nicholas said "Why?"

"We have a favor to ask of you two" Kaiya said

"What is it?" Caden asked

"Carly likes someone!" Kaiya said

"Who?" Caden asked

"If I knew that, would I have said someone? No. I would have said their name" Kaiya said "That is where you guys come in"

"We need you to ask around. It would seem strange if we were asking what they thought about our sister. But if you ask, they might open up, because you are guys"

"Well, if you want us too, we can, but I don't think you have to. I think you two could ask one person, and get all the answers you need" Caden said

"Who?" Kaiya asked

"Well, she spends a lot of time with Zahara. I'll bet you anything she knows who Carly likes" Caden said

Kaiya looked at Kirsten "Let's go find Zahara"

* * *

The two girls found Zahara quickly. She was sitting alone outside her tent, weaving. The girls calmly walked over.

"This is driving me crazy" Kirsten said, sitting on one side of Zahara

"You and me both" Kaiya said, sitting on the other.

"What is wrong?" Zahara asked

"We know Carly likes someone, but she won't tell us who...she won't even admit she likes someone"

"And it is someone in this tribe"

"He likes her too" Zahara said, and then her eyes become wide

"You know who it is?" Kirsten asked

Zahara shook her head vigorously

"Yes you do, tell us" Kaiya said

"I promised I wouldn't"

"We won't tell Carly you told"

"We are very good at figuring out mysteries, we'll say we figured it out on our own"

"It's not Carly that worries me" Zahara said "I promised him I wouldn't say anything either, and he would be furious if I told"

"Well, we don't even know who the he is" Carly said

"And you won't know. Shakil told me in complete confidence, and I won't break it"

"Shakil?" Kaiya asked "You're brother?"

A look of horror came over Zahara's face. Carly rested a gentle hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. We didn't hear it from you"

"Really? Thank you" Zahara said

"Not a problem" Kirsten said "Thank you for the information"

"Right...thanks for the information that you didn't give us" Kaiya said, winking at Zahara as she stood up.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**dares to dream:** I'm going to keep you in suspense a bit longer for Shakil and Carly to wake up and realize the other likes them. Ha! And as to what did the Voice say?...I'll keep you in suspense about that for a bit too! Double ha! Am I evil yet?

**inktounge58:** I perposly ignored the fact that Carly was joining a tribe without her sisters. All planned out. I have finals and a ton of school stuff coming up, but when I get a chance, I promise to look into your story.

**spazzysassyangel: **I'm glad that Shakil is in a better light now. And you'll have a bit of a wait for Kaiya and Kirsten's reaction to Carly joining the Sandrunners.

**middnightblue33:** Thanks for the review. I like Shakil and Carly together too

**Dragonfly257:** I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. The good news is you don't have to wait any longer for the chapter above.

The bad news is, you have to wait for my next update


	9. Battles and Romance

**Author's Note: **I am sorry that you had to wait an extra week for this chapter. I hate finals, I really do. I had finals, and they took up all my time. But, I am about to start my last week of school, and then I have all summer to devote to my stories and you, my wonderful, loyal fans.

**Chapter Nine- Battle and Romance**

Carly dodged a punch from Shakil, and swung at him. He easily caught her arm, and Carly had to spin to get out of the hold. This was a private training session between the two of them. Carly swept her foot out, and nearly lost her balance when Shakil stepped back just out of her foot's range. Shakil helped her fall by sweeping out his own foot.

She swore as she hit the ground, and then grinned up at Shakil "You'd think I would have learned your secret by now"

"My secret is that I am a natural" Shakil said smiling

Carly stuck her tongue out at Shakil "You are so modest about that, aren't you?"

Shakil laughed, and pulled Carly to her feet "If you want, I'll let you tell everyone I was horribly defeated by you"

Carly smiled "They would call me a liar, and it would be true"

"I'll back you up and recount just how it happened...I thought I had you, and then, the next thing I knew, I was on the ground."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll just let the men of the tribe tease me for loosing. They would tease me a lot more if they found out you and I were lying and said I won"

"Have it your way" Shakil shrugged "Come on, let's stop and get cleaned up before the midday meal"

Carly nodded, and the two of them walked off the practice court laughing.

Right before getting within hearing distance of the tribe, Shakil turned to Carly "Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"There is something I want to tell you, but I just don't know how"

"Using words would probably be the easiest way" Carly said, smiling

"Carly, I'm serious"

Carly stopped smiling "Ok, Shakil. I'm all ears"

"I...um...it's just that...Carly, I...I thought you should know...that-"

"Come on Shakil, out with it"

Shakil seemed to stop what he was saying, and then thought of something else "My real secret to success in combat is I have been training since I was four"

Carly looked at Shakil suspiciously "That is what you wanted t tell me?"

Shakil nodded

"Ok..." Carly said, more than a little confused "Well, lets go eat. I'm starving"

* * *

Halfway through the midday meal, an alarm was sent up. There were hill bandits riding hard and fast towards the tribe. Men raced to their tents to get weapons before rushing to get their horses ready. Women quickly gathered the children together to get them where they were less likely to be in danger. Nicholas, Caden, Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly raced to help the men in battle. As she was riding out, Carly noticed Zahara watching, her, the men, and her sisters riding out. She stayed there until her mother, Yadira, pulled her away.

Carly shook off the look of desperation she had seen in Zahara's eyes, and nudged her mare, Gypsy, into a full run. Carly pulled out her war hammer and crushed the skull of a raider who had gotten past the rest of the tribesmen, and had managed to make it into the tribe. He dropped down dead.

* * *

Right after Carly had cut down her sixth bandit, she saw a sight that made her freeze. Zahara...she was out in the middle of the battle field armed with nothing more than a sling made from a tree branch and some cloth, and a few small stones. She hurtled them at some of the bandits, but missed her target each time. With her final stone, she managed to hit a bandit in the back. Rather than hurt him, she only drew his attention. He rode at her, his eyes locked on her small frame.

Time slowed down as Carly nudged her horse into a run. She lost all sense of thought and feeling. She thought there was no way she could make it to Zahara in time. Somewhere behind her, she heard Shakil and Jamar scream Zahara's name.

A second bandit came up from her side, and slashed at Gypsy. Her faithful mare and best friend went down. Carly tumbled off.

She turned to look at Gypsy. The fall was hard enough to bring time back to it's regular pace. Her side was throbbing and her leg hurt. She had to blink back tears as she realized there was no way she could save her horse, and if she tried, Zahara would die.

Carly let out a war cry so fierce, she scared herself. She killed the man that had killed Gypsy, then grabbed her knight's shield and her sword. She carefully stuffed her axe and war hammer in her belt, and ran towards Zahara.

She reached her terrified friend a mere seconds before the bandit. She quickly pulled Zahara close to her, and held her shield up to protect both of them.

The smash of the bandit's hammer against her shield was hard enough to hurt her arm. She used the shield to shove the man backwards, then leapt up the run him through with her sword. She didn't get a chance to. Two arrows were plunged into his side, and he fell to the ground. He didn't move after that. She looked up, and saw Jamar and Shakil with their bows raised, ready to fire at the bandit who was down. She guessed it had been their arrows that killed him. She signaled to them to get back to the battle

* * *

Carly kept Zahara by her side, protecting her from any more bandits. Her sisters, the boys, and the tribe took care of the rest. After the battle, Carly helped Zahara to the tent she shared with her sisters.

Carly was calming down Zahara, who was in hysterics after the battle was over. Just as she had the girl calmed down, the tent flap flew open, and Shakil came in.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" He screamed right at Zahara "WERE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED! WHAT WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE!"

"I-I thought...I thought maybe I could-"

"YOU COULD WHAT! HELP?!" Shakil roared

Zahara looked ready to have a new fit of hysterics. Carly jumped up from next to her side

"Shakil, shut up and leave!"

Shakil spun to face Carly "Are you telling me what to do? You can't-"

Carly cut him off "I can, and I am!" Carly yelled "The battle terrified your sister, and I had just calmed her down when you barged in! Uninvited, might I add!"

"She's my sister!" Shakil said "You can't stop me from seeing her!"

"I can when she is in a tent that belongs to me and my sisters!" Carly snapped "This is our tent, not yours! Now get out!"

"Carly-"

"SHAKIL, GET OUT OR GODS AS MY WITNESS, I WILL FORCE YOU OUT WITH MY SWORD!" Carly screamed, loosing her temper

Shakil looked back and forth between Carly and Zahara, glaring at both of them.

"Shakil, don't make me tell you to leave again" Carly said, her voice now deadly quiet "I'll personally take her back to your tent when I think she has calmed down enough. When I think you've calmed down enough"

Shakil turned around and left. He ran into Kirsten and Kaiya.

"What is going on in there?" Kaiya asked "We could hear you screaming across the tribe."

"Ask your sister" Shakil said, and stormed off.

* * *

About ten minutes, later, Carly tried to send Zahara back to her tent.

"Wait" Kaiya said "We need to speak with her. It is very important"

"About what?" Carly asked

"Nothing. Don't worry" Kirsten said "Why don't you go find a place to sit and mourn Gypsy. We both know how important she was to you"

Carly gave her sisters a suspicious look, but nodded, and left.

Kaiya waited until Carly was gone, then walked to the next tent and brought over Caden and Nicholas.

"OK Zahara, I think now is a great time for mission romance to go into full swing" Kaiya said

"Now? She and Shakil are furious with each other" Zahara said

"Yes, but they both really like each other, so all it take is a simple make up to get them over it. If we plan the make up right, we can make them _hook_ up as well" Kirsten said "Now, Zahara, this is what you need to do"

The group huddled together, and talked before Zahara returned to her own tent.

* * *

(A few hours later)

"Carly? Are you there?" Zahara asked

"Come in Zahara" Carly called. Zahar walked in "Carly. Shakil wants me to ask you to meet him at the area you fought him at when you first came here. He wants to apologize, and he doesn't want any distractions"

"Doesn't want any of his friends to see, he means" Carly said bitterly "Alright, I'll go. To leave him would be rude, and Kel raised us better than that"

Carly left. Zahara smiled at Kirsten and Kaiya. They both gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Shakil was waiting a little ways away from the clearing when Carly arrived.

"Zahara gave you my message?" he asked

Carly nodded

"Good" Shakil said

"She said you wanted to apologize" Carly said "Go ahead. I'm listening"

"Carly, I have a surprise for you" Shakil said "Come with me"

Shakil led Carly the rest of the way to the arena. There, Carly saw a horse.

"Take a look at her" Shakil said "I just bought her, tell me what you think"

Carly climbed over the low fence and carefully examined the mare. She was a black mare with a white main and tail. The mare remained completely still as Carly examined her.

"She's beautiful, Shakil. You have a wonderful taste in horses. But I thought you liked your horse. Why did you buy another one?"

Shakil shook his head "She is not for me"

"Who is she for?" Carly asked as she stroked the silky coat of the mare "Certainly not Zahara. From what I was told, you are furious with her for joining the defense of the tribe"

"She's not for Zahara." Shakil said "She's for you"

Carly's head shot up "Me?"

Shakil nodded "I know your horse was injured, and you'd need to find a new one before you and your sisters could continue traveling."

"Does she have a name?"

"Hasana" Shakil said "It means 'Beautiful'"

"The name suits her. She is such a beautiful lady."

"Don't let the appearance or name fool you. She is a beauty on the outside, but I know you'll need a war horse, and she is a fierce one in battle. Fiercer than any warrior. Just like you"

Shakil quickly stepped forward, and kissed Carly. Softly at first, but then with a fierce, built up passion. Carly was in shock, but that soon melted away, and she began kissing him with the same passion.

When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing deeply

"Does that mean you except my apology?" he asked

Carly answered with a smile, and Shakil began kissing her again.

* * *

Later that night. Nicholas and Caden were visiting. Caden and Kaiya were making wedding plans.

"What do you think Caden? Where should we hold the wedding? New Hope or the palace? Dad will be getting married at New Hope, and his first wedding was there too, so did Kel and Dom, and Tobe and Loey."

"Well, it would be keeping with tradition to do it at New Hope" Caden said "What makes you consider the palace?"

"The palace can hold a lot of people"

"So can New Hope" Kirsten pointed out "It's amazing how Kel can cram so many people into one place for a wedding, and everyone can be attended to and comfortable"

"If you want my opinion, I think you should have the wedding at New Hope. You know you will be inviting everyone who lives in New Hope anyway, so you might as well save them the trouble of moving the entire town up to the palace" Nicholas said

Just then, the tent flap opened, and Carly came in.

"Whose idea was it?" she demanded.

"What idea?" Kirsten asked.

"Whose idea was it to set Shakil and I up on the little date we had just now?"

"You went on a date?" Kaiya said, trying to fight the smile on her face and loosing.

"You planed it then?" Carly said.

"Kirsten and I are co-masterminds" Kaiya said, in a casual tone "Caden, Nicholas, and Zahara were our accomplices.

"Zahar- You pulled Zahara in on this?" Carly demanded.

"Yes. She could see you liked him and he liked you.

"Well, I have just one thing to say to the two of you...and you two boys as well, and you had better believe I'll tell Shakil Zahara helped."

"What do you have to say?"

"Thank you" Carly said, smiling wildly.

"Thank you? You're happy?"

"Are you blind? Have you not seen how handsome he is? Or how strong and sweet? Or how honorable?"

"Mithros, Carly! I thought you were mad at us! You seemed furious!" Kirsten said

"Furious? No, I have never been happier!" Carly said.

"You missed your calling by a long shot" Kaiya said "You should have become a Player"

"I take it things went well on the date?" Kirsten said, grinning.

"Things went amazingly well" Carly said "He...hold on, give me a minute." Carly went back to the tent flap and opened it, looking around carefully.

"Carly, what are you looking for?"

Carly popped her head back inside "I was making sure that no one was near enough to hear us talking.

"At this time of night?" Kaiya said "So? What did Shakil do?"

"He kissed me!" She said, and fell backwards onto the mat she slept on.

"He...he kissed you? Like he _kissed_ you, kissed you?" Kirsten said "On the lips?"

Carly nodded her head vigorously.

"But...I thought men and women don't touch in public" Nicholas said "I thought it was considered disgraceful.

"It is" Kirsten said.

"He did it away from the tribe. No one saw us" Carly said.

"Kissed on the first date...nice" Kaiya said.

"And he found a way to do it without disgracing you." Kirsten said

Carly smiled.

"Aww...our little Carly is growing up" Kaiya said in a baby voice.

"Hey, I was the middle triplet" Carly said "You are younger than me, Kaiya.

"Only by one minute.

"Both of you stop it" Kirsten said "Carly, I am older than you by _three_ minutes, and I don't hold it over you.

"You just did.

"That was to make you shut up."

"Ladies, don't start bickering" Nicholas said.

"Well, I think I am going to bed. I am really tired" Carly said.

"Yeah, come on Nicholas, we should get back to our tent." Caden said

Nicholas kissed Kirsten and Caden kissed Kaiya before they got up.

"We'll make more plans tomorrow" Caden promised.

"Ok" Kaiya said.

The three girls then went to bed.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Dragonfly257: **I am glad the sisters are back together again as well. As for the Voice, well, cliffhangers are just so much fun to right, and hard to turn down when they come up. I'm glad you liked the part of what they did as kids. I wasn't too sure about that, and it was completely random, so I am glad that you liked it. Thanks for reading.

**inktounge58:** I am glad that you liked the last chapter. Again, I am sorry about the long break. I still have finals, so I am not in a great mod right now. However, a review goes a long way in making for a happy author ;)

**spazzysassyangel:** I am glad that you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Sana:** There! Now you don't have to hunt me down! I am sorry it took so long to update. Blame my finals at school, they took up all my time. Just out of curiosity, what did you mean by I left the story off in a bad spot? Did you mean it was really a bad part, or was it bad because it left you dangling?

**middnightblue33:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. As to when will Carly tell her sister she joined? You just have to wait and see, and, I am sorry to say, it's a bit of a wait still.


	10. A Rider to Be

**Author's Note:** Yeah! Finals are over! That is what this chapter is celebrating! (that, and I owe you all from the week I skipped a posting because of the evil finals.)

**Author's Note 2:** I have had a lot of people ask me when the whople secret conversation between the Voice and Shakil will be revealed. TO answer your question, that will be revealed near the end of the story, sorry.

**

* * *

****Chapter Ten: A Rider-to-be**

A few days after the bandit attack, Carly was coming back from a ride with Hasana. True, Hasana would never be able to replace Gypsy, but she found that she and Hasana seemed to share the same spirit at times.

She had to get used to riding Hasana. She, her sisters, Nicholas, and Caden planned to leave tomorrow morning. They wanted to give themselves plenty of time to reach New Hope before Dylan and Verene's wedding.

Carly saw Zahara working on a loom outside the tent her family owned.

"Hello Zahara."

Zahara looked up at Carly "Hello"

"How mad was Shakil when he finally got to talk to you about the day of the attack?"

Zahara's eyes filled with tears "He was livid. He asked me what I was thinking, and I told him I wanted to be just like you and your sisters, and become a warrior. I know in the north, girls who are 15 or older can become a trainee for the Queen's Riders, so I decided to mention that. Shakil shut the idea down before I even finished telling him"

"He was really scared by you running out there" Carly said

"I know, but..."

"Tell you what. He has had some time to calm down. Why don't I talk to him, and possibly convince him to let you train.

Just then, Yadira came out, and glared when she saw Carly "Haven't you ruined my family enough?" she spat "First, you have your demons possess my Zahara, and she is nearly killed. Next, your demons possess my Shakil, and you make him think he loves you. Now, you distract my daughter from her work, which shall hopefully salvage her reputation in this tribe enough to find her a decent husband?" Yadira glared at her before she could respond, and returned to the tent "Zahara! Bring that inside!" she yelled

Zahara quickly did as she was told "Don't forget your promise" she said

Carly smiled "I'll go find him and talk to him right now"

* * *

"No" Shakil said

"Shakil, at least think about it" Carly said

"I have thought about it. My answer is the same as it was a few seconds ago, and the same it was a few days ago when Zahara mentioned it"

"But this is something she wants!"

"Zahara living is something I want!" Shakil said "I'm not going to talk to my mother about letting my sister become a Rider"

"Why not? My sister is a Rider"

"You saw what happened when the raiders attacked. They nearly killed her!"

"She didn't know what she was doing" Carly said "The Riders will train her so she knows how to fight" Shakil turned away from Carly "Shakil, she is one of my friends. Do you think I would be suggesting this if I didn't think it would be good for her?"

"What is good for her is to stay her, and hope a man will still want to marry her. She might have ruined everything! She should never have been in the battle field, and she never should be in one again!"

"Why not?" Carly asked

"Because she's a-" Shakil started to say, but then froze

"A what?" Carly asked

"Nothing" Shakil said

"A woman? She shouldn't fight because she is a woman?" Carly asked

Shakil spun back around "I didn't say that"

"But you were about to" Carly said, her eyes cold

"It's the way I was raised, all Bazhir men are raised to believe that"

"You told me you didn't believe that!"

"I didn't...I mean, I don't! It's just..."

"Just what?"

"Zahara is my sister"

"What if she wasn't?"

"What?"

"If she wasn't your sister, would you have a problem with her wanting to train as a Rider?"

"No" Shakil said "But if she wasn't my sister, she wouldn't be training either, because her family would still tell her no"

"Look, Shakil" Carly said "She snuck away to come and fight, which means she wants to fight. Now if she wants to fight, she will. Wouldn't you rather her know how to protect herself?"

"My mother will never agree to it" Shakil said

"She doesn't have to" Carly said "Your dad is dead, which makes you head of the family. If you say she can train, your mother has no choice but to accept your choice. She can't force you to change your mind"

"The other men in the tribe will have problems with it"

"That is their fault" Carly said

"No man in this tribe or any tribe will ever marry Zahara if she becomes a warrior"

"So? There are many of men who will marry her in the North, and I can think of a few men in the Bloody Hawk who might agree. Having Alanna, my sisters, and me there has converted a few of them"

Shakil looked at Carly and sighed "Fine. She can train as a Rider"

Carly smiled "Mind if I come with you when you tell her? I want to see her face"

Shakil made a face "You just want to see my mother's reaction. I know you don't like her because she frowns upon female warriors"

"I want to see Zahara's reaction...the look of horror that will come over your mother's face is just an added bonus"

* * *

Shakil and Carly walked into Shakil's family tent, and saw his mother talking with a few women from the tribe. Zahara was in the corner of the tent, weaving

"Zahara" Shakil said "Remember when you asked me if you could train as a warrior in the North?"

Zahara looked at Shakil, and nodded

"What had I told you?"

"You had said it was not a woman's place to train as a warrior"

Carly glared at Shakil. Zahara had never told her Shakil had used those exact words. He looked at her sheepishly, and shrugged.

"Well, I have decided I was wrong"

The entire tent fell quiet

"What?" Zahara asked

"You can train and join the Queen's Riders in the North" Shakil said

"She can what?" Yadira demanded

"She can join the Queen's Riders in the North" Shakil said

"Shakil, Zahara can not go and train at the palace in the North. I am her mother, and I say she can not"

"I am the head of this family. She is training...that is, if she still wants to"

"Of course I want to!" Zahara said, jumping up and running over to hug her brother "Oh, thank you Shakil! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Shakil-" Yadira started

"No mother" Shakil said "I have decided she can train. This matter is not up for discussion"

Carly had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Yadira's face. If it had just been Carly there to see, she would have yelled at Shakil, but she would never let her friends see her argue with a man who had authority over her.

"My father will not allow it" Yadira said

"Grandfather has no say" Shakil said

With a final look at Shakil, and a glare at Carly, Yadira left the tent, with her friends quickly following.

* * *

(Later that night)

Carly, Kirsten, Kaiya, Nicholas, and Caden were all in the girls' tent when the flap flew open. All four of them drew their swords

"Demon!" Yadira demanded, storming in. The swords were lowered. "What magic did you use on my son?"

"What do you mean?"

"What...what demon did you place in my son to make him believe he should send his sister to an early grave?"

"I didn't do anything to Shakil. I just reasoned with him. If Zahara went off to fight once, what was going to stop her from doing it again? I made Shakil realize he would rather her know how to protect herself, and therefore give her a chance of surviving"

"I don't believe you!"

Carly shrugged "Then don't. No one is making you"

"You vile demon! You have ruined my son, and are ruining my daughter! I won't take it!"

"Are you done?" Kirsten asked, coming to stand on one side of Carly "Because I believe that our sister doesn't have any interest in your false accusations"

"Though Shakil might" Kaiya said, coming over to Carly's other side

"Zahara will not train" Yadira said "My father is speaking with Shakil right now. He will fix him"

"Or the demon I placed on Shakil will just transfer to him" Carly said, and let a little of her gift show. Yadira's eyes grew wide, and she left. Carly chuckled. So did everyone else in the tent.

"You shouldn't have done that, Carly. Now she will tell the entire tribe you placed a demon on Shakil, and we'll be ran out of the tribe"

"Than we will have no problem getting to dad's second wedding in time" Carly said "Personally, I wouldn't mind leaving...it would get me away from Yadira."

"So is Zahara coming with us when we leave the tribe?"

"Assuming Shakil's grandfather doesn't get him to change his mind about her being allowed to become a Rider."

"Kaiya? Kirsten? Are you two still awake?" Carly whispered later that night

"What Carly?" Kaiya asked. There was no sound from Kirsten.

"I was just thinking about what Shakil did. You know, with the whole surprising me with a horse and everything."

"Kirsten and I were glad that it worked out so well" Kaiya said

"What did you two do in the way of planning that? Gypsy died the same day Shakil gave her to me"

"Well, we were planning with Zahara, and the group of us agreed that a present was the best way to apologize. We then thought what would be the best gift for you, and Zahara brought up how the Sandrunners sell some of the best horses in the entire Eastern Realm, and that you'd need a horse for us to keep travelling. It all worked out."

"What if Zahara had never gone out into the battle feild? Gypsy wouldn't hav ebeen slaughtered, Shakil and I never would have blown up, and there would have been no need for apologies or a new horse. What would you have done then?"

"I don't know" Kaiya said "We'd probably still would have to be planning for how to get you two together"

* * *

Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya were up and packed before dawn. The guys were slower to get up, but most of the tribe was still asleep when they headed towards the front of the tribe. Shakil and Jamar promised to wake up early enough to see the group off and to say good-bye to Carly, so she wasn't surprised to see the brothers waiting for them when they arrived. She was thrilled to see Zahara was there as well. She was on a horse and had baggage.

She was, however, surprised to see Shakil on horseback, and the horse had baggage as well. Jamar, however, was on foot and had no bags with him

"Meet the new head of the Hubbak tent" Jamar said with a huge smile on his face as he bowed. Carly sent Shakil a questioning look.

He shrugged "Did you expect me to let you leave without anyone? Your sisters each have their own man, it is time you have your own man."

"So now you are my man?" Carly asked

"Or you are my woman. Either way, I'm coming" Shakil said with a shrug. " I told my mother I was going with you and Jamar was to take my place as head of the family. Besides, someone needs to watch Zahara"

Zahara looked up at Shakil "I would have been fine with Carly, Kirsten, Kaiya, Nicholas, and Caden"

Caden looked at Zahara and smiled "He's just using you as an excuse to come with us so he can be close to Carly. Don't take away his excuse"

"Exactly" Shakil said "Now be quiet before I change my mind and send you back to mother"

"Speaking of your mother" Carly said "DO you expect me to believe that she just went right along with that?"

"No" Shakil said "She has assured me that when the demon you placed over me wares off, and I return home, back in my right mindframe, she will happily welcome me home, and I will be head of the family again. She will make sure that everyone knows that it's not my fault I ran off, it's all yours and that demons of yours"

Carly, Kirsten, Kaiya, Nicholas, and Caden rolled their eyes.

"If all your questions are answered, can we go?" Kirsten said. Everyone nodded, and the group headed out into the desert.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**ElvenPrincess69:** I am glad you loved it, and you are not the only one who wished you could meet a guy like Shakil. I am lucky, I DID meet a guy like him. But they are very rare.

**dares to dream:** Thanks for reviewing.

**Lady Kale:** Here is another update. I am stil safe from you having to hunt me down.

**spazzysassyangel:** Yep, they kissed

**inktounge58:** I'm glad you though the last chapter was good. Did this chapter do a good job of explaining how Shakil managed to do everything with the horse so easily? I hope so. Well, you got a tiny taste of the tribe's reaction. I think that was pretty acurate to what things would have been like.

**Dragonfly257:** Does this chapter explain everything about the plan for you? And, you also got Shakil's mother's reaction. I promise I will explain, but not until the end of the story (hahaha. I'm evil!)

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** Really? My writing rocks? AWW Thanks! Yeah, I am looking forward to writing the scene when Shakil asks Dom for permission.

**middnightblue33:** You will see everything be revealed in due time. Yep, Carly and Shakil are (finally) together


	11. Disgraced!

**Chapter Eleven: Disgraced!**

The party of riders had spent the past week or so traveling, and were recently out of the desert. The group was coming up on Port Legann, which wasn't far from Pirate's Swoop. They were currently in a small town, trying to find an inn to stay at, as the sun was going down. Nicholas turned to Carly

"Hey Carly" Nicholas said "Do you think we are far enough away from the tribes that it would be alright if we...went back to our old habits?"

Carly had a pretty good idea as to why he was asking her this question "Yes" she said "We left the desert two days ago"

"Finally!" Nicholas said. He grabbed the reins of Kirsten's horse, pulled her in close to her, and kissed her. Caden did the same with Kaiya.

Carly bit back laughing when she saw the looks on Shakil and Zahara's faces. Nicholas and Kirsten soon broke apart, as did Caden and Kaiya.

"They kissed...in public!" Shakil said "And your sisters seem pleased! It is dishonorable for women and men to touch in public. It is disgraceful!

Carly bit back a smile

"What is amusing, Carly? You're sisters are being disgraced right before your eyes" Zahara said

"Shakil, Zahara, we're not among the Bazhir anymore. It isn't considered disgraceful for men and women to touch and kiss in public. In fact, it is quiet common.

"Common?" Shakil said, his eyes wide

"Well...yes" Carly said

"You see" Kirsten said "Outside of the desert, it is considered wrong by some if you _don't_ touch the man or woman you are in love with...as long as you are in a relationship with them"

"It is?" Shakil and Zahara asked

"Yes" Kaiya said "Caden and I are getting married, and at the wedding, we will be kissing. In front of everyone"

"Everyone?" Zahara asked

"Everyone" Caden said "And we will do so proudly"

Shakil turned to Carly "If I was to kiss you now-"

"-It would be totally and completely acceptable" Carly finished

Shakil reached out for the reins of Hasana, pulling Carly close. He leaned over to kissed her, but swiftly broke away before he was even a inch away from her lips.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel right. I feel like I am disgracing you"

Carly gave him a smile "That is fine. I understand completely. Just because my sisters show their love in public, doesn't mean we have to."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I can try again if you-"

Carly shook her head "It will make the times you do kiss me or hold me all the more special, because we'll be alone"

Shakil smiled at her "Thank you"

* * *

Caden and Kaiya focused on each other while Kirsten and Nicholas focused on each other. This left Carly, Zahara, and Shakil to focus on the map and finding them an inn or tavern to spend the night in.

Many young men were eager when Carly stopped the group to ask if they knew of a good inn to stay at. However, they were more interested in flirting with Zahara then helping Carly.

"Why do the boys keep stopping to talk to only me?" Zahara asked

"Because you are beautiful" Carly said "They see very few full Bazhir women, and you are one of the more beautiful women. Also, boys here like a little mystery, and your veil gives you that sense of mystery."

Kirsten finally started paying attention "Then let's put it to use. The next time we stop to ask for an inn, Zahara asks

They didn't have to wait long. A boy soon came over to flirt with Zahara. She asked him about a place where the group could stay, and he personally led them to a great little inn with plenty of rooms available at a reasonable price

* * *

"How many beds do you have in each room?" Kaiya asked the innkeeper as they were checking in.

We place two beds in each room, but if you wish, for a small extra fee, you can have a mattress brought up to a room" the innkeeper said

Nicholas, Caden, and Shakil had left Kirsten, Carly, and Zahara to supervise the stable hands dealing with their mounts and some of the other workers handling the baggage.

Kaiya turned to the guys "Would one of you mind sleeping on a mattress, rather than a bed?"

"I can sleep on a mattress" Shakil said "I don't mind"

"Three rooms right by each other please. And have one of the rooms have a mattress brought up to it" Kaiya said

"How long will you be staying?" the innkeeper asked

"Just tonight. We're headed to Pirate's Swoop" Kaiya said. The innkeeper told her how much the rooms would cost, and how much extra the mattress was. Kaiya agreed the price was very reasonable, and paid the man.

After everything was unpacked, the group went down to dinner. There were some serving boys, stable hands, and other young male workers who flirted with Zahara, Carly, Kaiya, and Kirsten. Zahara slid away from the attention, and tried to disappear. Kirsten didn't get a chance to respond, because Nicholas grabbed her hand, showing off the engagement ring on her finger, saying "See the ring? She's taken". With Kaiya, Caden wrapped and arm around her, and the men backed off, seeing he was in very good shape. Carly just ignored the flirting and gave the flirters no attention at all. The flirters quickly were bored by her, and left.

A few serving girls and maids came and flirted with the three guys. Shakil just politely turned the girls down, saying he already had a lady, and he was perfectly happy with her. When girls flirted with Caden, he played along for a bit until Kaiya grew tired of his games and hit him. Then, he quickly told the girls he wasn't available. Nicholas didn't get a chance to react to the flirting, because Kirsten flashed her ring in their faces while saying "See the ring? He gave it to me. So go away"

Eventually, the innkeeper came over and told both the male and female workers if they didn't get back to work, they would be fired. There was no flirting from the inn's staff after that.

Once they were done with their dinner, drinks, and dessert, they spent a little while talking

"Zahara, you have to get use to the flirting. Boys will find you attractive, and they will want to get you flirting back with them"

"But I am not use to men coming up to me and flirting with me!" Zahara protested "And I know nothing about how to flirt back with them!"

Kirsten stretched her hand across the table, and patted Zahara's hand gently "Meet us in the room Kaiya and I are sharing once we go back upstairs. While the men find a way-_that doesn't involve girls_- to keep themselves busy, Kaiya, Carly, and I will give you some serious flirting lessons"

"Believe me" Kaiya said "You'll need them. Boys in the Riders flirt like crazy. Especially when you are a training with them. I can also tell you the usual pick-up lines they try, and teach you a way to reject them without crushing their spirits too much"

* * *

**Attention, Reviewers!**

Due to the fact that I was just writing about them, I am asking for pick-up lines! And I mean the cheesy pick-up lines! If you have heard them on TV, received them, given them, or heard a friend talk about them, I want to hear them! Or, you can make up a special pick-up line just for this story Do that, and you might see your pick-up line in later chapters!

* * *

**Review Reply**

**ElvenPrincess69:** I am glad you liked the chapter. I just wrote the part when Shakil asks for permission, and it was fun to write it. However, you all have a few chapters to go until you see that part. Yeah, Three cheers for Carly's demons! Hip-hip Horray! Hip-hip Horray! Hip-hip Horray!

**dares to dream:** Yeah, there is no Wizard of Oz in this story, and I think that might be just a little TOO much Randomness to work in. Don't ever apologize for being in a crazy mood. My motto is this: "In order to be fun, you must be crazy. All normal people are too boring." I actually wrote in the whole 'of this hadn't happened...' bit on a whim, so I am glad you enjoyed it. You are part of a long line of people who are waiting for Dom and Kel's reaction, and I'll tell you what I told them...you have a few more chapters to go before you see that!

**inktounge58:** I'm glad it was a good explanation. Yes, Yeah for Zahara and Shakil! As to is Zahara going to get rid of her viel and Shakil's reaction to northern customs, you have to wait. You also have to wait for Dom's reaction.

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** Thanks! All I will tell you about Raoul and DOm's part in Shakil asking to court Carly is that I was just writing that chapter (you have a few chapters before it, sorry!) But I had so much fun writing it! I can't wait until it is time to post it. I know that makes you want that chapter even more, and that makes me evil, so insert evil laugh here I am glad you weren't expecting Zahara to be a rider. I love it when I can surprise me readers.

**middnightblue33:** I am glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!


	12. Arriving at Pirate's Swoop

**Author's Note:** I am sorry it took me so long to update. I had it all ready for Saturday, but on early Friday Morning, my uncle passed away. My family has been going out to my aunt's house everyday since he died, to comfort my aunt and cousins, and to help my aunt around the house. So again, I'm sorry this didn't get posted when I wanted to, but my familoy needed me

* * *

RIP  
Dave Gehling  
October 3, 1955 - June 20, 2008

Beloved son, brother, husband, father, and uncle.

**Chapter Twelve: Arriving at Pirate's Swoop**

A few days after Zahara's flirting lessons had began, they reached Pirate's Swoop. Two riders came riding out to meet them a few feet from the gate. Kirsten recognized one of the riders as a guard to the Swoop, and the other was also easily recognized.

"Hi Alan" Kirsten said

"Kirsten, how are you? Did you all have fun in the desert?" Alan said, as he rode up and reached out to hug her, earning him a glare from Nicholas.

"We had our moments of pleasure, and then some moments of...harshness. Where is my former knight mistress?"

"My mother is with the Riders, due to bring the training camp here today"

"But it's not summer yet" Kirsten said

"The Riders now do two training camps a year. Soon after they sign up, they come to a winter one, where they get adjusted mostly with how to pack and how to camp and all that sort of stuff, and then the usual summer training"

"And where the world's favorite baron?"

"Father is away" Alan said

"I see" Kirsten said "Your mother left you to run everything here by yourself?"

"No, she left Thom and I here to run everything" Alan said "So, I can guess the two girls that look like you are your sisters, and the two boys with them are the men my mother told me where coming...who are the two Bazhir people?"

"This is Shakil Hubbak, and his sister, Zahara. Shakil and Carly are...involved with each other, and Zahara wants to train as a Rider next year."

"Well, to all of you, welcome to my mother and father's home, Pirate Swoop. Come on inside, we'll get all of you settled."

Kirsten was eagerly greeted by Thom when they rode through the gates. Being Alanna's squire, Kirsten had spent lots if time with her two sons, and heard many stories about her daughter. Thom personally showed the group where they could sleep, and had Maude set up and extra bed in each the boys' room and the girls' room.

* * *

Alan came into the room Carly, Kirsten, Kaiya, and Zahara were sharing. "Hey Kirsten, feel like a little sword practice before the trainees arrive?"

"No thanks, I'll pass" Kirsten said

"Come on. I'll go easy on you" he said smiciling

"It's not that I don't want to loose, because I won't. I just know that as soon as your mother arrives and finds out we've arrived, I won't be given a choice of fighting or not."

Alan nodded "Very true. Alright, I'll just wait for my mother to force you to fight against me."

* * *

It was during the midday meal when a servant came in "Lord Thom, the guards have spotted the Riders and your mother arriving"

"Alright, thank you" Thom said, getting up from the table.

"We'll come with you" Kirsten said. Alan, Kaiya, Carly, Nicholas, Caden, Shakil, and Zahara followed Kirsten and Thom outside. Alanna and Queen Thayet were at the front of the group.

"Welcome back mother" Thom said "You're majesty, I trust everything went smoothly on your way here?"

"Yes, Thom, everything was fine" Alanna said

Kirsten leaned over to whisper to her sisters and the rest of their group "Thom is only being formal with the queen because the trainees are around. When they are among Thom's family, he's very casual with her."

"Is that my insolent former squire I hear?" Alanna asked

"No, Neal is your insolent former squire" Kirsten said "I am your _insubordinate_ former squire. You had threatened to tie Neal's tongue in a knot. With me, you had threatened to make me do some many drills and exercises I would be too tired to be insubordinate"

"Not that the threat ever worked on you" Alanna smiled "Though, threatening to write Kel sure seemed to"

"Hello, Lady Alanna" Kirsten said, walking forward to hug Alanna "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was it at the Bloody Hawk?" Alanna said, returning the hug

"Lots of fun, and then we went to the Sandrunners" Kirsten said "Carly enjoyed it so much, she brought two of it's members along. Lady Alanna, may I introduce Shakil Hubbak, and his younger sister, Zahara."

"It's good meeting both of you" Alanna said "Welcome to the Swoop"

"Thank you, Lady Alanna" Shakil said with a bow

* * *

Caden and Kaiya had followed Thayet away from the trainees while Kirsten talked to Alanna

"Good Afternoon, your majesty" Caden said

"Rider Caden, Rider Kaiya, it's great to see both of you managed to stay in one piece" Thayet smiled at both of them

"Your majesty, we were wondering if you needed any help with the trainees" Caden said

"Let's see, there is Alanna, me, Sarge, Evin-"

"Evin is here?" Kaiya asked

"Yes" Thayet said "He heard we were training here, and wanted to join us" Thayet looked at the two of them "Well, Evin is both of yours commander, and we can always use extra help with the trainees...I suppose you two could work while we are here"

"For pay?" Caden asked "This long-term vacation is making it hard to have a very good wedding any time soon"

Thayet smiled "Of course, with pay. However, you two will be under Evin's command. What he says, goes...understand, Rider Kaiya?"

Kaiya blushed. She and Evin were infamous for their constant fights. Usually, it was her fault, and it was from her provoking him. She really didn't care though. It was too much fun messing with Evin for her to pass it up. The fun she got out of being insubordinate with Evin was always worth the work detail she was given afterwards. The time spent cleaning the Rider's stables and doing the late and early hour watches when on patrol sped by as she would think about what she had done to Evin. It also made the time more enjoyable

"I understand, your majesty" Kaiya said, bowing

"Good" Thayet said

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Not my best chapter, I don't think, but hopefully not mu worse.

* * *

**Author's Note 3:** The pick-up lines don't come in until next chapter or the chapter after, I think. So you still have time to turn in any pick-up lines you have, if you have any.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**inktounge58:** lol, I loved the little pout you tped into your review. However, pouting doesn't make me update any faster. I am glad you liked the chapter

**xxTunstall Chickxx: **I am glad you loved the chapter. Hm...do you think Shakil will get up the nerve to kiss Carly in public during this story? He is very strict with Bazhir customs. Or am I just evil enough that you think I'll lead you away from the idea, and then have him kiss her eventually? Both are very possible answers. Now, Zahara loosing her veil is a lot more possible, because she doesn't like the Bazhir customs as much.

**dares to dream:** I'm glad you like the last chapter. Hopefully you liked this one as well. And it's ok if you don't know any pick-up lines. If I don't get any soon, I'll ask some of my friends or I'll search "pick-up lines" on the internet. Still, if you hear of any, send them to me.

**spazzysassyangel:** I am glad that you loved the last chapter. You and xxTunstall Chickxx both seem to think that I will have Shakil kiss Carly in public. I'll pose the same question to you that I did to xxTunstall Chickxx...Shakil is very strict with Bazhir customs. Or am I just evil enough that you think I'll lead you away from the idea, and then have him kiss her eventually? Both are very possible answers. Now, before Zahara can start kissing people in public, she needs to fall in love.

* * *


	13. Commanders

**Chapter Thirteen:** **Commanders**

Kaiya gave the Riders an hour to settle in before going to Zahara "Would you like to meet the commanders of the Riders?"

"I guess so" Zahara said

"Great, come on, let's go" Kaiya said

The first person the two girls came across was Thayet. She was talking to some guards at the gates. "You're majesty!" Kaiya called. She ran over to where Thayet stood, Zahara was right behind her "Yes Kaiya?"

"I want you to meet someone" Kaiya said "your majesty, this is Zahara Hubbak. Zahara, this is her majesty the queen, Thayet of Conte, Commander of the Queen's Riders."

"Hello, Zahara"

Zahara curtsied "Your majesty"

"Zahara wants to join the Queen's Riders in a year when she is old enough" Kaiya said

"Really?" Thayet said, smiling "That's wonderful. I thought the Bazhir didn't let women train as warriors"

"The men of the tribe don't like it, so no woman ever has. But my brother, who is in charge of the family since my father's death, said I could train, and I would like to, your majesty"

"Kaiya, if you recruit all the time when you go on vacation, you'll have no problem getting time and pay for them" Thayet said

"Actually, I didn't recruit her" Kaiya said "My sister, Carly, did"

Well then, if you take your sister with you, and she always recruits, you won't have a problem getting paid vacation time" Thayet said

Just then, Alanna came out "Thayet! Can you come here for a minute? I need to talk with you about one of the trainees!"

"Alright!" Thayet called, and sighed "What did one of the trainees do now?" she asked the general public before walking off.

"Come with me, Zahara, here is someone else you can meet" Kaiya said as she walked into the stables "Hello Onua"

Onua looked up from the pony she was checking "Kaiya, hello!"

"Surprise inspection on the horses?" Kaiya asked

"Yes, I do it every year when they get a day off"

"Remember that, and make sure your horse is always in great shape" Kaiya whispered to Zahara before asking Onua "Need help?"

"I'd love it if you wouldn't mind" Onua said. She turned and noticed Zahara "Whose your friend here?"

"Onua, this is Zahara Hubbak. Zahara, Onua Chamtong, horse-mistress for the Queen's Riders."

"Nice to meet you Zahara" Onua said smiling at the young Bazhir

"She wants to join the Riders next year, when she turns 15" Kaiya said

"That's great! We always need more trainees, it's the only way we get Riders. Do you have much riding experience, Zahara?"

"I had some in the tribe, but most of it has come from traveling with Kaiya, her sisters, my brother, Caden, and Nicholas."

"Don't worry, we'll fix that. Maybe Caden and I will show you a few Riding tricks we've learned" Kaiya said "And you are learning how to pack lightly, which is important with the Riders"

"Don't teach the girl everything, Kaiya" Onua said

"I won't" Kaiya said "I don't want to completely ruin Sarge's fun."

The inspection went on for a few minutes, and then Kaiya winced at the shape on of the ponies were in

"Hey, Onua, you have a trainee who either didn't take care of their mount, or is blind, because this horse is covered in dust, dirt, and sweat"

Onua walked over "This is trainee Jason's horse. I'll have to have a word with Sarge about this. I really don't think Jason will make it. He is just too lazy"

"Do you want us to find Sarge for you?" Kaiya asked "I'm introducing Zahara to everyone any way"

"If you wouldn't mind" Onua said

"Not at all" Kaiya said "Come on, Zahara"

"Nice meeting you, Zahara" Onua said "I look forward to seeing you as a trainee next year"

Zahara smiled as Onua before following Kaiya outside the stables. It didn't take long to find Sarge. He ha been out watching a group of the trainees

"Hey Sarge. How are you?" Kaiya asked

"I'm doing pretty well" Sarge said. He looked at the trainees, who Kaiya noticed seemed to get mad at each other, and their voices and fists were being raised "Trainees! I wouldn't do that, unless you want to spend some quality sleeping time bonding with me while I find work for you to do!"

The crowd broke up, and the two trainees who had been about to fight went their separate ways.

"Trainees are getting soft. Remember when you used that threat against me?"

"Which occasion?" Sarge asked "You spent half of your training getting some quality bonding time with me"

"Yeah, and I spent half of the time I wasn't with you getting my ear yelled off by Kel for my behavior" Kaiya said "By the way, this is Zahara Hubbak. She wants to train next year as a Rider. Zahara, This is Sarge...don't worry, he is practically harmless"

Sarge laughed "Don't scare her, Kaiya" he looked at Zahara "If you work hard, we won't have any problems"

"It's the same with Onua and the queen" Kaiya said "All they want from you is for you to really try, it is up to them to take your effort and make you a Rider. Speaking on Onua, she wants to speak with you in the stables. One of the trainees ignored his mounts completely...I think she said his name was Jason"

"Not surprising" Sarge mumbled "Alright, thanks Kaiya. I'll see you later"

"See you around, Sarge" Kaiya said. She looked around the area around them, and smiled "There is Evin." Kaiya took off at a run to meet up with her commander. Zahara stayed right behind her. Once she was close enough, Kaiya stopped running, and said in a loud, clear voice "This is the last person you need to meet"

Evin turned around "Oh no" he said in a good humor tone "You mean I have to see you even on your vacation?"

"I don't enjoy it any more than you sir" Kaiya said, giving him a mock salute "Zahara, this is the biggest annoyance and laziest commander in the Riders"

Evin laughed "Watch it, Kaiya"

"You laughed. You loose all authority to charge me with insubordination when you laugh" Kaiya said

"Do not" Evin said

"Do too"

"Don not"

"Do too"

"Don not"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Carly said "Look, we'll asked the queen, she is coming over here"

"Your majesty, tell Kaiya a commander can never loose the authority to charge-and punish-an officer for insubordination-or anything else, for that matter"

"Hey, I made a comment, he laughed, so he loses authority, If he laughed, it couldn't have been too insubordinate"

"What did you say?" Thayet asked

"I called him the biggest annoyance and laziest commander in the Riders, your majesty"

Thayet bit her lip to keep from laughing, but her body quivered. When she got herself under control, she looked at Evin

"Evin, did you laugh?"

"I-I chuckled"

"Same thing" Kaiya said

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Enough!" Thayet said

From a little while away, Sarge's yell could be heard "Move along, trainees! You'll get to see Commander Larse and Rider Kaiya cause the queen a headache, I assure you! It happens daily when she is on duty!"

"Weekly!" Evin called "Not Daily!"

"Yeah!" Kaiya called "I'm not that bad!"

"Yet" Evin said

"Listen" Thayet said "Evin, if you laugh, you can't have though it to be terribly insubordinate. So if you want her to be punished for it, either don't laugh, or send her to me and I will punish her."

"Ha! Told you so" Kaiya said

"Kaiya, don't make him send you to me" Thayet said

"Ha!" Evin said "You have to respect me. It's the queen's orders"

"The queen said nothing about respect. She said not to make you send me to her."

Thayet sighed "I give up with you two!" and walked off

Evin turned to walk away

"Oh, wait Evin! There is an actual reason why I came over here, you know" Kaiya said

"Why?" Evin asked

"I want you to meet Zahara Hubbak" Kaiya said "She'll be joining the Riders. She actually listens and respect her leaders, but I'll try to fix that with you"

"Don't" Evin said "Then, I can trade you for her"

"Yes but then you have a love-stuck Caden being separated from his one true love, and then you have no one to keep you on your toes"

Evin rolled his eyes at Kaiya, who smiled "By the way, the queen is having Caden and I under your control, since you are our commander anyway. She says we have to obey you"

Evin smiled "Revenge will be sweet" he said

"Watch it" Kaiya said "I don't get mad, I get even, and my sister can tell me where all the good things I can use to get back at you are located"

"For right now, go find something to do besides threaten me" Evin said

"First the queen ruins my fun by making me listen to you, next you ruin my fun by telling me I can't stick around and annoy you"

Evin stick his tongue out at Kaiya "That's why I love being your commander. I can ruin things for you" Evin then turned around and left. Kaiya stuck her tongue out at his back "Come on, Zahara. I'm going to find Caden. He'll have sympathy for me."

* * *

About an hour later, Kirsten, Kaiya, and Carly were with Zahara outside

"Are you ready to put your lessons to work?" Carly asked

"But...I've only been learning for a few days!" Zahara said

"Don't worry" Kaiya said, giving her a little shove towards a group of boys who were leaning up against the stable wall "These trainees are still new enough, it won't take much"

"And" Kirsten said "If it looks like you can't do it, we'll be within ear-shot, and we'll get you out of the situation"

Zahara slowly walked past the boys, acting as if she hadn't see them standing there. A whistle went up among the boys, and before she knew it, a boy was walking along next to her

"Hey" the trainee said

"Hello" Zahara said

"How are you" the boy said

"Fine" Zahara said

"Guess what?" the boy said "Today is your lucky day. Out of all the girls here, I picked you to talk to"

Carly, Kaiya, and Kirsten's jaws dropped

"Please tell me he did not just use that line!" Kirsten whispered

"That's so old, Dom never even used it!" Kaiya said

"I didn't think anyone still _knew_ that one!" Carly said

"Why didn't we plan for the unexpected? She has no idea how to handle this one!" Kirsten said

"Shh! Let's see how she handles it" Kaiya said

Zahara looked a little shocked at a pick-up line that Kirsten, Kaiya, and Carly hadn't prepared her for "Well, I...um..."

Kaiya started to move in to help Zahara

"Well, I am sure it is an honor to talk to you" Zahara said "With looks like yours, you must have a lot of woman want to talk to you"

"No wait!" Carly said, holding Kaiya back "Let's see how she handles this"

The boy look surprised "Well...yeah, I do" he smiled at her

"I can tell" Zahara said, batting her eyelashes "You are much more handsome than my suitor

The boy's smile faltered "Your s-suitor?"

Zahara nodded "He has all the muscles in the world to protect me, and is very possessive of me, but he is no where near as handsome as you. What is your name? I must have a name to attach with your good looks, so I can write it in my diary. I'll just have to hope my suitor doesn't go snooping through my diary like he did last week.

"Um...you know, I have better go and...well, you know how it is" he gave her a small, nervous laugh, and left.

Kaiya, Carly, and Kirsten came over. laughing

"Great job, Zahara" Kaiya said

"You were really convincing with your tale of a suitor" Carly said "I almost believed it"

"The complement was a nice touch"

Zahara stared out after the boy "I feel bad about dumping him, though"

"Why?" Kaiya asked

"He was really cute"

**Special Thanks **to **middnightblue33**, who sent in the pick-up line that I used in the story. I couldn't stop laughing after I read it.

**Review Reply**

**dares to dream**: I am glad you enjoyed it.

**xxTunstall Chickxx**: Lol...I am glad you enjoyed my non-answers. I am glad you loved the chapter, even though it wasn't my best. Thank you for your condolances for my uncle's passing.

**spazzysassyangel**: Hm...Zahara falling in love with Evin _would_ be funny. And it would drive Kaiya crazy. I'll consder it.

**inktounge58:** Hm...a drunk Shakil...I'll keep that in mind as a possible idea.


	14. The Past

**Chapter Fourteen: The Past**

Two weeks later, Kirsten, Nicholas, Carly, Shakil, and Zahara were coming back from the beach by Pirate's Swoop, when they heard what sounded like Kaiya yelling.

The five of them wandered over to where the yelling was coming from, and saw Kaiya and Caden were with the trainees, Thayet, Sarge, and Evin.

"I am seeing air between your butt and saddle, trainee!" Kaiya was yelling at a trainee as she circled him. "Connect yourself to the horse. I want to mistake you for a centaur!" Kirsten, Carly, and Zahara recognized him as the trainee who had used the pick-up line on Zahara. Ever since then, whenever Zahara was alone, or just with the girls, he would smile, and wave at her. Kaiya had once commented by saying "I think he returns your crush, Zahara, even if he thinks you are taken"

The trainee glanced over and saw it was Kaiya talking, then went back to looking ahead, where he was riding. Kaiya yelled for him to fix it a few more times, but the boy didn't respond. Finally, Kaiya dismounted, found a smooth stone, then remounted before riding after the trainee, who still was ignoring orders to lower his butt. Kaiya got within range of the boy, and threw the rock in between the saddle and his legs. The rock hit him in the back of the upper thigh, right below his bottom. The boy, who had traveled over closer to where Kirsten, Nicholas, Carly, Shakil, and Zahara were standing, yelped, and turned to glare at Kaiya. She rode up to the trainee

"That hurt!" the trainee snapped

"Take it from someone with personal experience, an arrow there hurts a hell of a lot more. Now, make me think you are a centaur!"

The boy sat back down on the saddle, and rode off. Kaiya nodded to Kirsten, Nicholas, Carly, Shakil, and Zahara, and then took off to get back to helping the trainees.

Kirsten felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Alanna behind her...with her naked sword

"Oh no" Kirsten said "A naked sword in your hands means one of two things, either someone ticked you off and you are about to them, or-"

"Sword practice, my dear former squire" Alanna said, smiling "Let's make sure you weren't lazy while you were in the desert"

"I am not your squire anymore" Kirsten said "I can turn down the challenge"

"That's right, you can" Alanna said, looking at the Riders "And I can then proceeded to follow you around with my sword until I intimidate you enough to just practice with me so I will put my sword away"

"How do you know that will work?"

"It worked up until the day before your Ordeal" Alanna said

Kirsten groaned, and Alanna grinned "I have the practice court all set up. Carly, Nicholas, you two can come with us"

"That's alright" Carly said "We'll pass"

Alanna smiled again "Let me rephrase that...Carly, Nicholas, you are coming with us. After I am convinced _she_ is in good shape, I will make sure the two of you are in good shape"

"Lady Alanna, you were not my knight-master" Carly said

"Or mine" Nicholas said

"No, I wasn't" Alanna agreed "However, Carly, I will just tell Raoul you refused and I assumed you knew you were out a practice, so he had better get you back into practice...perhaps with tilting?"

Carly glared "You are evil"

"And proud of it" Alanna said "So, Nicholas, are you coming? Or-"

"No, I'm coming" Nicholas said "If you ware down Kirsten and Carly, I know you can ware me down."

"Smart man" Alanna said "Come on, you three"

* * *

(Later that afternoon)

Kirsten, Nicholas, and Carly groaned as they got to collapse onto some chairs in the front room of the Swoop. Alan, Thom, George, Shakil, Zahara, Caden, and Kaiya looked at them with surprise.

"What happened to you three?" Alan asked as Alanna came in

"Your mother made us go through an intense sword practice" Kirsten said

"It was not that bad" Alanna said "And it was good for you to get the work-out. For a knight to get out of shape is-"

"to ask for death at the hands of a stranger on a lonely road" Kirsten finished "You drummed that into me when I was your squire"

* * *

**We interrupt this story for a very important note from the author. **

Just so none of y'all sue me, that was a direct quote from Alanna: The First Adventure on page 49. (with the exception of Kirsten speaking...)

**Now back to our regularly scheduled story**

* * *

"You'd be smart to remember that, Kirsten. I tend to like my squires to live to a ripe old age." Alanna said

Carly turned to Kaiya just as Thayet, Sarge, Onua, and Evin walked in. "Hey Kaiya, what was that you told the trainee today?"

"What? I told a lot of trainees a lot of things today" Kaiya said

"The one you threw the rock at. He told you it hurt, and you said take it from personal experience, an arrow hurts more...what was that about?"

"She never told you that story?" Evin asked "Oh, it was hilarious...you know, once we knew she was alright and everything."

"No one asked for your commentary, Evin" Kaiya said, turning red

"Come on, Kaiya, tell us what happened?"

"I was careless, I got hit, got injured, met Caden, the end" Kaiya said, her face now the color of the red of Alanna's hair.

"Come on Kaiya, either they have to hear the story in whole, or not at all"

"I vote not at all"

"I vote in whole" Kirsten said

"I second that" Carly said "All in favor?"

Kirsten, Carly, Thayet, Sarge, Onua, Evin, Alanna, George, Nicholas, Alan, and Thom all raised their hand.

"All apposed?" Kaiya asked. She raised her hand. She then turned and glared at Caden, clearing her throat. Caden slowly raised his hand.

"That leaves Evin's story with nine votes, Kaiya's story with two"

"Wait! Shakil and Zahara didn't vote!" Kaiya said

"Doesn't matter, we still win" Carly said "Evin, why don't you tell us the story"

"Alright" Evin said leaning against a wall "Let's see, it was went Kaiya was on her trial year, so it would have had to have been...gods, three years ago. She was with my group, and we were chasing after bandits. I thought we had caught all of them, but I wanted to be sure, so I told everyone to mount up, and we rode out. Well, Kaiya was riding in the front with me, and I told the Riders to move out and search the area. Caden, Kaiya, and a few other Riders stayed with me while we searched one section. One bandit rode right out into the open, and Kaiya immediately charged after him. I think she was trying to prove to us that just because she was young, that didn't mean she didn't know her stuff-"

"Keep in mind she was the youngest to finish training ever, and so she was the youngest to start her trial run." Caden said

"Let's also keep in mind her butt was way up in the air as she rode after him." Evin said "I was thinking the whole time 'If only Sarge was here to see this, she'd be getting an earful from him'"

"You're right, she would have" Sarge said

"I think I'm going to make sure the trainees aren't getting themselves into mischief" Kaiya said, getting up "You know, we can't leave them unsupervised"

"No" Thayet said "You are staying right there"

"Come on Kaiya, be a good sport about it" Kirsten said "We all have our moments"

Kaiya grumbled, but sat back down, and buried her face into Caden's chest.

"Continue with the story, Evin" Thayet said

"Well, like I said, her butt was just flying up in the air" Evin said "She followed the bandit down the path we were on a bit, and suddenly, a second bandit rode out with his bow and arrow set and ready. Before I could even get my bow into my hand, the bandit fired, and the arrow went right below her butt. Well, she of course started screaming and cursing in pain, and alerted all the other bandits who were hiding, because they wanted to see what happened. We didn't miss a single one when we rounded up the bandits" Evin said, finishing the story

"I was the laughing stock of the group for the rest of the year" Kaiya said, her cheeks bright red

"Wait, in your little wanna-be version, you said you met Caden during this. What was that all about?" Carly asked

"Caden pulled the arrow out. The healer we had with our group was busy, and so Evin asked Caden to take care of me"

"I would have bet money that people in the palace could hear her scream when Caden broke the arrow to get it out" Evin said

"It was not that bad!" Kaiya said

"You nearly made me deaf" Evin said "And I was outside the tent"

"Let's think of it this way, Kaiya." Caden said "If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't have gotten as close as we did as soon as we did, you wouldn't have been able to tell that one trainee to lower her butt-"

"And I would have never gotten the pure entertainment I just got from telling that story" Evin said

Kaiya glared at Evin

"You see, Kaiya" Sarge said, a smile on his face "When I told you to keep your butt in the saddle, it was good advice"

"Can I go now? I want to practice my archery, and imagine the bull's-eye is Evin's head" Kaiya said

"Tell you what, Kaiya. Since we got to hear an embarrassing story from you, I'll tell you one of Kirsten's moments as my squire" Alanna said

"I had no 'moments' as your squire" Kirsten said

"I beg to differ" Alanna said "I'd say that the incident with the shukusen would classify as a 'moment'" Alanna said

Kirsten's eyes grew wide "No! Alanna, you can't tell them that story!"

"Try me" Alanna said "Ok, so this was during her first year as my squire. She had been working really hard, and was doing well, plus I needed to go into the village to do some healing, and her gift just wasn't strong enough to need much training. So, I gave her a break. When I was coming back from the village about an hour later, Kirsten was exercising with her shukusen. I told her she had five minutes until we began training again, and she nodded. I walked into the house, and saw Alan coming the opposite way. I needed to talk to him, so I called for him. He turned to look at me, and the next thing I knew, there was a crash, and Alan was ducking down to avoid being beheaded by something that had flown through the window. I ran over to see what it was, and, care to guess what I found?"

Kaiya turned to Kirsten "You threw your shukusen threw a window?"

"It was an accident!" Kirsten said "Alanna had me clean up the class, and then help repair the window and the wall.

"Wow" Carly said, laughing hysterically "You two just can't be left alone, can you?"

"Just wait until the next time you we see Raoul or Dom. I am sure they have _something_ on you from your squire years"

"No, they don't" Carly said "But go ahead an ask them anyway"

"Fine, we will" Kaiya said

**Attention Reviewers!**

I enjoy having you all contribute to this story, and I am now giving you a chance to do that. You have been given a embarrassing story from Kaiya and Kirsten's past, now I want you to give me an embarrassing story for Carly. Who knows? You're idea might be in the story!

* * *

**Review Reply**

**xxTunstall Chickxx**: I am glad you enjoyed it. I am still debateing over the whole Evin/Zahara thing, so you'll find out how that works out later.

**spazzysassyangel**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**dares to dream**: I am glad you enjoyed it. I could very easily arranage more spats between Evin and Kaiya.

**Lady Kale**: Everyone seems to love the arguement betwen Kaiya and Evin. I think everyone fights like they do, I know that I fight with my sister like that. I am glad you enjoyed the story.

**inktounge58**:I am a blonde too, and so we are entitled to have our 'dumb blonde moments'. Butr that is just for us. I hate it when people who aren't blondes claim to have 'blonde moments'. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Kate of Carlay**: I am glad you like my plot and style. I hope you enjoy more of my story.


	15. Back Home

**Chapter Fifteen: Back Home**

After about a month at Pirate's Swoop, Kirsten, Carly, and Nicholas were exhausted from daily sword practice, archery practice, and Shang combat practice with Alanna, and Kaiya was close to murdering Evin (His idea of "revenge" on Kaiya was to make her do every teeny, tiny, tedious task he could find her, which he knew drew her to insanity). Thayet, not wanting to have to pick a new commander to replace Evin, told Kaiya to take a break from helping the trainees. The girls decided this would be the best time to continue on the rode north to New Hope.

* * *

It was a two-and-a-half week ride to New Hope from Pirate's Swoop. When they reached it, the guards stopped them and demanded to hear about everything they had done. The girls told them about staying in the desert, and then about what Alanna had done when they were at Pirate's Swoop. They introduced Shakil and Zahara as "friends", because Carly had said not to say anything until Shakil got Dom's permission to court her. She didn't want the guards to tell Dom before she could.

"Where are mom and dad?" Kaiya asked "Up at the castle?"

A guard shook his head "Captain Domitan is out with the Own on a assignment right now, and Lady Keledry went to visit her family at Mindelan a few weeks ago. Apparently, her father isn't doing too well. She's not due back here for about a week."

"What's wrong?" Kaiya asked, worried

"She wouldn't tell us. She didn't even tell us something was wrong. She just told us she was going to visit her family, while wearing that calm expression she has on when she is hiding something."

"How'd you find out it was grandfather then? It could be anyone"

"Tobe" a second guard said "He went snooping around, and found a letter from your grandmother that arrived a few days before she left."

Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya all looked at each other. Worry was plain on their faces.

Nicholas and Caden wrapped their arms around Kirsten and Kaiya. Zahara held Carly's hand. Nicholas and Caden kissed Kirsten and Kaiya on the cheek.

"Your grandfather will be fine" Shakil told Carly "If he is anything like you, he is a strong man"

"And stubborn" Caden said "Let's not forget that all of you are very stubborn"

The girls nodded. Kirsten turned to look at Carly and Kaiya "Let's go see Dylan and Verene then. We can stop up at the castle, take care of our mounts, and drop off our stuff, plus have servants get two rooms ready for Shakil and Zahara, then walk down to see them"

* * *

Everyone took care of their own mount in the stables, and then followed Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya into the castle. Soon after they walked in, Tobe came out, and grinned "You're back!" he ran over and hugged Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya, then shook hands with Nicholas and Caden. He noticed Shakil and Zahara, and offered his hand to Shakil "Tobias Boone of New Hope, I'm Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya's older brother"

"By adoption" Kirsten said

"Tobe, this is Shakil Hubbak, and his younger sister, Zahara" Carly said "They are friends of ours from the Sandrunner's Tribe"

"Friends, huh?" Tobe asked, looking between Carly and Shakil "You are all such close friends they decided to come with you back to the north?"

"Well, Zahara is here to train for the Riders next March, and Shakil came to protect his little sister" Carly said

Tobe still looked like he wasn't convinced, but was forced to drop the subject as everyone heard a loud, little boyish, yell.

Carly looked at Tobe as he groaned "Yours?" she asked

As an answer to her question, a little blur ran down the stairs, and grabbed on to Tobe's leg.

"Hey Treyvan" Carly said, smiling at her nephew. Tobe looked down at his son "Wasn't your mother putting you down for a nap?" he asked

Treyvan didn't answer, but grabbed onto Tobe tighter

"Trey, are you giving your mother a hard time?" Kirsten asked

"He is giving his mother a very hard time" a woman's voice said from the staircase. Everyone turned, and saw Tobe's wife, Loey.

"Hi Loey" Kaiya said

"Hello girls, it's great to see you again!" Loey said. She gave each of the girls a big hug "How are you? Did you enjoy yourselves while you were out traveling? Did you find any adventures? You didn't get hurt, did you? Who are your friends?"

"Loey, calm down!" Carly said, laughing "Why don't you take care of Treyvan, and then we'll tell you everything?"

"Better yet, I'll take care of Treyvan, and you can all talk and catch up" Tobe said

"Alright, let us just take our stuff upstairs and-" Kirsten turned around to where they had dropped everything off. The entry area was clear. She shook her head "George is right. Servants would be the best spies. They go unnoticed all the time. I hadn't even seen one come over"

"Alright, so let's go sit down and talk!" Loey said, leading the girls into a sitting room. They told her everything that had happened (except for the big fight, and Carly joining the Sandrunners). Then, they left, promising to be back in time for supper, and went to go talk to Dylan and Verene.

* * *

When they arrived at Dylan's house, they found that Verene was there, but Dylan was at work.

"Have you girls gotten a chance to eat anything?" Verene asked "We can go to the Inn, and get you something to eat.

"That sound like a good idea" Carly said "Let's go."

* * *

Dylan took a break from duty when he saw his fiancée, daughters, and the rest of their group walk in. A waitress set them at a table for nine, and Dylan walked over to sit in the last seat.

"How have you been?" Dylan asked

"Good" Kirsten said "We got to spend time among the Bazhir, before going to Pirate's Swoop where Alanna worked us nearly to death everyday. I felt like I was a squire again"

"She didn't work all of us nearly to death" Kaiya said

"True, Caden was working with the Rider trainees, and you-"

"Were being bored to death by the jobs Evin gave me" Kaiya said "At least some of us got to enjoy our time" she looked over at Shakil and Zahara.

"And who are you two?" Dylan asked

"Shakil Hubbak, and his sister, Zahara" Kirsten said "They are our friends, and Zahara plans to train as a Rider next March"

"Good for you" Verene said "What about you, Shakil? Are you just staying until Zahara is settled in training, or are you staying here"

"I hope to stay here" Shakil said

"What are you going to do then?" Dylan asked "Any ideas where you want to work?"

"He is an amazing warrior" Carly said "That talent and skill should be used"

"Perhaps a palace guard" Shakil said "Or Carly has offered to talk to Lord Raoul about a position in the King's Own"

"You could also go into training as a Rider" Kaiya said

Shakil shook his head "I'm leaving that for Zahara"

Carly turned to Verene how are wedding plans coming?"

"They are coming along very well. The wedding is in two weeks. I am glad you girls are here, because I wanted to ask you three something"

"Go ahead" Kirsten said

"Would all three of you be my maids of honor? I can't think of anyone better than one of you, but I can't just pick one of you. So? Will you all do it?"

* * *

After they spend some time at the Inn, Verene took them back to the house so Dylan could get back to work. Soon after getting back to the house, Shakil motioned for Carly to follow him into a hallway. Once they were where no one could hear them, Shakil turned to face her

"Carly? Are you ok? With what is going on with your grandfather?"

Carly took a deep breath "I think I'll be better when I know exactly what happened"

"Look, I know it might not mean much, but I desperately wanted to hold you and kiss you like Caden and Nicholas did for Kaiya and Kirsten. I just couldn't do it. You were already worried, and I still felt like it was disgraceful"

"Don't worry, Shakil. I know you care about me just as much as Caden and Nicholas care about Kaiya and Kirsten. I told you before. You don't have to show it"

"But now, that we are away from everyone else, I can" Shakil said. He held Carly in his arms "He really will be alright" Shakil said

"I know" Carly said "I just wish I knew what was going on"

"I know" Shakil said giving her a tender kiss on the cheek "When your mother comes back from visiting him, you can ask her about what happened"

"Carly?"

Shakil jumped away from Carly just before Kaiya turned the corner to the hallway they were in. She looked from Shakil to Carly, and back again

"Did you or Kirsten or Verene need me?" Carly asked casually

"No, we just were wondering what you were doing back here" Kaiya said

"We're coming" Carly said "Come on, Shakil"

* * *

**Review Reply**

**inktounge58:** I am glad that you liked the chapter. Yeah, I know the last chapter was a bit below my usual, but this story (and series) is just starting to draw to a close, and I am really bad at closing stories. Yeah, I know the who Evin/Zahara thing was a bit out there, and with the age differnces it would be hard for them to have any serious relationship, but I was just talking about a small crush on Zahara's side. (I have yet to meet a teenage girl who didn't ever have a crush on someone old enough to be their dad..It's Jonny Depp for me!)

**dares to dream:** THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'm glad you loved the story, and...well, I couldn't pass up Alanna's little bit (although she blackmailed them, not bridbed them) and thank you for the idea for an embarrassing moment for Carly. I'll keep it in mind. You and I are on the same page with the whole 'blonde moment' thing. You're right, it isn't the same.

**ElvenPrincess69:** Thank you. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I am actually surprised how well the embarrassing stories came out. I was just desperate for something to write about, so that was totally random.

**Lady Kale:** Thank you for the suggestion for an embarrassing Carly moment. I'll keep it in mind. I am glad you liked the chapter.

**xxTunstall Chickxx**: Thanks! Sorry about the spelling, I am a horrible speller at times, so thank you for catching my spelling mistakes. Yeah, I have fun writing the little bickering moments in between Kaiya and Evin...and I have another one coming up soon! Thanks for the moment for Carly. You're right, that does seem reallly possible with the Own. I'll keep it in mind.

**spazzysassyangel:** Yep, Evin had a crush.

**SOPROL:** Despite the fact that the review was for chapter eight, I am still replying. I can completely understand you not having time to review, so don't worry about it. Sorry about the whole Carly said something even though she wasn't there thing. I mixed up my own characters there, it looks like. I am glad you liked it anyway.


	16. THE Question

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait. I have been busy. Now, for the chapter that people have been asking about since Shakil and Carly became a couple...Shakil will ask THE question.

**Chapter Sixteen:** **THE Question**

Two days after the group arrived at New Hope, the Third Company of the King's Own arrived. Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, Nicholas, and Caden had been showing Shakil and Zahara around when they arrived, but as soon as word reached them that the Own were riding up to the castle, they took off at full speed. When they reached the castle, they saw a few members of the own leaving the stables that Kel had had built especially for them to house their horses in when they came. When they walked in, there were a few men, including Raoul, still joking around and cleaning their horses.

Carly motioned for everyone to follow her as she walked over to where Raoul was brushing Amberfire

"Hi Uncle Raoul" Carly said

Raoul smiled "Carly! You guys had a good trip then? Find any adventures?"

Carly shrugged "Nothing big. A few fights occurred while we were with the Bazhir, but that was it"

Kaiya cleared her throat loudly, and motioned to Shakil with a nod of her head

"Uncle Raoul, you remember Shakil and his sister, Zahara, don't you?" Carly asked

"Of course" Raoul said, shaking Shakil's hand and bowing to Zahara "Shakil was the only one who could beat you in combat in the desert. He kept you humble so I didn't have to"

"He still is the only one who can beat her" Kaiya said "Hi, Uncle Raoul" Raoul and Kaiya hugged

"Well...do you know where dad would be?"

"Why?"

Carly pointed to Shakil "He has something to ask him"

Raoul's eyebrows were raised at Carly. A couple members of the Own smiled, or nudged each other.

"Don't give me that look, Raoul" Carly said. She placed her hand firmly on her hips.

Raoul crossed his arms "Don't use that tone, Carly. Check his and Kel's rooms. He probably went to get unpacked"

"Ok, thanks" Carly said "Come on you guys"

"I think I'm going to go back into the city" Kaiya said "Anyone want to come with me?"

"I will" Zahara, Caden, and Nicholas said

Carly and Shakil went into the castle. Kirsten followed. Shakil turned to look at Carly "I didn't know that Lord Raoul was your uncle"

"He's not actually my uncle. He is my godsfather"

"But you called him your uncle when you greeted him"

Carly shrugged "I really didn't think about it. I've always called him that. He is very close, since he is my godsfather, my mom's former knight-master, and my dad's commander.

"That's another thing I am confused about. I thought you said the man who is getting married in a few weeks is your dad"

"Dylan? He is my dad"

"But he isn't with the Own"

"He was for about six weeks. Then, he wanted to marry my mom, and it was not allowed to be a member of the own and married without Raoul's permission, so he had to leave. But, he would have been forced to leave anyway, because my uncle forged a note saying the King said to let them join."

"Is this uncle your real uncle?"

"Yes...it's complicated, I'll explain it all later" Kirsten said. Just then, they reached Dom and Kel's rooms in the castle. Raoul had been right, Dom was in there. So was his youngest child, Piers, who was only seven, and too young for knight training, which is what he wanted to do

"Shakil, wait out here until I tell you to come in, ok?"

"Ok" Shakil said

"Kirsten?"

"I'll stay with him" Kirsten said

"Thanks" Carly took a deep breath, and walked in.

* * *

"Hi Piers. Hi dad!" Carly said hugging Dom

"Hello Carly" Dom said, returning the hug

"Dad, you look tired. Why don't you sit down? Piers, will you help me put dad's stuff away so he can relax? Can I get the servants to bring you anything to eat or drink, dad? Or better yet, can I get it for you personally? Really, anything you want. Nothing is too good for-"

"What do you want, Carly?" Dom asked

"What...what do I want?" Carly asked, completely innocence "Nothing, my dear father!"

"Ok, seriously, what do you want? You never call me 'dear father'"

"Ok, well before I tell you what I want, I want to ask you to keep in mind the Bazhir, and their customs. Particularly, their custom of not touching in public."

"OK..."

"And also keep in mind that Kaiya is already engaged, and Kirsten has been being courted for almost three years."

Dom sighed "Who is the boy?"

"Shakil, you can come in now!" Carly called. Shakil and Kirsten walked in to the room.

"Dad, may I introduce Shakil Hubbak, of the Sandrunners Tribe. He is a very strict Bazhir, and is serious about keeping with...most Bazhir customs. The only custom he doesn't follow is the custom of men thinking women are beneath him"

"That is the only custom he doesn't follow?"

"The rest he is very serious about keeping with. Particularly the one I mentioned earlier" Carly said "Daddy, Shakil has something he would like to ask you"

"Go ahead...Shakil, right?"

Shakil nodded "Yes, sir"

"Go ahead Shakil"

Shakil smiled at Carly, and then turned to look Dom strait in the eyes "Sir, I have known Carly since Lord Raoul brought her down to my tribe when she was his squire, and I always had feelings for her. When she came to my tribe a few months ago, we got to spend more time then I ever had with her before. The more time I spent with her, the more I realized I wanted to be with her, and that I loved her. I was given some advice from someone very wise, and I realized I want to be with Carly. She told me that in the North, just like in the desert, I must first ask your permission to be in a relationship with Carly, and I now ask you for permission"

Dom looked Shakil up and down carefully, as if judging if he was worthy to be with Carly. Carly found herself suddenly very nervous. What if Dom said no?

Dom looked at Shakil "My daughter says that you are strict about the ways of the Bazhir. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir" Shakil said

"I also noticed that you didn't hold Carly's hand when you asked me if you could court her, like her sister's suitors had."

"I was raised to believe that touching a woman in public is dishonorable. I take my honor and the honor of Carly very seriously, and would never do anything to disgrace her."

Carly looked at Dom, a pleading look in her eyes, and then looked at Shakil "Yes, Shakil, you may court Carly"

Carly smiled. Shakil bowed "Thank you, Captain Domitan"

"Yes, thank you dad!" Carly said, hugging him tightly

Carly and Shakil left the room, and Kirsten turned to Dom "Now why did Caden and Nicholas both have to promise to never hurt me or Kaiya, but Shakil didn't have to promise not to hurt Carly?"

"If he considers touching to be disgraceful, I don't think there is anything to worry about" Dom said

"Not fair!"

"I'm your dad, I don't have to be fair" Dom said

Kirsten stuck their tongue out at Dom, and he stuck his tongue out at her in return.

* * *

Carly and Shakil were polishing weapons in the room that had been set up for Shakil.

"Shakil?"

"Yes?"

"When you were asking my father for permission, you said you got some advice from a very wise person...who was that person?"

Shakil was quiet for a moment before he answered "The Voice"

"Are you ever going to tell me what he said to you about me?"

"Is it really that important to you?" Shakil asked

"Well...yes."

Shakil looked at Carly "If it that important to you, I'll tell you. I had told the Voice that I was getting this weird feeling every time I was around you, and then I described it to him. He then told me that what I was talking about could only be solved by me, and he wasn't able to help me. He told me I had to listen with my heart, instead of my head. He told me sometimes people just need to slow down, and take some time to let their heart tell them what is right, because their head doesn't always know everything. I am trying to figure out what he said."

"I know the Voice personally. He isn't always the best at giving advice, or so his grandchildren say. One of his grandsons once told me that the advice is always good, but the wording isn't, and if you are going to ask for his advice, you better be ready to do some thinking, because nine times out of ten, you are going to need to figure out just what it was he told you to do"

"I guess I was one of those nine times" Shakil said

"When you figure out what he told you, will you tell me?"

"Right away" Shakil said, smiling at her "I promise"

* * *

**Review Replies**

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** I am glad you liked it and that my spelling was better. I'm not mad at you. I didn't create the name, and I don't even remember wherre I got it...probably off a website or from a book I read. The name is up for grabs.

**SOPROL:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Filler chapters don't only make the characters seem real, but they are great for when you have Writer's Block!

**ElvenPrincess69:** I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**middnightblue33:** I can understand being busy. I am glad you enjoyed the story


	17. Reactions to THE Question

**Chapter Seventeen: Reactions to THE question**

Later on the same day Dom granted Shakil permission to court Carly, he was working on some of the management paperwork for New Hope when Raoul came in here

"Domitan, I have just heard from Carly that you allowed Shakil to start courting her"

"That's right, I did" Dom said

"Why did you do that! That is my godsdaughter he is with! I was adopted by that tribe! I know everyone in that tribe! Why did you let Shakil court her!"

"What?" Dom asked, worried "Is there something I should know about him? Does he abuse women or something? Will he cheat on Carly with another woman? Is he already married?"

"No, he is an absolute gentleman, and he is single. Any woman who ends up with him will be treated with respect, and as an equal. Carly couldn't find a man more suited to her personality. He can also teach Carly a lot of new ways to help protect herself."

"Then why can't she be courted by him?" Dom asked

"Because she is my godsdaughter, and I don't want anyone courting her! What happened to the plan you had when they were fifteen? The plan when they would grow old alone and die alone as virgins! I liked that plan!"

"Raoul, don't you think you are being a bit overdramatic?" Dom asked "Neal and Yuki didn't have a problem with Kirsten being courted by Nicholas, and Lord Wyldon didn't have a problem with Kaiya being courted, and then engaged to Caden"

"I don't care! Neal and Yuki can agree with their godsdaughter being courted if they want to, and same with Wyldon. But I don't want Carly to be courted. She and Kel are both like daughters to me, and if it had been anyone but you that Kel wanted to marry, I would have killed them before the wedding could have happened!"

* * *

About a week later, Kel returned to New Hope. Dom held her as soon as he could get to her "Tobe told me that your dad was sick. Is he alright?"

Kirsten, Kaiya, Carly, Nicholas, Caden, Shakil, Zahara, Tobe, Loey, and Raoul were all there.

Kel sighed "He had a mild heart-attack. The healer at Mindelan took care of him quickly enough, and he is fine now, but that is his second heart-attack in four years. The healer said he was so stressed out, that his heart started beating too fast"

"I have a feeling your mother will be having him retire as an ambassador soon. His job is a very stressful one"

Kel nodded "She forced him to retire while I was there"

"But he is alright now?" Kaiya asked

"He is back to walking around, playing with his grandchildren, and laughing" Kel said. She turned to Kaiya "He swore that he would be here for your wedding, Kaiya. He said nothing would stop him from coming"

Kaiya smiled "I'm glad to hear that"

* * *

Kel welcomed Shakil and Zahara warmly when she was introduced, and immediately made sure they were comfortable. Then, she had Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya sit down and tell her everything they had done.

Once they were done, Kel looked at the girls "What did I hear from Raoul about you three had a fight?"

Raoul was in the room. Carly turned to him "How did you find out?"

"Jon told me" Raoul said

"So, what was the fight about?" Kel asked

Carly blushed "I had been jealous of Kaiya and Kirsten, because they had suitors and I didn't. I ended up going off alone for a ride, and they started panicking when they noticed I was gone. Then, we argued when I came back, and I yelled at them because they had suitors. Then I left the tribe and made my way to the Sandrunners Tribe"

Kel looked at Carly "Carly, there are going to be times when your sisters have something you don't. You can't blame them for it"

"I know" Carly said

"You also can't let jealousy take control" Kel continued "It brings out an ugly side in all of us"

Carly nodded

"And you two" Kel said, turning on Kaiya and Kirsten "What was your involvement in all of this?"

"Kaiya was trying to be the peacemaker for the whole thing" Kirsten said "I, on the other hand, let my temper get the better of me, and said some pretty nasty things to Carly"

"Like?" Kel prodded

Kirsten blushed "If she felt so left out, why didn't she just go back home, I said maybe we didn't want her with us if she was going to act the way she did, and...and I said it wasn't our fault no boys wanted her"

"Kirsten!" Kel snapped, shocked

"Yeah, that last one stung...a lot" Carly said

"Sorry" Kirsten said

Carly waved her hand in a dismissal "It's over and done with. You said it, I left, we came together, I apologized, you apologized, Kel just got on you about it, so end of story"

* * *

Later on, before supper, Shakil arrived in Carly's room "Is she your only mother?"

"What?" Carly asked

"Is Lady Keledry your only mother"

"For now. My birth mother died when I was 15."

"I'm sorry"

"Oh, it's not that bad, I never got to meet her."

"She died when you were 15 you said"

"She did, but I never knew her. I didn't meet my dad until I was 15 either"

Shakil looked thoroughly confused, and Carly laughed "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"You said for now Lady Keledry is your only mother, are you getting another one?"

"My dad, my birth dad, is getting remarried. You met the woman, Verene"

Shakil nodded

"Well, once they are married, she will be my step-mother"

"So do I try to please Lady Keledry or Verene? Or do I try to please both?"

"Kel" Carly said "You really only need to please Dom and Kel. Although, at some point you should meet Kel's parents, they live up in Mindelan, and you should meet my uncles and aunts too. Most of my cousins live in different parts of the county now, with families of their own, but you really don't have to meet them. Then, at some point, you really should meet Dom's parents, but they are in Masabolle, so that is a completely different trip entirely"

Shakil shook his head "You're family is too spread out. You should all live in one place, like the Bazhir do. It makes this sort of thing very simple"

Just then, Kel knocked on the door "Supper"

"Ok mom, we're coming"

* * *

Late that night, Kel and Dom were asleep, well, Kel was asleep, Dom was wide awake.

"Kel" Dom whispered, gently shaking her "Kel? Kel are you asleep?"

"Yes Dom, I am sound asleep." Kel said

"Kel, I need to talk to you" Dom whispered

Kel rolled over and looked at Dom "What is it?"

"What do you think of Shakil?"

"I think he is a great guy" Kel said "Why?"

"A few days ago, I gave Shakil my permission that he could court Carly, but now I am not so sure if I should have"

"Why not?"

"Because. Those three are all growing up too fast. Kaiya is getting married, Kirsten is being courted by Nicholas, and maybe I don't want to loose three of my babies so close together"

"Dom, you will never loose the girls. They love you too much" Kel whispered sitting up on the bed.

"I feel like I am losing them" Dom said "Maybe I should say that he can't court her."

"For what reason?" Kel asked

"I came to my senses and realized I don't want her to be courted by anyone. Maybe I should even withdraw my permission to Nicholas and Caden"

Kel laughed "Do that, and all three of the girls will come charging in here in the middle of the night and kill you"

"No they wouldn't"

"Are you sure?" Kel asked

Dom thought for a moment "No"

"Don't take back your permission for any of them" Kel said "Otherwise, you are sleeping somewhere else, because I don't want to wake up to find my husband is lying next to me in bed with at least one-but probably three-swords stuck in him."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OK, so I am going on vacation in a few days, and I will miss my usual update because of vacation. If I get three reviews before I leave for vacation, I will post the next chapter. If not (shrug) you have to wait about two weeks for the next installment

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you liked it.

**dares to dream:**I figured it was only fair Shakil had to ask for permission. I am glad you liked the chapter so much.

**SOPROL:** I am glad you liked it.

**ElvenPrincess69:** Everyone seemed to like Shakil asking for permission and the interaction with Kirsten and Dom. I am so glad it was so popular.


	18. The Wedding

**Ok, I was checking reviews, and I have 95 right now...so let's see if, while I am gone on vacation (I leave tomorrow at 5am...ugh), you guys can make me reach 100!

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: The Wedding

Five days later, it was Dylan and Verene's wedding day. Verene, Kaiya, Kirsten, and Kel were in a small room. Kel was one of the bridesmaids, and was helping Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly

"To think, Kaiya" Kel said as she helped Verene put her veil in place. "In a few months, we'll be doing this for your wedding"

Kaiya smiled "I know. I can't wait"

Verene was frowning a little in the mirror

"What is it?" Kaiya asked "Don't you like the dress?"

"No, I mean, yes, I love the dress, but it's just that I am not sure if I should go through with the wedding"

"What!" Kirsten, Kaiya, and Carly asked

"Well, he was already married once, and he obviously loved her. I could never replace her"

"He doesn't want you to replace me" came a gentle voice from behind.

Kel, Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, and Verene all spun around. There were three ghosts in the room. Kel looked closely at two of them "Kaitlyn? Riley?"

The two ghosts nodded. The third ghost curtsied "I'm Riley and Kaitlyn's mother, Andrea"

Kel nodded "It's nice to meet you"

Kaitlyn turned to Verene "I was able to talk to Dylan last night, and he told me he felt like he was replacing me, but that wasn't what he wanted. I told him I gave him my blessing to get married, and I now give it to you"

"You are giving us your blessing?"

Kaitlyn nodded "I'm dead now, and life moves on. Somehow, people have to figure out how to move on with it."

Verene smiled "Dylan always told me you were very smart"

Kaitlyn smiled "Good. Now, go and make my former husband happy. He deserves happiness"

"Wait" Kirsten said "So...you are our mom? Our...birth mom?"

Kaitlyn nodded "Yes, Kirsten. I am"

"And you are our uncle?" Kaiya asked Riley

Riley nodded "I am so sorry I never got to watch you three grow up in life, but I have watched you three from the Peaceful Realms, and you have all turned into beautiful ladies."

"Yes, you have" Kaitlyn agreed

"And they would have gotten to raise you if _someone_ had listened to me" Andrea said

"Mama, are you ever going to let us forget that?" Kaitlyn asked

"No" Andrea said "You should have listened to me"

"It's alright, grandmother" Carly said "If they had listened to you, we never would have been knights and a Rider, and we never would have met our suitors, so it all worked out for the best"

"Yeah, see?" Kaitlyn said. Andrea glared at her, and she turned back to Verene "If you don't get going soon, Dylan will think you are leaving him at the alter"

With that, the three ghosts left.

* * *

Soon, Verene and Dylan were standing before a Mithran Priest

"Do you, Dylan, take Verene to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer, for poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Dylan said, as he slipped a wedding band on Verene's finger

"And do you, Verene, take Dylan to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer, for poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Verene said, slipping a wedding band onto Dylan's finger

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Dylan pulled back Verene's veil, and kissed her passionately. Verene returned the passion in her kiss.

A roar of applause went up, and the guests rose to their feet and cheered. Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly clapped the loudest.

* * *

After a small reception at the Inn that Verene and Dylan both worked at, they invited Dom, Kel, Caden, Kaiya, Nicholas, Kirsten, Shakil, Carly, Tobe, Loey, Ilane, and Zahara to join them back at their house.

"Congratulations, Verene and Dylan" Kel said

"Thank you" Verene said

"Yes, thank you, Lady Kel" Dylan said

"And in a few months, Kaiya will be a married woman" Kel said

Kaiya nodded, and smiled at Caden

Kel sighed "I remember when you were just a little baby"

"Kel, you aren't going to get sentimental are you?"

"And why shouldn't I? My mother did at my wedding, and you are as much my daughter as Ilane and Lalasa"

"So dad, how do you think mom would feel if she knew you were married again?" Kirsten asked

Dylan looked at Kirsten "I think she'd be fine with it"

"Only think?" Carly asked. She turned to Kirsten and Kaiya "Obviously, he didn't pay attention to when mom visited him and gave him her blessing"

"How did you know about that?" Dylan asked

"She told us"

"You saw your mother?" Dylan asked

The girls nodded

"We also saw Uncle Riley and our grandmother" Kaiya said "Verene was afraid you were only marrying her to replace mom, and she was nervous, so mom came to her and calmed her for you"

"I'm glad you finally met her" Dylan said "She always wanted to be with you three" he turned to Verene "And I would never use you as a replacement for Kaitlyn. I love you for who you are"

Verene smiled "I know that. I've known that since you first told me you loved me. It was just a small case of cold feet"

"Well, there was a wedding, and a lot of lovey-dovey things going on. So I say we talk about relationships. A few of us heard how Caden and Kaiya met." Carly said, her eyes dancing with mischief. Kaiya glared at her. "How did you and Verene meet, dad?"

"I think we're missing something" Kel said to Dom, looking at the glare Kaiya gave Carly

"So do I" Dom said "Caden, how did you and Kaiya meet? I know it was with the Riders, but how, specifically, did you meet"

"Caden, don't you dare tell them" Kaiya said

"Just ask Evin when he comes for Kaiya and Caden's wedding" Kirsten said "He'll tell you"

"Kirsten!" Kaiya said

"She's embarrassed by it" Carly told Kel and Dom

"Back to my question" Kirsten said "How did you two meet?"

"Through work" Verene said "He got a job at the Inn we both work at now, and we had the same break time, so we started spending time together"

"Dad, when did you know you wanted to have a relationship with her?" Kaiya asked

"I'm not entirely sure" Dylan said "I just remember one day we were on our lunch break together, and I looked at her, and I remember thinking 'I want to marry this woman someday'. I proposed to her a week later"

"What about you and Kel, Dom?" Carly asked "Where did you meet?"

"During my squiredom" Kel said "Dom worked with the Own already, and on the first assignment that the Own had when I was Raoul's squire, and Dom brought me a warm turnover."

Dom smiled at her "I asked her if she had eaten, and that I bet she had just rolled out of bed and came down. I told her she'd learn."

"That is the night I learned Neal's family nickname was Meathead" Kel laughed a little

"I remember when I first met Kirsten" Nicholas said "King Jonathan and Alanna were arguing quietly during a ball that Alanna was forced to attend, and I saw her. I knew she was Alanna's squire, and I knew her name was Kirsten, but that was it. Even though we were in the same year if training, we never really spent time together. The two of us started talking, and the next thing you knew, whenever Alanna was coming to the palace, I was asking King Jonathan if I could go and welcome them, just so I could see Kirsten"

Tobe smiled at Loey "I met Loey when I worked for you, Kel. She was one of the refugee children. She was one of the ones who did weapons practice with Kel every morning"

"I remember when you proposed to me. It was the best birthday present I ever got" Loey said, smiling back at Tobe."

"The triplets helped" Tobe said

"Ok, Shakil and Carly, it is your turn. We all know you met because Raoul took Carly down with him to the Sandrunners. Now how did you decide to get together"

"Well, for me, the deciding factor was when she joined the tribe" Shakil said

"WHAT!" Kirsten and Kaiya asked, jumping to their feet to stare at Carly

"You joined the Sandrunners?" Kaiya asked

"When!" Kirsten demanded

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why didn't you wait for us so we could join together!"

"I thought we agrred to do everything together!"

"That's what you said when we had suitors and you didn't!" Kirsten saud

Shakil looked at Carly "I thought you told them already"

Carly shook her head, and then turned to her sisters "I knew I was falling in love with Shakil, and Zahara told me he had made a vow not to have a relationship with someone who wasn't of the tribe. So..." Carly shrugged

"So you joined, just like that!" Kirsten said

"Just like that" Carly said

Kirsten and Kaiya just stared at her in shock

"We should have joined the Bloody Hawk" Kirsten finally said "Kara and Kourrem wanted us to join, but no...we couldn't do that to our sister! Even though she can obviously do it to us!"

"You two are mad at me now" Carly said

"No, we're not mad, well, not exactly" Kaiya said

"Just tell us why you never told us" Kirsten said

"At first, it was that I thought you would be mad at me, and we had just made up, so I didn't want us to have another big fight. After a while, it just became I didn't have a good time to tell you"

"I'm sorry, Carly" Shakil said "I thought they knew"

"It's fine, Shakil" Carly said "Don't worry about it. The truth would have come out eventually"

* * *

**Review Reply**

**WOW! I asked for three reviews before today and got 7! Keep them coming people! I love the feedback!**

**spazzysassyangel:** I am glad you loved it

**dares to dream:** I am glad Raoul made you laugh. Really? You could see him acting like that? I'm glad. I had one of my reviewers say I might have overdone it, and soon after posting I was re-reading it, think I made him a bit OOC. But I shrugged it off and figured it would be kinda funny to see the famous Giantkiller turn into a Drama King I am glad you liked the ending.

**sportygirl:** I am glad you loved it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter I just put up

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you thought the ending bit with Dom and Kel was realistic. I try to make things as realistic as possible.

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** I am glad you loved my last chapter, as usual. Hopefully you loved this one to! I am looking forward to the vactation. We are going to a family cabin right by a lake, so that should really hit me with inspiration, and I am around family, which is one of my focuses in this stroty so...

Yeah, I know I overdid Raoul a little bit, but I thought it would be kinda funny to see the famous Giantkiller turn into a Drama King. I am glad you liked the way I did Kel and Dom. Maybe Shakil is getting a little sarcastic, I don't know, I haven't really paid that much attention to it...hm...I'll have to go back and take a look. And of course I have something up my sleeve for Zahara. Don't I always have something up my sleeve for at least one of my characters? Care to try to guess? Or will you just wait in suspense until I reveal it?

**middnightblue33:** I am glad you loved it.

**SOPROL:** I'm glad that I was able to make you chuckle with the last story


	19. Carly's Story

**Chapter Nineteen: Carly's Story**

The day after the wedding, Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya were talking with Raoul, who was watching the Own while they took a break to catch their breath and drink some water.

"So Kaiya" Raoul said "Carly tells me you have an embarrassing story about you and Caden"

Kaiya glared at Carly "You and Kirsten just have to tell everyone, don't you?"

"Pretty much" Carly said

Kaiya glared and snarled at Carly, and then turned to Raoul, all smiles "Say Raoul you wouldn't happen to have any stories on Carly, would you? Any blackmail I can use if she threatens me with my story?"

"I already told them you don't" Carly said "I guess they just have to hear it from you"

"I have plenty of stories on her" Raoul said

"What!" Carly shrieked. Kirsten and Kaiya grinned

"What stories do you have on me?" Carly asked

A few members of the own had wandered over when Carly shrieked. Dom was one of them. He draped his arm around Carly's shoulders "Carly, when you are with the Own, you _always_ have stories"

"Like?" Carly demanded

"What about the time when she was tilting with Lord Raoul, and went flying?" A member of the Own suggested

"That happens with everyone who tilts with Lord Raoul. It happened with Kel, too" Dom said "That's not unique enough for blackmail"

"It is when you take into account that she flew right into you, knocking you to the ground" one of the men yelled

The other members of the Company laughed

"How about the time that she was having a practice fight with Lerant, and she slipped in mud?"

"Or the time when she fell off her horse!" another one suggested

"OK, I think they get it" Carly said, slowly turning red

"Wait!" Someone called "Tell them about the night before her Ordeal!"

"Yes, tell that one!" Captain Flyndan said

"That was all your fault, Flyn" Carly said

"Why don't you tell it Flyn?" Raoul said

Flyn nodded "We were having a...shall we say Pre-celebration for Carly. We all knew she was going to make it as a knight, and we had turned the entire barrack into a party..."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"_Squire Carly, have some" Flyn said, handing her a goblet. Carly looked at it and sniffed it "Does my father know you are giving me ale?" she asked_

"_I outrank him" Flyn reminded her "Go on, one glass won't hurt you. Besides, you have to loosen up with your ordeal so soon"_

_Carly took the goblet, and drank it _If I end up with a hangover_ she thought _I can always blame Flyn

_Soon, one glass of ale turned into five. Carly was barely able to stand, let along walk, but was completely oblivious to this fact as she stumbled across the room for another glass. Dom and Lerant intercepted her on her way back to her seat_

"_Carly? Are you alright?" Dom asked_

"_Yeah, I'm fine, absolutely fine" Carly said, weaving back and forth. Dom pulled away slightly as she breathed on him "Carly, you're drunk!"_

"_Am not" she said as she fell. Dom and Lerant both caught her. The ale spilled all over the three of them as the glass fell from Carly grip, and shattered all over the floor_

"_Gods all bless, Carly!" Dom said as he helped her up "How much ale have you had?"_

_Carly didn't answer his question, instead, she grabbed onto Lerant "You know, you are really strong" she said_

"_Carly" Dom said "Carly, answer my question"_

_Instead, Carly pulled on Lerant tunic, and kissed him. Lerant pulled away from her right away, and got out of her reach. Carly just then seemed to notice that the shattered goblet was on the ground, with the contents of the goblet all over the floor._

"_Now look at that" Carly said "I have to go get more"_

"_No" Dom said as he gathered Carly up in his arms like when she had been a little girl. "I'm cutting you off" he turned to Lerant "Go get Lord Raoul. I am taking her to her room" Lerant nodded, and started looking for him._

"_Dad, put me down!" Carly said loudly, her words very slurred "I am perfectly capable of walking!"_

"_No, Carly, you're not" Dom said "You proved that by nearly falling. You _would_ have fallen if Lerant and I hadn't caught you"_

"_Lerant?"_

"_The other one who caught you" Dom said_

_Carly looked confused still. Dom sighed "The one you kissed"_

"_Oh...he was cute" Carly said "Where is he?"_

"_He went to find Lord Raoul" Dom said as they reached Carly's room. He carefully laid her down on the bed "Now just go to sleep, Carly"_

"_I don't want to!" Carly all but yelled "Put me down! I want to go back to the party!"_

"_The party is over for you" Dom said, sitting down next to her on the bed_

"_But it's my party!" Carly yelled "I don't want it to be over yet!"_

_Lerant and Raoul arrived just then "What happened to Carly, Dom?" Raoul asked as he entered the room_

"_She is drunk" Dom said_

"_You're not kidding" Raoul said "I could smell her breath from the doorway. Who gave her the ale?"_

"_I have no idea" Dom said. Lerant shrugged_

"_Lerant" Raoul said "Can you please get the entire Own assembled in the main room down below? I want a word with them"_

_Lerant nodded, and went to do as he was asked, and returned a few minutes later "Everyone is ready" Lerant said_

"_Dom, are you coming, or are you staying with Carly?"_

"_She's asleep" Dom said "I'll come with you"_

_Every member of the Own, from every company was waiting for Raoul "All right" Raoul said "I want to know who gave Carly, my squire and godsdaughter, ale, which led to her now being drunk out of her mind"_

_No one said anything, then Flyn stepped forward "Raoul, I gave her a cup, but it was only one. I didn't give her any more after that"_

"_But it was left out for any of us who wanted a cup to get some" a member of the Second Company said "She probably walked over and got herself a second cup"_

"_Try four more cups" a new member of the Own said "I saw her get it"_

"_And why didn't you stop her?" Raoul demanded_

"_When she went for her fourth cup, I tried" the member said "She just shook me off and disappeared into the crowd."_

"_Flyn, I want a word with you in private in my set of rooms" Raoul growled "Now"_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"I had a huge hangover the next morning" Carly said as Kaiya and Kirsten laughed "And dad and Raoul were evil. They made me train with the Own that morning with my hangover, and waited until _noon_ until they got Alanna to come and give me her hangover cure and put me out of my misery."

"Hey, I was forced to spent the entire day watching you until it was time for your bath, on Raoul's orders" Flyn said "Which wasn't fun. You are a loud and obnoxious drunk"

"That was your own fault" Carly said "You shouldn't have given me the ale"

"You shouldn't have drunken more than that one glass. I had said _one_ glass wouldn't hurt you"

Shakil turned to Carly, his face a little dark "You kissed someone else?"

"I was drunk out of my mind" Carly said "I had no idea what I was doing. I couldn't even remember _who _I had kissed five seconds later...plus I thought Lerant was cute...I had to be drunk to think someone my parents age was cute, I mean...they are old!"

"Excuse me?" Dom asked. He was ignored.

"Any chances of you getting drunk again and kissing other men?" Shakil asked

"None" Carly said "I took a vow that I would never touch an ale bottle after Alanna got rid of my hangover"

"You're sure? Are you sure it wasn't a hallucination from when you were drunk?"

"It was real" Raoul said "I was there when she said it"

"I was there too" Dom said "And she more moaned it than said it, but it's the same thing, basically"

* * *

A few days later, The triplets, Nicholas, Shakil, Caden, and Zahara were mounted up by the gates into New Hope. Kel, Dom, Dylan, Verene, Tobe, Loey, and Treyvan were there as well.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Dylan asked

"Unfortunately" Kaiya said "Caden and I have to get back to work. Our extended vacation time is running out, and if we are going to be able to make our own wedding, we need to put _some_ time into working between now and when we leave to come back here for our wedding"

"I have to go too. It's time I get back to work as well" Tobe said. He kissed Loey, and hugged Treyvan, then swung up into the saddle of Peachblossom.

"And Shakil wanted to find some work" Carly said

"You know, I was serious in my offer for you to join the Own" Raoul said

"I'll keep it in mind" Shakil said "I just want to see if there is something else I would rather do"

"Besides, it would be great if we could get Zahara familiar with the palace, since she is going to be a Rider trainee come March" Kaiya said

"Hey Kirsten, Carly, are you two aware there is a tournament coming up in Corus?"

"No" Kirsten and Carly said

"What kind of tournament?"

"Different contests...there would be archery and sword-fighting both on foot and horse-back, horse races, foot races, titling, and un-armed combat. Lord haMinch was going to get the fourth year pages to demonstrate what they have learned, which gives knights a chance besides at the final exams to find new squires"

Kirsten and Carly exchanged glances "A tournament? That could be fun" Carly said

"It_ will_ be fun...especially after I beat in in sword-fighting-both on foot and horse-back" Kirsten said

"Was that a challenge?"

"Yes"

"Then I except" Carly said "Only, I will be winning both sword fights"

"In your dreams!" Kirsten said

"Well, I suppose there is only one way to find out...we have to get up to Corus and enter this tournament"

* * *

**YEAH! 104 reviews total! That makes this story the most reviewed story I have written! I love all of you fabulous reviewers of mine!**

**Review Reply**

**Kate of Carlay: **I had wanted to add more to when the girls met their mother, uncle. and grandmother, but I really didn't know what to do with it. I am glad you liked things anyway.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**dares to dream:** Thanks! I am glad you liked it

**danceee15:** Woot! My 100th review came from you! I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**ShadowMoonDancer: **Thanks, I am glad you like the series. Umm...with the triplet's kids, I am still debating if I will do that. If I do, I will be taking a break from this first, because I need a change of pace but I am thinking about it. Yeah, I know my spelling is horrible...I am trying to work on it.

**ElvenPrincess69:** I am glad you liked the last two chapters. Yeah, I liked Raoul "Drama King" Giantkiller too, it was fun to write! I am glad you liked the Kel/Dom part of the reactions. I am also glad that you liked the whole little bit with the three ghosts, and, as you know, you just got Carly's story. Hope you liked it!

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** I am glad you like the storyline. What sort of imprvments were you thinking of? Please tell me. I love knowing how my reviewers think I can improve my work.

* * *


	20. Zahara's Crush

I owe a big apologiy to **xxTunstall Chickxx**, who gave me the idea for Carly's story in Chapter 19. I DID NOT COME UP WITH IT! xxTunstall Chickxx, I am so sorry that I didn't give you credit on the last chapter where it should have been. I seriously didn't mean to take credit for it. Thanks for the idea.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Zahara's Crush

"Steady your arm" Kaiya said, as she gently touched Zahara's quivering arm "How are you suppose to hit your target otherwise?"

Ever since their first day back on the road, Zahara had asked for some weapons training, so she wouldn't be completely clueless when she started training with the Riders. So, after supper and the moment of the Voice-which Shakil, Carly, and Zahara took part in-Carly, Kirsten, Kaiya, Nicholas, Caden, and Shakil all helped her train.

They had a plan all worked out. Kaiya and Caden worked on her archery, Kirsten and Nicholas worked with her on using a sword (but they were only using hand-made wooden practice swords), and Carly and Shakil worked on her riding. Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly also continued her flirting lessons.

"Sorry" Zahara said as she steadied her arm

"Don't be" Kaiya said with a smile "I know it is hard to keep a steady arm when you've been holding a bow string back long enough. But it's better you get use to it, and be able to practice it now, then when you are on an assignment and you are trying to hit a moving target. Once you can keep a steady arm while keeping the arrow in place, we'll work on having you do it while you move to follow your target"

"Are you ready to try to fire?" Caden asked

Zahara nodded

"Then focus on your target" Caden said

Zahara obeyed

"And fire" Kaiya said

Zahara fired the bow, and was about three inches below the target, which was a scrap of cloth from a shirt of Kaiya's that had gotten caught on a tree branch, and ripped.

Zahara's shoulders slumped

"It's ok" Kaiya said as Caden jogged over to get the arrow "That was a really good shot"

"But I missed" Zahara said

"It take practice" Caden said "And if your target had been a person, you still would have hit them"

"And it would have been in the leg, which would slow them down, and make it easier to hit them the second time" Kaiya said

Caden held out the arrow "Ready to try again?"

Zahara nodded her head, and above her veil, Kaiya saw a look of fierce determination in her eyes.

* * *

A week later, they were at the palace. Caden and Kaiya went to the Rider's Barracks to report back to duty and unpack their things. Zahara went with them to get a tour of the barracks. Kirsten, Carly, Nicholas, and Shakil went to sign up for the tournament, which was due to start the next day. Next, they went and found Zahara, and once her tour of the barracks were done, they went up to the set of rooms that was set aside for them in the knight's wing. Carly and Kirsten had rooms right next to each other.

"I can not wait until we are married, and get to share a set of rooms, rather than be down the hall from each other" Kirsten said, wrapping her arms around Nicholas.

"Only another few months" Nicholas said

"I know"

"Come on, Shakil and Zahara" Carly said "I'll show you to the rooms that were set aside for you, while we let these two return to their little love-fest."

Kirsten stuck her tongue out at Carly. Carly stuck her tongue back out at Kirsten.

* * *

Later that night, Zahara, Carly, and Kirsten were visiting Kaiya in her rooms in the Rider's Barracks. They were surprised when they arrived to find some of Kaiya's Rider Friends; 19-year old Elisa, Heather, Anjeyla, and Damien, and 23-year old Eva"

"There you are" Kaiya said, smiling "Elisa, Heather, Anjeyla, Damien, I am sure you all remember my sisters, Kirsten and Carly"

Nods and greetings were passed around the room

"This is the girl I was telling you about" Kaiya said "Zahara Hubbak, I'd like you to meet a few Riders. This is Elisa Hunter and her brother, Damien, Heather Blacksmith, and Anjeyla Tamaja."

"Your name sound Bazhir" Zahara said to Anjeyla

"It is" Anjeyla said "My grandfather, grandmother, father, aunts, and uncle all left the desert when my father was about seven. They were from the Firetongue Tribe, in the southern-most part of the desert"

"I went there once when I was very little" Zahara said "My father took my sister, brothers, and I there once when the Voice was visiting the tribe"

"That's one time more than I have been there" Anjeyla said

Zahara stood there in shock "You mean...you've never been to your own family's tribe?"

"I've never even been to the desert" Anjeyla said "No one believe me though, because my skin is so dark."

"So, Zahara, are you ready for another flirting lesson?" Kaiya asked "We even have a willing volunteer to try pick-up lines on you"

"So, we'll spend a little time with Damien flirting with you, and then we will switch to you flirting with him" Carly said

"And don't worry Heather, it is just for practice" Kaiya said

"Why did I have to be courted by the only boy in our inner circle?" Heather sighed "Alright, I'll be able to handle it"

"Alright Damien, you're up" Kaiya said

Damien walked up to Zahara "Excuse me? Do you have a bandage on you? I seem to have scraped my knee falling for you"

All the girls fought to keep from laughing.

Zahara smiled at Damien "Sorry, I'm fresh out of bandages" she then turned her back to Damien, and walked over to the wall farthest from Damien.

Everyone, including Damien, clapped

"Well done" Damien said "I think that is the best response I have gotten from anyone I have used that line on"

"Hey!" heather said

"Beside your response, Heather" Damien said

"What was your response?" Kaiya asked

"A first date" Heather said

"Were you that desperate?" Kaiya asked

"He looked really cute when he said it" Heather said

Kaiya shook her head "Ok, Zahara, ready for another one?"

Zahara nodded, and walked back over by Damien.

* * *

About an hour later, Zahara was flirting with Damien. She was about to start, when the door to Kaiya's room opened, and Evin walked in with a woman at his side

"So it's true, you and Caden are back" Evin said

"Hello to you too" Kaiya said "Hi Miri"

"Hey Kaiya" Miri said "Did you have fun during your vacation?"

"For the most part" Kaiya said "There were a few fights, and I had to spend a month with him" she said jerking her thumb at Evin "but it was fun except for that"

Evin stuck his tongue out at Kaiya "Didn't Thayet tell you to respect me?"

"We've been through this, Evin" Kaiya said "She said not to make you send me to her. She did not mention respecting you"

Evin rolled his eyes, and Miri laughed.

It seemed like Evin just noticed Kaiya's room was full of people "So is this a private party, or is anyone invited?"

"It's private" Kaiya said "And even if anyone was invited, you wouldn't be...but Miri, we can make room for you, if you want to stay"

Miri laughed, and politely turned down the invitation. Evin scowled "I should send you to Queen Thayet for your rudeness towards me" Evin said "But I know she is busy getting in practice for the archery contest tomorrow"

"Queen Thayet is going to be in tomorrow's tournament event?" Kaiya asked

"Yep" Evin said

"Come on Evin" Miri said to Evin "Let's leave them to their little party"

"Alright" Evin said "Kaiya, keep the noise level down. I am probably going to sleep soon"

"In that case, we'll all go stand right outside your room in a few minutes and talk in our loudest, most obnoxious voices" Kaiya said with a sweet smile

"Go ahead" Evin said "Just remember, Onua and Sarge have the rooms on either side of mine, so if you wake me up, you wake them up as well. Have fun dealing with that"

"Damn. You have a point" Kaiya said

Evin smirked triumphantly

"Evin, stop picking on Kaiya" Miri said "Let's go"

"But-"

"Evin..." Miri said

"Fine" Evin said

Zahara stared at the door for a minute "Hey Kaiya, you said that last bit of flirting I had done was genius, right?"

"Yeah, it was"

"Do you think it would work on anyone? I mean absolutely anyone?"

"Probably, why do you ask?"

"There is one person I want to try it on, and I'd hope it would work"

"Find a squire you think is cute?" Kaiya said, smiling as she took a slip of juice from a cup she had by her

"It's Evin" Zahara said

Kaiya spit out her mouthful of juice, and Heather and Eva quickly got out of the way to avoid being covered in it "Evin?" Kaiya finally asked "As in the Evin that just left?"

Zahara nodded "Do you think it would work?"

Kaiya, Eva, Anjeyla, Heather, and Damien all traded looks

"Zahara, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I don't think your chances with Evin are very high" Anjeyla said

"Why not?" Zahara asked

"Because he's old!" Kaiya said "He is older than Daine the Wildmage by at least two years, and Daine is older than Neal by a quite a few years, and Neal is older than Kel, who is old enough to be my mother, and I am older than you! He's old enough to be your father and you _like_ him?" Kaiya shivered

"If she was the same age as him, would you be so grossed out?" Eva asked

"Yep" Kaiya said "I, personally, can not see how _anyone_ could like Evin"

**(Author's Note:** Evin lovers, don't kill me! I have a major crush on Evin Larse's character.**)**

"You know you liked him before he was your commander." Heather said "You just have issues with authority, and you don't like the fact that Evin expects you to respect his authority over you"

"Yeah" Anjeyla said "You use to stare at Evin with this dreamy look in your eyes when you were still a trainee. You've admitted he looks good for his age"

Kaiya stuck her tongue out at her friends

"There is another reason why you can't expect much to come from your crush with Evin" Eva said "I'm sorry, Zahara, but Evin proposed to that woman he was with, Miri, yesterday...and she said yes"

"He's...engaged?" Zahara asked

Everyone nodded

"I'm sorry, Zahara" Kaiya said "He has been going back an forth between courting her and about twenty other woman since he was made a Rider. That is another reason why you shouldn't expect much from him...He is-or was, at least, a major flirt. I guess he finally decided to settle down with Miri"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I refuse to take credit for something I didn't come up with. The following line from the chapter above is a modification on something in a review from **inktounge58**:

"He is older than Daine the Wildmage by at least two years, and Daine is older than Neal by a quite a few years, and Neal is older than Kel, who is old enough to be my mother, and I am older than you!"

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you found the last chapter to be very funny. You have to wait until next week for the tournamnet, though.

**LittleMissGiggles'94': **Thanks! I am glad you liked the story, and I have put some work into the tournament, but before I post, I promise I'll look at it again, and make sure no ideas to make it be more in depth pop out at me.

**dares to dream:** I am glad you liked Carly's story. You have to wait another until next week for the tournament.

**spazzysassyangel:** I wasn't planning on Carly getting drunk again, but I don't know now...I'll take a close look through my future chapters and see if there is anywhere that I could make her be drunk again.

**SOPROL: **I am glad you loved it. You have to wait another week for the tournament to be posted.

**middnightblue33:** I am glad you found the last chapter to be funny.


	21. Tournament Day

****

My older sister just recently went off to college, so to keep myself from thinking about how weird it is to be the only child, I have been keeping myself busy by working on this chapter. I hope y'all like it!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Tournament**

The next morning was a perfect day. There were no clouds in the bright, blue sky, and there was a bright sun, which made things warm, and a soft breeze to keep people from getting too warm.

The day of tournaments started right after breakfast. For the first two hours, the fourth-year pages demonstrated what they had learned in training the past four years, giving knights a chance to observe them. Carly, Kirsten, and Nicholas all carefully looked at squires, and Kirsten and Nicholas talked after a few squires showed off.

Following the pages, there was unarmed combat. About Forty people had signed up for the competition. No one was turn away from competing, whether male or female, common-born or a noble. A few older, more stuffy nobles were worried that letting commoners in would bring thieves onto palace grounds, and they were right in that assumption.

They were caught after one rather young and foolish boy had tried to rob a man, and was caught. That man was Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop. Everyone watched to see how George would handle the situation

The boy shook as he faced George. There were Provost Guards coming towards him, but George shook his head telling them to give him a minute.

"That was foolish, lad" George said, talking in common, which shocked the boy "Didn't your mother ever tell you to never rob a former Rogue?"

The boys eyes grew wider still. George simply smiled at the boy.

"Baron George Cooper, formerly George Cooper, King of the Thieves. And you are?"

The boy gave his name "Adam, your majesty"

George laughed "Best not let people hear you call me that up here, lad. They might think we're plotting to take King Jonathan's crown, and that just ends badly for me"

He beckoned the Provost Guards to come forward "You're a lucky lad, Adam. Had I still been Rogue, you'd have been loosing an ear for robbing me. However, I'll just let you wait at the station to get picked up by your mother" With that, he sent the boy over into the hands of the Provost Guards, saying "Be gentle with him. He didn't successfully get anything...did you lad?"

Adam shook his head "No, my lord baron"

George nodded "And don't let me catch you stealing from anybody again. I won't be so lenient next time." he then addressed the entire crowd "And any other thieves out there, drop anything you've stolen and leave. If there are any reports of objects stolen, I know the city by heart, and I know where thieves take their merchandise for sale. Trust me, you won't be making any money from it"

About ten people turned and ran out of the crowd. The Provost Guards managed to catch them all, and arrested them. Once the thieves were taken away, the tournament continued with the results of the unarmed competition and the archery competitions. Shakil won first place in the unarmed combat, followed by Carly in second and a member of the Own in third. Kaiya and Nicholas both barely avoided making the cut. Shakil's first place prize was a purse of twenty-five gold nobles. Carly and the member of the Own both got fifteen.

* * *

Archery was the only competition that was divided by gender. "Women's archery competition will be first!" a herald announced "Then the Men's. After both those matches, their majesties have graciously paid for a picnic here on the palace grounds for everyone to enjoy. After lunch, we will have a co-ed archery tournament for the top five winners of the two other competitions to compete in. The ten winners of the two individual competitions will receive a purse of twenty-five gold nobles. The winner of the second competition will get a purse of a hundred nobles, and the second and third placed archers will get a purse of fifty nobles. The Female Archery Tournament will begin now!" the herald announced "Archers, get ready!"

Alanna, Kel, Thayet, Carly, Kirsten, Daine, as well as Kaiya's friends, Eva, Anjeyla, and Heather, and Miri stepped forward and began stringing their bows and a picking out arrows. The herald counted the women, and cleared his throat "All Archers please, step forward!" he said.

Kirsten and Carly looked around, including them, there were only ten competitors present. The Archery competition was suppose to include eleven.

"If the eleventh archer does not come forward, they will be disqualified!" the herald called out.

Just then, a beautiful girl stepped up to one of the targets, then kneeled to string her bow.

"Sorry I am late" the girl said

Carly nudged Kirsten "Who is that?"

Kirsten looked up from stringing her own bow "I don't know. Her voice is familiar, but her face isn't"

"She's sure is beautiful" Nicholas said "And I mean drop dead-"

Kirsten glared at her suitor

"I...I mean in the way that all girls are beautiful...in their own way...I think...aren't they? I mean..."

Kirsten glared at Nicholas for a few more seconds "I'll just shut up now" Nicholas said

Kirsten nodded, and went back to stringing her bow. Once everyone was ready, the herald explained the rules

"Each archer gets three arrows to fire" he said "You will fire each only when instructed. If you fire it early, you will be disqualified on the spot. You may, however, take as long as you need once I give word to fire, to get your aim right. After all three arrows have been fired, our judges-" the herald nodded to three archers in the Tortallan Army "-will look at each target in turn and make a final decision on who are our winners. The top three will compete again in two hours, against the three winners from the Men's Archery Contest, which will take place after this. Archers, ready!"

The women raised their bows, and placed their first arrow in place

"Fire!" the herald called

The arrows whizzed through the air. Daine and Thayet both managed to hit the bull's-eye. Everyone went for their second arrow.

"Archers, ready!"

Again, the women raised their bows

"Fire!"

Again, Daine and Thayet hit the bull's-eye, and Kel and the mystery girl nearly missed the bulls eye on their targets. Everyone took up their third and final arrow

"Archers ready!"

The women raised their bows for the final time

"Fire!"

Everyone except the mysterious girl fired right away. Daine hit the bull's-eye, and both Thayet, Kel, and Kirsten just barely missed the bulls-eye. A moment later, the mysterious girl's arrow whizzed through the air, and hit the bull's-eye.

The three judges looked carefully at each and every target. Five minutes later, the herald had the results.

"In first place, Daine Salmain, The Wild Mage." there was a loud roar of applause, even from those who had been competing against her. "In second place, Queen Thayet of Conte!" again, a roar of applause went up. "And in Third Place-" the herald looked at the paper that held the names of the competitors "Zahara Hubbak!"

"Zahara!" Carly, Kirsten, Shakil, and Nicholas all exclaimed

The beautiful woman they had all seen step up to the target turned to them and smiled "Hello"

Shakil was the first one to recover from the shock. He pulled her away from the cheering crowd. Nicholas, Carly, and Kirsten followed

"Zahara, where is your veil?" Shakil asked

"It's in my room" Zahara said "If I am to be a Rider, I can't where my veil all the time. It makes it harder to see. I thought I might as well get use to not wearing it now"

"We didn't recognize you without your veil" Carly said "By the way, you were amazing in the contest"

"But I didn't win" Zahara said

Kirsten shook her head "Daine hasn't been beaten by anyone, ever" she said "And as for Queen Thayet-" she shrugged "She has been training longer than you have"

"And you beat us, didn't you?" Carly said "We trained you, and you managed to best us. If that doesn't tell you something about your skill, then I don't know what will"

Just then, Queen Thayet walked over. Eva, Heather, and Anjeyla were with her "Congratulations, Zahara" she said with a smile. Eva, Heather, and Anjeyla all joined in with their own congratulations, and Thayet waited until it was quiet to speak again "You're still planning on joining the Riders in March, right?"

Zahara nodded "Yes, your majesty"

"Good" Thayet said "Because if you weren't, I was going to ask you to become one of my ladies. We can't let archery skills like yours go to waste"

"Kaiya and Caden are teaching me, your majesty. I still have a lot to work on with my archery before March"

"Everyone had room for improvement, even Daine and myself"

"She's right" Everyone looked, and saw Daine standing with them "Congratulations, Zahara, that was amazing shooting"

"Thank you" she looked at Daine "It didn't look like either of you needed any more improvement"

"I know I do" Daine said "And I am a demi-goddess. My father is the god of the hunt. Trust me, there is always room for improvement"

* * *

Then men's competition went the same as the women's for the most part. Along with Dom, George, and Shakil in the competition, there was King Jonathan, Raoul, Lord Wyldon, Sir Gareth the younger, a young knight, and two squires. The end result was George in first place, Shakil in second, and Raoul in third.

* * *

During the picnic lunch, Kel, Dom, Carly, Shakil, Nicholas, Kirsten, Anjeyla, Heather, and Eva sat together. Members of the Own and Riders who weren't allowed in the competition because they had to be on duty were allowed to join for the picnic, so Kaiya and Caden joined them as well. Eventually, Raoul and Buri walked over to join them with their two sons, Anthony and Alex.

Carly and Kirsten told Kaiya and Caden all about why Zahara wasn't wearing her veil, and the two of them were amazed by the story. They also talked about the results of the archery contest, and Buri congratulated Zahara, and told her she looked forward to seeing her in training. Shakil didn't say a word the entire time, but kept giving his sister a look of complete reproach. Zahara caught his eye once, and she lowered her head to the grass, and didn't look at him a second time.

* * *

After lunch, Daine, Thayet, Zahara, Raoul, Shakil, and George took their places for the final completion. They were all ready for the first signal to fire when Daine suddenly turned to the forest, and yelled "Spidrens!"

Half a second later, a group of Spidrens poured out of the forest. Kirsten counted ten in all.

"Arrows at the ready!" Thayet ordered

Everyone with a bow who wasn't in the final competition struggled to quickly string their bows. Others pulled out swords or throwing knives Shouts from knights, telling their squires to join them and screams from some of the unarmed nobles filled the air.

The Spidrens weren't scared off by the numbers of people. If anything, this made them come at the crowd with more speed.

Arrows went flying through the air as the Spidrens drew closer. Some people ran forward with swords in hand.

The Spidrens wasted no time in shooting out their web to gather captives. One Spidren aimed for Zahara, who dodged it, just to get caught and pulling into a second Spidren's web. She took an arrow from her quiver, and started stabbing at the web, but the first Spidren merely used their web to pull the arrow and the quiver away from her as his fellow Spidren reeled her in closer. Carly grabbed an arrow, put it in her bow, and fired at Zahara's captive. The Spidren shrieked as it died, and it's web was cut from it's body.

* * *

It took about a half hour to kill all the Spidrens, and clean up the mess from the battle. Several people were wounded and were raced off to the infirmary. Thankfully, the Spidrens were the only deaths. They had managed to capture about ten people in their webs besides Zahara, and they were all cut loose.

* * *

Later that night, Carly, Kaiya, Kirsten, Nicholas, Caden, Shakil, Zahara, Tobe, Kel, and Doom were all gathered together

"I still can't believe you really took off your veil" Kaiya said

"I can't believe I'm still not wearing it" Zahara said, chancing a glance at Shakil "I figured, since Shakil is in charge of me, he would have forced me to put it on again"

"Don't think I didn't consider it. I was livid when I saw your blatant disregard for tradition" Shakil said

Zahara looked away "I'm sorry, Shakil"

"But in the end, I realized you were right" Shakil asked

"What?" Zahara asked, her head shooting up

"I realized you were right. You can't wear it when you are a Rider, and you might as well get use to not wearing it" Shakil said, and then sighed "Now, I just have to get use to it"

"How does it feel to not wear it?" Carly asked

"It feels good." Zahara said, smiling "I just wish I had tossed the veil years ago"

"You only say that because mother isn't around to hear it" Shakil said

"If mother was around, I would still be at the Sandrunners Tribe, and I never would have taken it off, because you never would have changed your mind about me being a Rider, so I never would have thought about how I'd have to get rid of it eventually.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**dares to dream:** Yeah, when I heard that pick-up line, I laughed too. Isn't it funny how people think these pick-up lines actually work? (and it's not just guys who use it, girls use just as pathetic ones) Yeah, poor Zahara

**Kate of Carlay:** Yeah, I can't really see Evin with anyone but Miri either.

**spazzysassyangel: **Thanks!

**inktounge58:** Yeah, that review was a while ago, and I am always glad to get reviews, so don't ever feel like you shouldn't have sent one...you never know if it will show up in a story of mine!

**SOPROL:** Sorry, you almost had me with the puppydog eyes, but then I got busy with things like helping my sister move 2 and a half hours away from me for college.

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** Yeah, I feel sorry for Zahara in the last chapter too. I am glad you liked it!


	22. A Night of Romance

**Author's Note:** OK, so this is really a sort of "School-is-Back-in-Session-so-here-is-something-extra" kind of chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Night of Romance**

Three months later, Kaiya and Caden were getting married.

"Do you, Caden, take Kaiya to be your wife?" The Mithran Priest leading Caden and Kaiya's wedding asked "To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer, for poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Caden said, as he slipped a wedding band on Kaiya's finger

"And do you, Kaiya, take Caden to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer, for poorer? In sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Kaiya said, slipping a wedding band onto Caden's finger

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Caden pulled back Kaiya's veil, and kissed her passionately.

A roar of applause went up, and the guests rose to their feet and cheered. Kirsten, Carly, Tobe, Loey, Treyvan, Kel, Dom, Raoul, Buri, Kel and Dom's four kids, and the Riders clapped the loudest. Nicholas grabbed Kirsten, and gave her a deep kiss. He had proposed to her last night at the rehearsal dinner. They were planning their wedding now.

* * *

Carly tried to make an escape from the reception when the dancing started. If no one could find her, no one could ask her to dance. Before she had taken three steps, Kel grabbed her "And where do you think you're going?"

"Well...I...um...you see..."

"That's what I thought" Kel said "Sit down"

"But Kel-"

Kel gave her a stern look "Sit"

Carly sighed, but did as she was told. As she sat down, Shakil walked over to her. He bowed to Kel, and turned to Carly

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"Anything you want" Carly said, and gave Kel a victorious smirk, since she had found a way out of waiting for some eligible and probably drunk man to ask her for a dance.

Shakil led Carly out of earshot from everyone.

"I must say, Shakil" Carly said "The King's Own uniform suits you, and Uncle Raoul can't stop bragging about how great of an addition you are to the Third Company. Dad keeps talking about how impressed he is with your work as well"

Shakil smiled "Thank you"

"Well, I am sure you pulled me over here for a reason" Carly said "What can I do for you?"

"Remember when I promised to tell you when I understood what the Voice told me" Shakil said

Carly nodded

"Well, I think I figured it out"

"What do you think it was he was telling you to do?"

"I think he was telling me that I was thinking too much about if I liked you or if I didn't. He said all that thinking made it where I was making up reasons to say I didn't like you until I knew if I did, and I decided that if I really loved someone, I would know it, and I wouldn't let anything stop me from being with the person. I realized I had used the excuse to make my mother give up on marrying me off, because I figured I would never see the girl I wanted to have for myself again, and I'd rather live alone then with a woman I would never love. At least, a woman I would never love as much as that first woman"

"Ok Shakil, I am confused. What are you saying?" Carly said

"I am saying that I love you, Carly of New Hope" Then, Shakil gave Carly the biggest shock of her life. He bent her backwards, and kissed her deeply and passionately

* * *

Ilane nudged Piers in the arm gently "Look at that. Isn't it sweet?"

Piers looked where his wife pointed, and smiled "Yes. It is very sweet"

"Remember when Domitan first kissed Keledry?"

"Yes. I was ready to pick up a sword and kill him for kissing my baby"

"Only Kel wasn't a baby anymore. She was a woman" Ilane said "Carly isn't a child anymore either. She's nineteen"

"Kel will always be my baby" Piers said "Just like Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, Ilane, and Lalasa will always be Dom's babies, even if the triplets are adopted."

* * *

Kel smiled from where Dom was spinning her on the dance floor when she saw Carly and Shakil kissing under a lantern.

"Hey Kel, have you seen Carly anywhere?" Kaiya asked, walking over with Caden "Kirsten, Carly, and I were going to go for a ride"

"I think she's a bit busy at the moment" Kel said, pointing

"What do you mean by-oh...I see" Kaiya said, smiling herself

Dom turned to see what his wife and adopted daughter were talking about

"Is that-"

"Yes" Kel said

"With-"

"Yep" Kaiya said

"Are they...they're not-"

"They are" Kel and Kaiya said together

"But...but I thought the Bazhir considered it dishonorable to touch in public! And touching is much more harmless than kissing!"

"I guess Shakil has adjusted to a few of our Northern ways" Kaiya said "You saw Zahara, she adjusted enough to lose her veil

"I'm about to show him another northern custom...what a father does when a boy kisses his daughter" Dom said, stepping away from Kel.

"You will do no such thing" Kel said, touching Dom on the shoulder "Carly is a fully grown woman. She is allowed to have a boy kiss her"

"And I am allowed to object to it" Dom said "Come on Kel, I wasn't going to hurt he boy. Just have a few words with him."

"Leave the poor boy alone" Kel said "He makes Carly happy. Isn't that enough for you?"

"But-" Dom started. He didn't get a chance to finish his protest, however, because Kel pressed her lips against his, and they kissed

Dom sighed "I suppose I can just get the Third Company to help Raoul and I prank him...he still hasn't had his initiation into the company"

* * *

Raoul didn't miss the kiss either

"Remember, he stays in the Own" Buri said as she saw where Raoul was staring off at

"What?" Raoul asked

"He isn't asking to marry her, he is kissing her. You can't kick him out of the Own for kissing her."

"I can kick out anyone I want, I am the Commander"

"Raoul...the law says they have to have your consent to get married, not to kiss."

"Maybe I need to have Jon re-write that law..." Raoul said

Buri laughed "You are way too protective of Carly"

"She is our godsdaughter" Raoul argued

"And you are acting like she is our birth daughter" Buri retorted

"I am glad we only have the boys" Raoul said "I do not think I could ever manage to let go of a daughter enough for her to get married."

Buri smiled "I'm sure you would have managed just fine"

As Raoul watched Shakil kiss Carly, he started planning a bunch of ways to make Shakil's initiation to the Own, one that would never be forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next posting is the Epilogue for this story...and the end of the series

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Kate of Carlay:** I am glad you liked Zahara's progress...what did you think of Shakil's progress? As for your sister being mad about you leaving, just promise to stay in touch, and keep that promise...even if it is a really shot e-mail...it helps a lot to know you haven't forgotten them.

**dares to dream:** I am glad you liked the bit with George and then Zahara. Yeah...the Spidrens were random, but I thought there was a need for adventure, which you obviously picked up on!

**xxTunstall Chickxx:** I am gla dyou liked thwe chapter. As to the bit about George and the archery, I had figured, with the practice at aim he got from throwing knives, he would be good at archery...I don't know, maybe it's juct easier throwing knives than it is to shoot an arrow.

**spazzysassyangel:** Thanks!

**inktounge58:** I am glad that you take pride in Zahara. To me, that tells me she is real enough to you that you can get pride for her. So, what do you think about Shakil kissing Carly? He was the one who was all about rules and tradition...

**LittleMissGiggles'94':** Thanks!


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Two weeks after Kirsten and Nick's wedding, Kaiya, Caden, Carly, and Shakil were helping them move into their new set of rooms that they would share as a married couple. They had been working for about two hours, and the room was finally almost finished when Dom came to the room and knocked.

"Hey Dom" Kirsten said

"Hello" Dom said "I have orders to bring Shakil to the Own's barracks right away"

Kaiya smiled, and turned to Shakil "In other words, it's time for your official initiation into the Own."

"And how do you know that?" Dom asked "It could be we are being called away"

"If you were being called away, you would have told Shakil there was a job to get to" Kaiya said "It's his initiation"

Shakil kissed Carly "I'll come back and help as soon as I can"

"Don't worry about it" Carly said "We'll probably be done before you can come help, anyway. I'll come find you later"

Shakil nodded, and followed Dom out

When Dom and Shakil reached the barracks, the entire Third Company was assembled out in front with Raoul in front.

"So, Shakil, are you sure you want to join the Own?"

Shakil nodded. Carly had warned him that the Own could be a bit carried away with their pranks, and gave him a general idea of what his initiation would probably involve, but he kept that to himself. No one was suppose to know what was going to happen.

Raoul nodded "Good. We need someone with your talent" He snapped his fingers, and Wolset brought out a tray with a lot of different goblets and a couple of bottles of something that Shakil couldn't tell what it was. Raoul opened the bottle, and gave himself and Shakil a goblet, which he filled. Once he did that, the rest of the Third Company reached for a goblet, and poured themselves their own drinks

"A toast" Raoul said "To the newest member of the Own, Shakil Hubbak"

Shakil was surprised "A toast?"

Raoul nodded "I figure Carly probably decided to tell you that we would do something embarrassing to you for your initiation, and I wanted to annoy her by proving her wrong. Plus, you are now courting my goddaughter. I wouldn't do anything that if Carly found out about would get me in trouble, now would I?"

"I suppose not" Shakil said

Raoul nodded "So, while it is rather boring for the Own's standards, we are having a simple toast for your initiation."

"Carly said you don't drink"

"It's juice" Raoul explained

Shakil waited until everyone else had taken a sip of their own goblets before taking a sip of his own.

When he looked up at the men of the Own, he saw Carly standing there

"Carly?"

Carly nodded

"I thought you said you would meet up with me later" Shakil said as he took a second sip

Carly shrugged

"She changes her mind a lot, Shakil" Raoul said "She probably didn't trust us not to do anything dangerous to you. Now go on. You know you like her, and we've all seen you kiss her before, so go give her a kiss"

Shakil walked over and kissed Carly passionately. The entire Own began laughing. Shakil stopped kissing Carly, and looked around, confused

"Take a closer look at the person you kissed, Shakil" Raoul said, with a big grin on his face

Shakil turned to look at Carly. She was smiling too. He heard someone snap their fingers, and "Carly" turned into a member of the Own...Aiden, is what Shakil thought his name was.

"What-" Shakil said

Aiden laughed "Now I see why Carly smiled after the first time she kissed you. You're pretty good at it"

Shakil turned bright red, and then turned to Raoul "But how-I know I saw Carly!"

"Simple spell that Dom had Neal cast. First on the goblet, and then on Aiden. You activate it by snapping your fingers-" Raoul demonstrated, and the goblet glowed green for a second "-And then snap again to deactivate it. The spell made the drink of said goblet become spiked with the spell, which makes the drinker-"

"In this case, you" Dom chimed in

"-See their one true love" Raoul said "Frankly, I am glad it really is Carly you love, because if it was someone else, we'd have to inform Carly that she isn't your true love, and that would have ended badly for you"

Dom wrapped an arm around Shakil "Remember when I told Carly when you travel with the own, everyone has a story?"

Shakil nodded

Dom grinned "We now have our first one on you"

Raoul laughed "Welcome to the Own, Shakil" he said, and clapped Shakil on the shoulder.

* * *

The following March, Kaiya, Kirsten, Nick, Caden, Carly, Zahara, and Shakil stood in front of the Riders barracks.

"Are you ready?" Kirsten asked Zahara

"I don't know" Zahara said "Maybe I should give this some more thought. If I still want to do it, I can do it next year"

"Don't talk like that" Kaiya said "I refuse to let my children hear the words of quitters" she rubbed her very swollen stomach. She was due to deliver at any day

"Well that is just it" Zahara said "Maybe I should stay, helping you and Caden. You are going to need someone who can watch the baby when you go back on duty. And with you and Caden in the same group-"

Kaiya placed a finger on Zahara's lips "Kel and Dom have already promised to baby-sit if they are needed"

"But what if Kel is at New Hope and Dom gets a call from the Own?"

"That is what we are here for" Kirsten said, motioning to herself and Carly.

"But-"

"Zahara" Shakil said, grabbing his sister by her shoulders and forcing her to look at him "I had said you couldn't train, until Carly persuaded me to chance my mind. Are you going to make all her convincing be in vain?"

"You know if your mother hears about it, she will come up here and gloat about how she was right, that you had no place in the lifestyle of a warrior, and she'll take you back to the desert before you have a chance to change your mind. She won't let you get away from her a second time" Carly said

"Besides, you have so many people eagerly waiting for you to become a Rider. The four of us, Onua and Sarge, Queen Thayet, Kel and Dom, and Tobe and Nicholas for starters." Kaiya said "And if you need any help along the way, Caden and I will always be more than willing to help you out. So will any of the people I named."

Zahara bit her lip

"Think about the look on your mother and sister's face when we stop by the desert after you become a Rider. You had said you loved the face your mother made when she found out Shakil agreed to let you train. Imagine what her face will look like when she finds out that you actually went trough with the training and _succeeded_" Kirsten said

"I don't know" Zahara said "What if I don't succeed?"

"You won't succeed with that attitude" Kaiya said "But we all helped with your training, and we all know you are going to be better trained then some of the other trainees"

A young boy came up behind Zahara "It's Zahara, right?"

Zahara spun around, and instantly recognized him as the boy who had given her the cheesy pick-up line soon after her arrival at Pirate's Swoop soon after leaving the desert for the first time in her life "Y-Yes" she said

"I thought so" he said "Rider Kaiya told me you were joining the Rider trainees this year"

"Well, now she's not so she if she should go in now or wait until-" Kaiya started

"Until after lunch." Zahara interrupted Kaiya "That way...I have food to give me more energy to move in with"

"If you go now, I'll help you move in" the boy said, and smiled "Then we can have lunch together"

"I think I'll move in now then" Zahara said, smiling

The boy smiled back "Great"

* * *

Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, Shakil, Zahara, and the boy finished un-packing everything just as the lunch bell rang.

"Ready to go for lunch?" the boy asked

Zahara nodded "But, can I ask you something first?"

"Sure" the boy said

"When did you have time to meet with Kaiya, and have her tell you about me?"

"I am a new member of Evin's group, and she and I started hanging out when we were camping out on missions, and when we were relaxing here at the barracks" the boy stuck out his hand. "I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Calum, Calum Gracen"

"It's good to meet you, Calum" Zahara said, shaking his hand

"Ready for lunch?" Calum asked

"Um, can I have a minute alone first?" Zahara asked "I'll catch up with you. Kaiya showed me where everything was when I first came to the capital"

"Sure" Calum said

Zahara gently shut the door behind him "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Zahara said, hugging Kaiya "Thank you for talking me into training, and thank you for talking to Calum for me!"

Kaiya laughed as she returned the hug "You're welcome. And don't worry, Caden and I will make sure nothing happens to him out on the field."

"I can't believe you told him about me" Zahara said

"I didn't have to" Kaiya said "He asked about you"

"What?" Zahara asked

"He remembered you had been there when he was training at Pirate's Swoop, and he knew you arrived with me, so he figured I know what was going on with you" Kaiya said "Now go on, a proper Rider lady never leaves a Rider gentleman waiting when they have a lunch date."

Zahara smiled at Kaiya one more time, and then ran out of the room after Calum.

* * *

**Author's Note 1:** This was longer than I planned, but I wanted to show Zahara getting ready to start training, and I just had to include the prank!

**Author's Note 2: **That's it. **This series is over**. **There will be no Trouble in Tortall IV**.I know, it's evil of me to just leave you guessing about Zahara and Calum, isn't it? Please Review.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**xxTunstall Chickxx:**Thank you. And, yes it can be ending, because I am the author, so I decide when it ends. I know how you feel though, I am sorry to see it end. But, I am out of ideas, so...(shrug). Yeah, I know that is took FOREVER to get Shakil and Carly to kiss, but Shakil was very serious about the way he was rasied, so I had to make sure I showed that. I don't know, there might be a series, or at least one story about all the characers kids. I'll consider it.

**Kate of Carlay:** Yes, Shakil has come a long way. I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**dares to dream:** I enjoy writing over-reacting protective father types. It is a lot of fun. And Drama King Giantkiller is always fun to write, even if it is a little OOC. I have other Tamora Pierce stories I plan to get up soon, yeah. Also, my sister and I (even with her away at college) have a joint account with stories, so you can read those. I'll leave the name below, so everyone can check them out.

**spazzysassyangel:** You think Raoul SHOULD change the law? You mean to where he can kick members of the Own out of the Own for kissing? hm...interesting. Although, that would make the Own very dull, because all the fun and flirty guys would be gone. I am glad you liked the last chapter

**SOPROL:** Thanks!

**ShadowMoonDancer:** I hope you liked the prank for Shakil's initiation. I was having trouble coming up with something Own-worthy, but then I decided to give Shakil an experience like when Carly was drunk, only with it's own spin on things!

* * *

**CHECK THIS OUT!**

Hey guys, while you are waiting for me to get the next Tamora Pierce set up and begin posting, I have a great author for you to read! It's a joint-account between my sister and me, so check out our stories!

Here is our name. This should be a direct link to the homepage: YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery

* * *

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY!!**

**AnkokuSama **

**ElvenPrincess69 **

**Baying-for-the-Moon**

**dares to dream**

**inktounge58**

**SOPROL**

**Bluelighteninggirl**

**xxMistyStarxx**

**spazzysassyangel**

**Dragonfly257**

**middnightblue33**

**Sana (aka Lady Kale) **

**xxTunstall Chickxx**

**Kate of Carlay**

**sportygirl**

**LittleMissGiggles'94'**

**ShadowMoonDancer**

and **danceee15**


	24. Author's Note

Hey all you wonderful reviewers of mine! My newest story is up! It's called The Lady of Trebond. So, go check it out! And of course, send me a review!

Thanks!

4-EyedDragon

* * *


End file.
